


Some Monsters are Human

by Kiku_Takamoto



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80's Music, Abusive Neil Hargrove, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assault, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Calls Steve Harrington Pet Names, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Bullying, Consensual Sex, Flashbacks, Frottage, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Italian Steve Harrington, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Medical Inaccuracies, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Language, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Slurs, Smart Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Victim Blaming, Walking In On Someone, you will need a hug after reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiku_Takamoto/pseuds/Kiku_Takamoto
Summary: “Harrington! You better fucking be here!” Billy yelled walking towards the stream. But something caught his eye, the rocks were red. Spattered red.He ignored the yells for Steve as he followed the trail, carefully walking towards the red as the red grew more and more apparent. He felt like he was in a badly written horror movie. He saw in the distance an old rotten wood fence that was barely holding up, but was caught his eye was how much the blood volume increased as he got closer the figure.He nearly dropped his flashlight. The figure was Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 31
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Billy and Steve are junior's and this take’s place before season 3 but after season 2 (may or not be accurate, just wrote this because I thought it would be an interesting idea)
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Homophobic language  
> Mentions of physical assault  
> Blood and violence

**Some Monsters are Human**

**\- 4:30 PM – Hawkins High School -**

Today was just another day.

Steve was drying up after swim practice, he recently quit basketball, because one; Billy fucking Hargrove, and two; being a junior he finally decided what type of career path he wanted, and he had to study like hell to raise his GPA (it was a miracle that he made B’s or even the rare A- at all). He could at least make it in community college then transfer someone where else, or even go to trade school if he wanted.

After taking care of the kids last year and during the summer from the mind flayer, the demodogs, oh and Billy. He finally found something he was good at, maybe he could be a pediatric physicians assistant, a forensic pediatric nurse, or pediatric surgical nurse or hell, maybe even a child phycologist.

But for once he felt like he actually had hope for his education. So, getting knocked off the social ladder was a blessing in disguise. He finally found something he was good at that would count for years to come. So in hindsight, maybe Billy Hargrove wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“Harrington!’ a voice interrupted his thoughts, ‘After your done can you help me unload the art supplies and chit carol left in my car?”

“Huh? Yeah sure,” he mumbled closing his locker with his stuff inside, only wallet was on his person because he may not be the smartest bulb in the bunch, but he was stupid enough to leave his wallet in a locker less locker.

Steve didn’t exactly trust Tommy like before because he decided to by Billy’s bitch due to his California alpha-man acting attitude, but they were still somewhat friends. Just not like before, although stating that they were friends at all was still putting it lightly. Hell, he had better relations with Billy then he did Tommy at this point.

Once he got outside, he saw Tommy alone waiting for Steve. He looked kind of jumpy to Steve, but he figured he was just in a hurry.

But once the trunk was opened Steve was met with … nothing. The trunk was completely bare, and it looked recently clean too.

“What the hell- " before Steve could turn around to meet Tommy, he felt a painful burn on his neck. As he crashed to the ground, he tried looking up only to see two figures stand above him, their voices were muffled and they started to move him, but he couldn’t fight back. As he was placed in the trunk of the car, he couldn’t even wait for the trunk to close, or fight back against the manhandling. He lost all consciousness.

**\- 6:29 PM - Harrington Residence -**

Billy had been waiting for nearly 20 fucking minutes, to say that was losing his patience was an understatement.

“What the fuck Harrington? Do you want to pass this bullshit or not? You better give me my 30 bucks,” the blonde growled under his breath. He was smoking his fifth cigarette, he hated waiting, he didn’t like waiting for his sister and sure as hell didn’t want to wait for some spoiled asshole to show up.

“Hey!” Billy turned his head to some kid with a cap and his bike, Dustin Henderson. He knew it was one his sisters’ friends, but he didn’t brother to learn his name. But the kid looked at him as if he was John Wayne Gacy.

“Relax kid, I’m not here to beat pretty boy, at least not yet,” Billy whispered the last part to himself. Dustin felt his eyebrows raising.

“Wait, Steve isn’t here?”

“Yeah, pretty boy asked for help and he agreed on 6:10. But him and his car aren’t fucking here. If he didn’t want my help, then why the hell- “

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense though.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Billy asked sarcastically, not expecting a serious answer.

“I asked Steve to give me a lift at 6 but he said he couldn’t because he had ‘something to do’, and that before that he was at swim practice with his friends”, now both of them were confused.

Without waiting Dustin went up to the front door, opening with ease (because hey, its small town so why not), it was obvious that no one had been in the house. Billy just watched in slight curiosity; he didn’t understand why the kid was so worried.

Dustin grabbed the near-by phone dialing in to call a few people, “Hi, is Mike there, or Nancy. Hey, uh Nancy? At school did you see Steve at all? What? Ok … uh where is Mike? Ok thanks, bye.”

He turned to see that Billy has entered the house now looking confused and concerned, before turning around to his car, starting it. Dustin quickly grabbed his stuff, rushing to get to the Camaro.

“Hey! Can’t you give me a lift?! Hey!” Dustin just looked on in disbelief as Billy drove away not bothering to turn back.

Dustin grunted in annoyance going back to his bike to go over to the Byers residence where the party was at.

**\- 6:45 – Byers Residence -**

Dustin pounded the door in panic, “Open up! Emergency, emergency! Code red!”

The door quickly opened showing Mike, Max, El, Lucas and Will all together looking him in concern and confusion, “Dude what’s wrong?”

Dustin just ran inside to where the group was gathered, “I think something is wrong with Steve. I asked for a ride but he said no because of whatever he was doing, but then he never showed up, then Nancy said he wasn’t at school and-“

“Whoa! Slow down, speak English,” Max interrupted. Dustin nodded clearing his throat, catching his breath.

“So yesterday I asked Steve for a ride at 6, but he said he wasn’t to be busy due a tutoring session. Well, I showed up because I needed a few bucks form him, but Billy was- “

“Why was Billy at his house- “ Max interrupted looking confused at the thought of her brother being invited to Steve’s house.

“Not important now,’ Dustin interrupted, ‘Anyways he was he had been waiting so I called your house and your sister said that Steve friends were alone, it just seems weird for him. Disappear out of nowhere.”

“Aren’t you over reacting?”

“El, can you tell where Steve is?”

“Don’t tell my girlfriend- “

“Yes.” Within minutes El equipped herself with a blind fold and a quiet room. Everyone just watched her anxiously.

_She entered to the room of black. It was quiet, too quiet. She saw a figure resting against an old worn out fence, the figure was bloodied, arms tied their back, but as she got closer, she felt her blood run cold. The figure was a teen, male, with brown hair hiding his face that was full of lacerations and bruises. His mouth was open, it was obvious some of teeth were missing and that he was bleeding badly._

_“Steve?_

_Flashbacks began playing in rapid pace, one moment she saw Steve falling through freezing ice with his hands behind his back, then he was on the ground spitting up two of teeth. But what horrified her the most was when he was fighting off a figure that was overpowering him while he screamed a scream she never heard before. She didn’t even know he could make such a noise._

_Soon the image of him and his tormentor was fading out of her head._

_“STEVE!”_

Before El knew it, she was back in the living room, blood coming out her nose and her body filled with horror.

As everyone was asking questions, she just looked at everyone in complete horror.

“Steve is hurt. Someone hurt him. He’s tied. Can’t move. Quiet, really quiet. But really loud ...”

Before anyone could speak a loud knock was heard, followed by the door being opened to show-

“Billy? What the hell are you doing here?” Max demanded as soon he entered. It wasn’t until now she noticed a wallet in his hand. It was covered in blood.

“Pretty sure someone took pretty boy,” he stated throwing the wallet on the ground. It opened to reveal that all the dollar bills were still inside along with Steve’s drivers license.

“But why?” Lucas questioned looking disgusted at the bloodied wallet. Billy however didn’t acknowledge him, he only turned around while grabbing his sisters wrist dragging her away from the group.

“Billy! You just found his bloody wallet and you want to leave?! What the fuck!”

“Forget it shit bird, we’re going home- “

“If you don’t help us, I will tell Neil about the weed in your room!”

“I don’t have fucking weed-

“And who would Neil believe?” Billy just stared at his sister wide eyed knowing that Neil would beat him half death if he thought Billy had drugs at all. He would kill her right now for attempting to black mail him, but what the hell else was he supposed to do?

**\- 7:17 PM – Somewhere in Hawkins Woods -**

Soon Dustin, Max and El entered Billy’s car while Will, Mike, Lucas and Nancy got in Jonathan’s car (after begging and frantically calling the wheeler house) to look for ‘King Steve’. Billy was still pissed, and everyone could tell. Needless to say, no one said a word, not even Max dared to say anything, she didn’t want him to know how scared she really felt. Blackmail was the only power she had over him at this point.

‘First pretty boy goes missing, I’m 30 bucks short, now I’m a chauffeur driver for shitbirds friends, this is fucking perfect,’ he growled silently to himself. Again no one said a word.

They were now in the woods, it now pitch-black outside and slightly foggy. The fact Steve was missing and El saw such violence didn’t help make the woods look any less creepy. It looked like a serial killer’s wet dream out here. No people, only a hick town near-by and plenty of hiding places. Oh yeah, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Without warning El started mumbling as the environment became more and more recognizable to the environment she saw in the black room, “wooden fence, trees, river water … he’s here? He here!”

Billy watched her questionably but pulled over to the side of the road to a near-by a park parking area.

Soon Jonathan followed, and everyone got out to start looking around as soon as the cars were parked.

“Steve!” Nancy yelled waving a flashlight around, Jonathan followed closely behind her. She had tears threatening to run her face, she hadn’t felt this scared since discovering the upside down. Jonathan chose to remain silent knowing that the sooner they found Steve, the less stressed Nancy would be.

“Steve!” Dustin and Mike yelled looking around frantically. Dustin felt his heart race, would if Steve was in the upside down or worse flayed?

“Harrington! You better fucking be here!” Billy yelled walking towards the stream. But something caught his eye, the rocks were red. Spattered red.

He ignored the yells for Steve as he followed the trail, carefully walking towards the red as the red grew more and more apparent. He felt like he was in a badly written horror movie. He saw in a distance an old rotten wood fence that was barely holding up, but what caught his eye was how much the blood volume increased as he got closer the figure.

He nearly dropped his flashlight. The figure was Steve.

“Jesus fucking- hey! Hey!” he started to yell going up to Steve, whom was wasn’t responding. Billy got on his knees to looks the still teen more closely, but the new details of his injuries grew a knot in his throat. His skin was cold as ice, and blood was coming out of his ears, nose and mouth. He showed no signs of life.

Billy checked for a pulse to feel a slow heart rate, but it was better than nothing.

“Come on pretty boy, I beat the shit out of you, and you were fine! Wake the fuck up! This isn’t fucking funny!” Billy didn’t know why he was so mad. He felt frustrated, normally outside the house he had control and the lack of control he had in this situation was just fueling his anger.

Soon other flashlight came up to Billy. Gasps and whispers filled the air. Billy took his coat off placing it over Steve in a vain attempt to cover the freezing boy, it wasn’t until now that he realized Steve was soaking wet, no wonder he was freezing cold. How the fuck was he still alive?

Jonathan came up to him walking around the fence to see Steve’s wrists tightened tightly behind his back with only the post holding him up. His wrists looked raw and bloody. It was obvious he had been struggling for some time. As he looked more at Steve, he noticed that blood was around his ankles too, was he tied up before? What the hell happen within the last few hours.

“What the hell, who would tie him up like this?” Jonathan asked as he began to cut of the rope with a packet knife he had. As Steve’s arms were let down the blood running down became more obvious than before. But the cuts looked intentional, there is no way it was from a fall or crash. As Billy got a better look at his arm, he felt his blood run cold and his heart rate going through the roof.

The words ‘fag’, ‘faggot’ and ‘cock-lover’ were carved into his skin, _carved_. But the words that really nearly set Billy off was the words on Steve’s left forearm.

‘Pretty Boy’.

_Pretty boy._

**_Pretty fuckin’ boy_ **

“Is this the work of the mind flayer?” Dustin whispered/asked, breaking the silence. No one said a word. Billy was easily able to let Steve lean against him, hugging/holding up the still body. Billy looked stone faced and emotionless, but on the inside he was trembling as he felt the warm, old and caked blood soak through his shirt.

_“Why is this pissing me off so much?”_ He questioned himself, again his face didn’t betray any emotion.

The silence in the air was broken as police signs and ambulance sirens filled the air. Soon footsteps were heard again, this time it was Hopper followed by Joyce Byers. It was clear that the two were on a date before being called. He immediately looked shocked at the amount of blood that smeared everywhere and even more so at the unconscious Steve that was still being held up by Billy.

“What the hell is this?” he asked ignoring Joyce whom walked around him to Steve, taking off her own coat placing it on the ground helping Billy place the still brunette on the ground.

“Ok easy, watch his head and neck,” she instructed as she and Billy carefully lowered him to the ground was hard, but she knew that the ambulance and paramedics were nearly here. She was horrified but tried to remain calm, she hadn’t felt this scared since her son disappeared.

No said a word as paramedics made their way through to the group. The paramedics quickly fitted Steve with a neck brace and oxygen, while pushing Billy and Joyce away.

“Heartbeat is less then 60 per minute-he is entering hypovolemic shock heat rate is increasing rapidly, right femur is broken, pelvis may have damage and lacerations on his forearms caused by unknown foreign object, let’s get out of here men,” the head paramedic instructed lifting Steve to the board to which the other rushed him to the gurney near the ambulance. Joyce was able to join the ambulance as they loaded up Steve and drove away to the nearest hospital.

Dustin attempted to join in, but he was stopped by Hopper, “Sorry kid but not today.”

He looked from Billy whom was covered in dried and wet blood to Jonathan who had rope in his hands that was covered din blood. He raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t suspect that either had anything to do with this. But to say that that the two teens looked like dear caught in headlight was an understatement.

“You two are coming with me,’ he stated. Both looked surprised but before either could argue Hopper interrupted them, ‘Relax I have no reason, at least as of now, that either of you did this considering how long Harrington has been out here. It’s just procedure is all.”

He then turned his attention to Nancy and his fellow officer Flo, “Wheeler, Flo, can you two return the kids home? And I’ll let the state know Hargrove’s car is here, so it isn’t towed.

As Hopper lead Jonathan and Billy to his car, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wanted to believe this was some abnormal activity, but he had a gut feeling he knew no monsters were involved.

This was a human atrocity. And somehow it was way more frighting then anything the upside down could ever conjure.


	2. The Worse is Yet to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation starts, but there are more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand I will be making more chapters. I'll try to post more, but I'm also a computer science major in my last year and I'm getting ready to move to a new country, so I can't promise daily updates.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> !!WARNING-Please Read!!:
> 
> Homophobic language and the use of a racial slur from a minor character  
> Attempted assault  
> Descriptions/Flashbacks of physical assault and torture  
> Descriptions of medical conditions

**Chapter 2 – The Worse is Yet to Come**

“I’m going to ask this one more time, did either of you see or find anything else? You just found him there?” Hopper asked Jonathan and Billy, who were both sitting across from him.

“We didn’t do anything, he just … looked like that and no one else was there but him,” Jonathan stated again for the forth time that night. Hopper knew full well that El helped them find Steve, but he decided to state that they found Steve accidently while searching for him (because who else outside of this town would believe a girl with powers found a missing teen?). Currently Jonathan was the only one really speaking, Billy just kept silent for the most part.

Hopper had Callahan ask the kids questions while he sat there in the police station for hours with the two teen boys, he asked the usual questions like ‘When did you notice anything suspicious?’, ‘Who did Steve last contact?’ and ‘Are you aware of anyone who would wish Steve harm or who has motive to harm him?’. The endless questions tired all three of them, but he knew full well that the first 24 hours were the most crucial and he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste any time or opportunity.

“Son?” Hopper asked. Billy barely looked at him.

“Hey kid, if you don’t state where you were between 3 and 6 then I have to count you as a suspect- “

“I was at basketball practice till 4:30, then after that I returned home, then went to Harrington’s house, but he wasn’t there.”

“Oh? You just happened to find his bloodied wallet? Just like that?” Billy wanted to scoff at the obvious bluff.

“I thought Harrington was there still, but his car was there and as I was walking over to his car I saw the wallet. His license fell out, so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together, I figured he had a problem with one his former lackeys.”

“And why were you at Harrington’s house in the first place?” Hopper was finally getting something useful … or so he thought.

“Harrington was going to give me $30 to tutor him, he wanted to make it into college because his daddy was pressuring him to do tech, which he didn’t want to do,” Jonathan looked at Billy in disbelief. Why the hell would Steve trust this guy?

_“I thought Nancy was already helping Steve. Is he really that desperate?”_ Jonathan mentally decided to talk about this with Nancy later on when they were alone.

“That’s kinda step, ain’t it? I mean, $30?”

“Hey, it wasn’t my price, it was Harrington’s, it was $20 for the tutoring session and $10 to keep me quiet each time. He said if I told anyone, he would make some bullshit up because he’s still ‘King Steve’ on the swim team and everyone listens to him, or some bullshit like that.” Hopper knew this was going nowhere, so he finally just acknowledged the teen and motioned for both of them to get up.

“Ok boys, that’s enough for tonight, I’ll have you come back when needed,” he stated sounding tired. It was now 10 something at nighttime, between getting witness statements, taking Steve to the hospital and gathering the blood wallet from the Byers house (which Hopper lectured the party and Billy for not contacting him as soon as they found it and for messing with possible evidence), stating everyone was tired was putting it lightly. He knew El was with Joyce, but he still needed to interview Steve or see if he was even awake to do an interview.

Hopper lead both boys out of the room to the main exit/entrance of the station.

“Jonathan, your mother will be here to pick you up and Billy you- “

Before either could say anything, an angry raging man entered the station. If he was a cartoon Hopper could have sworn, he saw smoke come out the man’s ears. After looking at Billy’s face, the mystery man’s identity was obvious.

“What in the fuck boy?! First you allow your sister to stay with that nigger and his friends, and now you’re part of a fucking crime?!”

Billy just stood still waiting for whatever his dad had store for him, until Hopper stepped in front of him.

“Whoa! I don’t know how they do it in California, but here in Hawkins you’re not going to beat a minor or anyone in my station,’ Neil just stared at the officer in anger, but remained quiet.

‘And just so you should know sir, your son found an injured teen and actually helped him from developing further hypothermia- “

“Why in the hell where you there instead of watching your sister like I told you? Or were you too busy looking in the mirror like a faggot!” he raged as pushed Hopper away and his hands circled their way onto Billy’s throat but before he knew it, he felt himself being wrestled by Hopper who easily overpowered him. Powell (who, along with Flo, had been at the desk nearby filing the witness statements and making calls) got up pushing Billy and Jonathan behind his, drawing his gun as back up for Hopper. Flo just watched shaking her head at the enraged Hargrove, did this fool really think he could get his way by acting like this?

“Whoa there! You just committed battery against a minor! I can hold you for 24 hours just for that!” Hopper growled wrestling handcuffs on the enraged man. Before Hopper could get the cuffs on, Neil head-butted the officer square in the face, but after fighting literal monsters Hopper recovered from the blow in no time.

“Assault against a minor, resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer? Wow Hargrove, you really want to get locked up tonight, huh?’

Billy watched in amazement and slight fear as he watched his dad being locked in a jail cell while still screaming and yelling like some crazed maniac.

‘You have the right to remain silent, and to have an attorney represent you and if you can’t afford one- “

“I know my rights Hopper! That boy knows this isn’t over- “

“Hargrove, we don’t say you have the right to remain silent so our lives are easier. We say it so your own stupid mouth doesn’t make things worse for yourself. And considering you already have three charges in less than 15 minutes I would shut up if I were you, k?” Hopper finished leading himself, Jonathan and Billy outside ignoring the mans continued screams and shouts.

“I’ll punish you for this William! You hear me?! Your still my responsibility and it will stay that way!” Billy cringed slightly at the use of his real name; he knew that in itself was a threat his dad liked to use.

At this time Joyce came by to pick up Jonathan, whom gladly went in after an exhausting night (And witnessing what a crazy psychopath Billy’s father is). She met eyes with Hopper who only nodded slightly in acknowledgment. With that she drove into the night leaving Billy and Hopper in the parking lot alone.

“Ok Hargrove, let’s get you back to your car- “

“I can’t see Harrington? I’m the one that found him, and I even gave him my damn coat-”

“Kid, I don’t think your help is needed at this time unless you have specific information you can verify- “

“Harrington had some stuff carved on him, ‘faggot’ ‘cock-lover and ‘pretty boy’, but I couldn’t see anything else’, Billy stated nonchalantly. Hopper raised an eyebrow, before turning around signaling Billy with his pointer finger to continue following him. However, before he entered the car Hopper tossed Billy a dark blue generic police jacket, to which the teen looked back in confusion.

“You’re covered in blood and your coat is now in evidence because it has particulates from the crime scene, plus I don’t think the nurses at the hospital would appreciate you walking in looking a serial killer and scaring the shit out of their patients” Billy just put the jacket on silently agreeing with the police officer as he got into in the car.

The car ride to the hospital was awkward and quiet. Hopper decided to break the silence.

“You know, there are a lot of part time jobs and other ways to make money, why Harrington? From what my daughter tells me, you two aren’t exactly buddy-buddy. In fact, you two sound like enemies.”

Billy turned to him, “Because rich boy is easy money. Besides I think you have the proof you need after seeing Neil tonight. I don’t care if its Harrington, plus scout’s honor. He gives me money to be quiet, I stay quiet. A deal is a deal. Business is business. He said if I didn’t, he wouldn’t pay me anymore and he knows I need it once I turn 18.”

Hopper just nodded his head, “Guess you and Steve have more common.”

“What?”

“I can’t say much, but from what you, my daughter and your sister told me, Steve and his parents don’t see eye to eye on pretty much anything. His father owns a tech business, which he wanted Steve to take over, but Steve has no interest. He wants to leave and pursue his education, but he can only do it with better grades. He wants freedom just like you, though granted it’s a different type of freedom.”

Billy just nodded absorbing the information, “I’m not as big of an asshole that everyone thinks-”

“Yeah, yeah, listen kid. I’m going to tell you a hard truth. You and your little popular cliché friends, if your peaking now, you will be miserable after school,’ Billy just stared at the officer in silence, ‘ To be honest I’m glad that Steve lost that so now he focusing on real shit that matters, not dumb high school shit he will forget months after graduation.’

Hopper paused momentarily to see if Billy was actually listening to him.

‘So, the choice is yours, I see the way you act, and your little badass man act doesn’t count for shit in the real world. So, cut it while you can, otherwise the only thing you have to look forward to is a 20-year reunion that comes with 20-pound weight gain from drinking yourself every night,” Hopper stated in calm yet stern voice.

Billy was weirdly intrigued. He wasn’t angry or afraid of Hopper. He actually felt like he had a father figure talking to him, or what he thought a dad should act like. You know like in the movies and shit.

‘And quite frankly after tonight this social stance and high school jock rivalry should be utter bullshit to you. I don’t care what your father tells you, a man makes his choices and you don’t have to make the same ones he does or act how he does, especially that disgusting language of his,’ By now Billy was paling at the explanation. Hopper was reading him like a book.

“How do you know- “

“You don’t think I recognize abusive behavior and how kids pick it up? I would be pretty shitty cop if I ignored patterns like that. Plus, your reaction at the station when he lunged at you pretty confirmed any doubts I had,’ Hopper stated without looking away from the road.

‘As long as you and your sister are in this town that shit ain’t going to be approved. Your father is lost cause as far as I’m concerned, but you still have time kid. So, sort out what is really important to you, not your jock buddies or your father.”

Billy didn’t respond back he just looked out the window. He couldn’t see anything, but for some reason the car felt colder than before.

Neither said word as Hopper rolled up to the hospital. He and Billy easily entered (and he gladly ignored the coos from the nurses that noticed Billy), and the receptionist lead them to the viewing room where Steve was sleeping.

Hopper talked with trauma nurse who was running down all the injuries that they found, apparently a forensic nurse would be coming in the morning to do a more thorough examination. But Billy was too shocked when he saw the damage done to Steve.

He eyes were closed, both his eyes were black and swollen, a head wrap was around his head and an oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose. His hands and arms were covered in wires and tubes, and weird net stuff was over the carvings where the skin was most exposed. Billy couldn’t see the rest of his body due to the sheets but he could tell there was some major damage.

Weirdly he wanted to tell Steve everything was ok, or least tell him he was sorry. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but it felt wrong to just watch the unconscious guy barely breathe in and out of his mask, while he stood there covered in his blood.

“Kid? Kid!” Hopper knocked him out of his trance. Billy to see Hopper with the head nurse.

“Kid, can you tell the nurse what you saw, so the forensic nurse can have notes for tomorrow?”

Billy nodded, for once complying to authority. It felt like hours before he returned home (after Hopper took him back to his car), he didn’t want to return home, even though his father was in jail, that house was still a hell hole to him.

Within minutes of returning home he decided to get a few hours of sleep before school. As he felt himself drift away, he failed to notice a pair of eyes peeping in on his room. Max quietly walked back to her room, for once she fell asleep peacefully, knowing that her house, for now, wasn’t a war zone.

**\- 7:09 AM – Surgery Recovery Room -**

Three nurses rolled Steve to his room as he began to wake up from the amount of anesthesia. His whole body felt numb, he could barely stay awake. Everything was foggy, he could have sworn he missed a week of his life.

Unknown to him a bar had been placed in his leg where his femur was broken. He had 12 facial stitches, traumatic brain injury (thankfully not so bad they needed to perform surgery and shave all his hair), facial fractures and his whole lower area felt numb.

As he closed his eyes to enter back into sleep all the memories from last night hit him.

_“Fucking faggot! Is that why you’re on the swim team!?” a crowbar hit his leg._

_“So that why you dated Wheeler, little cover up, so daddy doesn’t know his son is sissy!” a foot licked him in the face._

_The sound of screeching car came his direction, he panted hard as he tried to outrun the car, but it was no use. All he heard was a crunching sound as soon as he hit the pavement. The figures got out, to which one of them gave a toothy smile._

_“Want to run, huh? Let’s take you swimming since you like exercising so much!” his body was dumped in freezing cold water, there was still ice in river and lake. His screamed at the violent jabs the cold water made towards his skin. His hands were tied, he couldn't swim or save himself. It was like needles pierced his skin and his insides were jumping all over the place, desperate for warmth and air._

_He didn’t even notice he was being dragged out and placed back into the trunk. Only to be let out a few minutes later, and back on the ground._

_“Fucking pervert is that why you hang out with the kiddies! I should have killed you when I had the chance!” a punch hit him in the face._

_His wrists were tied his back against the rotten post, just when he thought it was over, he saw one of the figures with a pair of pliers and the other was using a lighter to heat up the blade in their hands. He could have sworn both of them smiled in glee._

_“Ready for your make over, pretty boy? Open wide and don’t move otherwise my partner might misspell” the taller figure instructed in a sickly-sweet voice. As Steve felt his mouth being forced open, he screamed and cried until everything turned dark._

_But he felt everything._

“AHHH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! HELP!” Steve began to scream pulling out his IV’s, he didn’t even pay attention to the nurses attempting to calm.

“Mr. Harrington, you’re in the hospital now! It me, Nurse Ramirez, I was just with you in the emergency surgical room,” A nurse shouted/explained trying to hold his arm down before rip anything else out. But neither she nor the other nurse could calm him as his panic increased.

“We need to calm him! He is still recovering from surgery, please don’t restrain him with excessive force.” Finally, a nurse was able to take a syringe injecting it into Steve’s backside, to which he quickly stopped struggling.

The voices in the room began to fade and everything felt numb to the touch.

All he remembers is falling back into the dark.

**\- 9:29 AM – Swim, Basketball and Cheerleading Teams – Hawkins High School Gym –**

Hopper was standing in front of the high school teams that were in practice yesterday after school and the only teams that would have remained at school till after 4, so no chess team, photography club, yearbook committee, debate team or detention students were suspects as of now.

Police officers from other major cities were in the gym as well. As soon as he and Flo phoned other stations within Indiana, several officers came forward volunteering their skills and time to help with the case. Normally a small town was no big deal but considering how violent the attack was, it caught attention immediately. Plus, there was no telling if another teen would be a target. If an attempted killer went this far in a small town, what else could they do?

“All of you here were on the school ground when Harrington disappeared for nearly 4 hours and was found in near 40-degree weather. And until all your alibi's check out you will remain a suspect till then- “

“What exactly happened to Harrington? I saw him changing after swim and he was fine- “ One student interrupted. 

“Yes, but when we came in this morning all his belongs, including his car and school backpack were found. Not mention his wallet, which was covered in blood, was also recovered. Any other interrupting questions?”

Before Hopper could even blink another guy spoke up, “Why was Harrington taken?”

“That is not relevant for you or anyone here to know at the moment, and until the case is solved and Harrington wants to mention detail it will remain confidential,” Everyone in the gymnasium groaned in disappointment at the lack of details, which made Hopper roll his eyes.

“And it should be mentioned that if any of you do know details that possibly lead to the criminals responsible for this and you choose to not tell us or worse yet keep it an active secret, you will be charged with aiding a criminal, which can be considered a felony in this case since it nearly lead to the death of minor.’

Everyone in the gym went silent immediately, some looked around to see if anyone looked guilty while other looked scared at the thought of being in the same room as the criminal, ‘So if you think your cliché or popularity is more important than being charged, well I’ll tell you this now: it won’t be pretty.’

Before any more questions could be asked Hopper spoke again, 'Everyone line up, no one leaves or is allowed to attend class until everyone here is accounted for and interviewed. No expectations, so if you have hot date after school I, or another officer, will do the cancellation on the phone for you.”

Everyone moaned at the thought of being there for hours but complied with lining up. No one wanted to stay there for several hours or any longer then had to.

‘ _This is going to be a long day’_ he groaned silently to himself as other police officers began to interview every student inside the gym one by one.

**-2:46 PM – Hawkins Middle School –**

The party was finally let out from school, but today already felt off. Steve’s attack was already the talk of the town, and wild theories were already alive and well. Was there a crazed serial killer? Was it a ransom gone wrong? An unsuccessful murder attempt? Or was some sicko taking pleasure from beating minors within the small town?

Soon that morning all the parents/guardians were called, and it was announced that no children or teens were allowed to bike home or walk home alone. It was a non-negotiable agreement. It would be effective immediately and in place till the person responsible was caught. No expectations.

Max broke away from the party to see Billy waiting for her as he was smoking a cigarette while leaning against the hood of his car, everyone looked at her in bewilderment.

“Max, I thought you wanted to hang out?” Lucas yelled out. Max turned looking conflicted before shouting back.

“Later, ok stalker? I’ve got questions and I will get answers!’ before she could finish Dustin began to follow Max which confused her even more.

‘What are you doing?' but Dustin completely ignored her walking up to her brother.

'Are you fucking suicidal?!' she whispered/yelled in slight panic. Granted her brother was not asshole-ish like he normally was this morning, but she had no idea what he was like now. But it was too late, Dustin was at the car.

“Hey, you going to the hospital. Do you know where Steve is?” Billy just looked at the kid with tired eyes. He was too exhausted to come up with any insults or threats.

“Kid, you’re better off watching your back- “

“Come on! You can’t possibly tell me you saw nothing weird or out of the norm!’ now Billy was looking at Dustin like he was crazy, ‘Look my mom works there, so just drop me off, I even have 6 bucks- “

“If you shut the fuck up now I’ll take you to your babysitter,’ Billy interrupted as Max finally got to the car, she was surprised that no blood was shed, ‘but I’m warning you now, Harrington is not a pretty site.”

Neither Dustin or Max said a thing inside as the car drove away from the school and onto the road. It was 15 minutes to the hospital and by the time they got there no one had said a word till the car literally parked in its spot.

“Uh … thanks!” Dustin hastily got out of the car leaving behind the six bucks in the back seat. Max just watched him enter the hospital in silence.

Billy gripped his steering wheel until he finally punched it angrily getting out of the car. For once Max wasn’t scared, she was curious. Ever since last night her brother has been acting well … nicer? Or at least what passed as nice for him.

“Come on, shitbird. I know you want to see your part-time mom,” he stated grabbing onto her wrist as they made their way into the hospital, where Dustin was arguing with the receptionist. Seeing the confrontation, Billy let go of Max's wrist quickly going up.

“What’s the problem?”

“They won’t let us see Steve! Or tell me anything! -“

“Kid’ the receptionist interrupted, a pulsing blood vessel formed on her head from annoyance, ‘I told you five times already, you are not family and Harrington is technically a minor. By law, I can’t tell you any information unless, he, his parents or the police officers working with him give permission- “

“It’s alright miss Armstrong, these kids and this young man all were there when Harrington was found,’ the trio turned around to see that it was Hopper and Joyce.

‘May we go visit the kid, if he wakes up?” the receptionist got up to talk with the nearby nurse before returning back to the group, ‘Harrington is awake, but due to his condition only two people can come in at a time.”

Hopper just nodded his head leading the group to where the nurse was leading him. Billy felt slightly uncomfortable as he was led down the hall, something about hospitals always depressed him, maybe it was from his own mother being admitted so many times because of his dad. Or him being admitted. He didn’t know. He was pulled out of his shock when he felt a smaller hand slip into his, he turned to see it was Max. She looked scared too, but for once he didn’t push her away. He just didn’t have the energy to be nasty to her, at least not today.

After what seemed like forever finally the walk ended as the group was right outside Steve’s room.

“Joyce, why don’t we go first?” Hopper suggested as he broke the silence of the group. Everyone nodded agreeing in silence. With that Hopper and Joyce entered the sterile room carefully. On the bed reading his book was a teen boy with casts, gauze and bandages all over his arms, the wrap around his head was removed to reveal stitches on his forehead and a blanket covered his lower half. But what stood out the most was the medical mask covering his nose and mouth.

The figure was tired and looked like he aged horribly within the last few hours with the lack of proper sleep (and him forcing himself to read and overuse his brain), but one thing was for sure.

Steve was awake.

**-Outside the room –**

Both Max and Dustin were waiting on a bench outside the room. Billy left briefly to have another quick smoke, but even without him there it was still an uncomfortable feeling being outside Steve’s room. And it didn’t help that no one would tell them anything. All they knew was that he was alive.

Dustin noticed the forms hanging on the clipboard and quickly took them from the wall before any nurses could see, before returning to the bench where Max was sitting. The redhead immediately looked shocked at what he was reading.

“Are you trying to get us kicked out?!” she whispered/demanded. Dustin just put a finger up to mouth, hiding the clip board in his jacket as a nurse passed by.

“If they won’t tell us anything then might as well find a way around it!” he answered in a hushed voice. He took the forms out shocked how many pages were already documented.

Max felt horrible, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious and to her regret she read the pages. Words that stuck pout to her were ‘pelvis fractures’, ‘femur fracture, successful surgery’, ‘traumatic brain injury’, ‘missing frontal teeth (remains location: unknown)’, but what really disturbed her were the sentences ‘Injuries consistent with pedestrian vs. car impact’, ‘Possible proof of active/consistent criminal MO’ and ‘proof of criminal intent to torture victim to death through injuries and environmental temperatures’ in the section ‘Please see notes left by forensic nurse Ludmilla Cohen, Department 310’. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. A psychopath like this was now running around town?

Dustin seemed to have read the same thing because he froze instantly. He didn’t dare to turn to the notes. Neither said a word until they felt/saw the chart being forced out of Dustin hands. They were about to yell at the person only to see Billy angrily stare back at them.

“Are you two fucking kidding me?” he demanded, swiftly putting the chart back before any of the medical staff noticed. But neither reacted they looked blue to the face, like any sense of proof of joy was sucked out of them.

‘Fine since neither of you shits will talk, I’ll say this: mind your fucking business. If Harrington wants to tell you shit, he will. Until then stay out of his shit, got it?” turning away from them to lean against the wall near where the bench was.

No one said a single word.

**-Inside Steve’s hospital room -**

Joyce was the first to react, she smiled getting closer to the bed, sitting down on the side of the bed as Steve sat up to face her.

“Hi honey, how are you? And why the mask? Is everything ok?” she asked looking worried. Steve looked down carefully taking it off to reveal a slightly crooked nose and his mouth was clearly missing several front row teeth.

Joyce regretted asking the question instantly.

‘Oh honey … I am so sorry- “before she could complete her question Steve put his wrapped hand up to his eyes silently starting to sob and choke on his tears. The single mom said nothing as she leaned in gently hugging the boy who just leaned against her slowly resting his dead weight to rest against her.

Hopper just watched in silence as Joyce sat there hugging Steve some more, this looked like a beautiful moment to him. But he also felt mad on the inside, because Steve’s mother should be here. Instead however both were gone, and only their assistant, their fucking assistant, was answering their calls while they were in Chicago. They have yet to respond at all despite the assistant telling Hopper that both Harrington’s knew by now. And that they knew some of the extent to the injuries he received.

‘ _Some people don’t deserve children’_ he thought silently to himself as he saw Steve using his casts to dry his tears. After a few minutes he and Joyce started talking, by now he was smiling slightly and even laughing a little. Hopper didn’t pay attention to what they were talking about, but it made him happy to see Steve at least be somewhat talkative.

He didn’t know what to expect. He sincerely hoped this was a genuine reaction, not the teen putting on an act. Being a cop, he has seen people react to trauma in a number of different ways. Some were emotionless, some laughed, some cried, some made their anger known, some refused to acknowledge anything that happened, but some sadly thought that they deserved what happened to them somehow. Like they had it coming or something close to that. All he knew that no one reacted the same, but for whatever reason, people still expected a specific reaction otherwise they deemed something was ‘wrong’ with the person.

But before he could think he saw Steve begin to fall asleep. Joyce just smiled sadly, carefully tucking in the teen while minding his IV’s and his casts. Both adults left the room only to see that the trio outside was waiting anxiously.

"Sorry kids, maybe tomorrow. He’s exhausted from just talking for 15 minutes,” Hopper explained which earned a groan from them, but Dustin stepped forward looking frantically at the closed door.

“But can’t I see him at least? Is he ok?” Hopper stopped him.

“Kid, this is serious, ok? You need to be patient, his body has been through a lot and I doubt he would like it someone went into his room without his knowledge,’ before Dustin could ask or beg anymore Hopper looked at Joyce then back at Max and Billy.

“Joyce if you could please Dustin home, I would appreciate that,’ he then turned to Max and Billy, ‘You two need to come with me. It’s regarding your father and mother. Billy, I’m trusting you to follow me, if you’re smart you’ll listen to me.”

Both looked shocked, but Max looked horrified when her mother was brought up. Before anyone could speak, the group split up into their own vehicles.

As Hopper sat alone in his car his radio came alive, “Hopper, this is Callahan, I have updated information- ‘

Hopper picked up his radio not hesitating to answer, “Yes, I copy. I’m bringing the Hargrove and Mayfield kids over now- “

“It’s regarding the Harrington case”

Hopper paused for a second as he drove out of the parking lot, “And?”

“I just spoke with the forensic nurse that examined Harrington and took a look at her notes sent in, and she stated that she saw two findings that may show markers of a possible serial killer in the making,’ Hopper immediately felt this heart rate go through the roof, a serial killer was in his town?

‘She noted that he had craved words in his skin, all but one had any relations with his sexual orientation. It was the Letter R and possibly a B or an 8 maybe?”

“Any hate groups, gangs or extremist groups with those initials?”

“Not that I found, they may be the persons initials? It may be their way of marking Steve as a trophy of sorts, like ‘oh look what I can do’ type of thing. But she also noted that he had two burn marks at the back of his neck. But I have no idea what it’s from, they are perfectly identical, same size, shape and both are second degree burns. I don’t know, this look like a possible MO.”

Hopper signed deeply, he really needed a beer after this, “Was there anything else of interest?”

“Not as of now, some metal fragments were found in his arms, but they are still on their way to the lab. And it could take months to get any results, the same goes for the mysterious burn marks. Harrington gave consent for the forensic nurse to take graphs of the brunt skin, but again, it will take weeks to find anything or get any results,” Callahan explained, sounding just as disappointed as Hopper.

“Smart criminals, huh? I hate smart criminals,” he heard Callahan laugh dryly.

“Agree with you on that one, anyways I’ll see you soon, out,” with that Hopper placed his radio piece back signing for perhaps the hundredth time that day. Little did he know in the other car behind him Max and Billy sat wondering in silence what would happen at the police station, and not far away Dustin and Joyce sat in her car, both were too tired to say anything as Joyce drove him back to his house.

But everyone had the same question on their minds.

What the hell is going to happen next?


	3. Evidence and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes control in his own unique way and Hopper finds more evidence, but not all of it is from the Harrington case. 
> 
> WARNING!:
> 
> \- Discussion of child abuse and domestic violence  
> \- Descriptions of blood and scars  
> \- Homophonic language mentioned  
> \- Possible law and legal inaccuracies  
> \- Possible medical inaccuracies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, this chapter gave me such a bad headache. I have no idea what US laws were like in the 80's, so I researched and improvised the best I could with the time I had. Hopefully I didn't butcher anything too badly. 
> 
> PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!

**Chapter 3 – Evidence and Control**

**\- Hawkins station – 4:15**

Currently Hopper was sitting across from Max and Billy with only Flo inside the station with them at the moment since the other officers were still out.

“Your father is going to remain in custody. Your mother may be compliant to arrest or charges as well- “He began explaining. Both siblings looked shocked and surprised at the same time.

“But why?” Max asked/demanded. Hopper fought back his real reaction, he knew neither of them would react to this well.

“Child neglect and endangerment, not just towards Billy here, but also towards you too, Max. Your mother knew about this behavior and still allowed it to go on with you in the same home, that is considered child endangerment- “

“But she didn’t do anything!” Max defended looking more and more panicked. Flo came over to the table after seeing how downhill the intervention as going.

“Hopper, I got this,’ Flo stated, inviting herself to sit right besides Hopper, ’Listen sweetheart, I may be a secretary, but I’ve seen this happen way too may times before with other kids. Your mom may not be participating in the violence and abuse herself, but by sitting there and doing nothing and possibly even agreeing to your stepfathers’ actions, makes her just as compliant in the eyes of the law.’

Before Max could speak again Flo cleared her throat before continuing.

‘She also may be a victim of his abuse as well. Which may have resulted in her developing what we call ‘battered women syndrome’- “

“Battered what?” Billy asked raising an eyebrow.

“Battered woman syndrome,’ Flo restated, ‘Women in domestic abuse relationships often blame themselves or believe that they somehow deserve the abuse or relationship, and they reach to the point where they think they can’t get away from the abuse and accept it as a norm. At first he may make the relationship tense or create tension, then he takes it to another level either through a physical, psychological or emotional burst then in the third stage he apologizes, promises he'll never do it again, then does it again and again till your mom accepts it as normal.”

Max all the sudden looked pale, like she agreed with Flo, but didn’t want to accept it, “But she not dumb enough to do that- “

“I never said or implied that, hon, ‘Flo Interrupted her, giving a small smile, ‘ In a clear state of mind she may have known something was wrong, and maybe once she is separated from him she will begin to see certain flaws she couldn’t before with him around. But as of now she has a choice: leave her husband and arrange protection for herself and you two, or stay by her husband but risk losing custody of both of you. Because again in the eyes of the law she is endangering both of you and performing neglect by not reporting this when it happened.’

“But it’s not her fault!”

“Sweetheart, I’m not blaming your mother for anything that redneck husband of hers does, but our hands are tied. We can’t change the laws around just for you, your brother or your mother. How this will be handled depends on how your mother decides to approach this.”

For once Max had nothing to say. She stayed still shaking her head back and forward.

“But I’m almost 18, can’t I just watch her? I already do anyways-”

“Hargrove, your 17. A minor,’ Hopper answered, ‘Unless you are emancipated you can’t take care of or have custody of a minor while also being minor, even if they are family.”

Billy brushed his hands through hair, he only did that when he was completely stressed, “Then what are we supposed to do? Get sent to a foster home with six other troubled teens?”

“No,’ Hopper stated, before taking out a form, ‘Let me summarize these forms for you two.’

Both just watched as he pointed at the first form, ‘This gives me and Joyce Byers temporary custody of both of you, and don’t ask how, I pulled some strings that’s all you need to know for now.’

He paused before looking at Billy, ‘I have some special conditions for you, Hargrove. But we will disguise it later.’ He then pulled out the second form, ignoring Billy’s suspicious look.

‘This is a search warrant for the house and this,’ Hopper paused revealing another form, ‘is for Hargrove here to get an examination form the forensic nurse at the hospital,” Billy looked at him wide before grabbing the paper.

“What? You have a warrant for my body?” Billy asked in disbelief. Hopper just nodded, now Billy looked more stressed then before. He did not want anyone to know about his past, and this would expose all his and his dad’s dirty laundry.

“Sorry son, it’s nothing personal just what we have to do. But don’t even think of running.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, just think of it as a solid promise,” Hopper stated. Flo watched the two kids carefully, she felt bad for both of them, but she also admired what Hopper was doing for them. This was probably the first time either kid got any help whatsoever.

Especially for Billy.

Billy just sat back in his chair not looking at anyone for a few minutes until he finally looked up again, “When I do have to do this warrant?”

**\- 3 Days Later – Hawkins Hospital – 3:30**

Billy did not know why he was doing this. He already had enough of his shit going on, first he and Max were not allowed to live in their own house on their own because both were minors. He wanted to get emancipated, but apparently that was a waste of time because it takes forever to process and by the time it would be processed, he would already be 18 anyways. So, Hopper had temporary custody until they could establish what to do next, which heavily depended on Susan’s part in all this.

But yet here he was. At the hospital by himself instead of basketball practice, to get looked up and down by a forensic nurse. As he approached the front desk the same lady from before recognized him.

“Young man, Harrington isn’t awake at this time- “

“Not here for him. I’m here because of this warrant order,” he stated bluntly showing the form with the nurse’s name and the types of examinations that were required.

The lady just smiled slightly, she had a look of utter pity on her face, Billy hated it, “She should be ready for you now, let me take you to her.”

With that she and Billy walked down the hallway to the department where the nurse was at. She looked middle aged and had grayed brunette hair that tied up into a ponytail, but she looked ok enough.

Once the receptionist closed the door, the nurse approached Billy smiling gently. Billy could tell she has seen some horrible shit in her career, “Hello Mr. Hargrove, my name is Ludmilla Cohen and I will be conducting your exam today to the specifications of a warrant filed by Hawkins Town Chief Jim Hopper badge number 380. Before we start, are there any questions or concerns?”

“What are we exactly doing?”

“I will be taking x-rays, some photographs and some blood sample, then you are free to go,” she explained as simply as she could. Billy looked skeptical, but he knew if he acted out Hopper would out find out easily and it would only make shit harder for him.

“Ok.”

With that he changed into a hospital gown and allowed himself to be manhandled for over an hour by a woman no bigger than his own sister.

**\- Around 4:57 – Hawkins Hospital –**

“Fucking finally,” Billy whispered to himself as he was leaving the room. As if being poked at and asked questions wasn’t bad enough, now he had to wait to see what she would find. It couldn’t be that much, right? Oh, and she also took some of his hair strands, got a release for his dental records and did a whole physical test like any doctor would do.

Needless to say, he was happy he didn’t have to do that again.

As he walked back downstairs, he noticed that down the hall was the room where Steve was currently staying at. Billy froze not knowing if he should stay or go. Against his better judgement he made his way down the hall to Steve’s room.

“God, the fuck is wrong with me? I should be happy ‘King Steve’ is here while I have power at school,” he mumbled to himself as he made his way over to Steve’s assigned room, the door was wide open. Without knocking he entered to see Steve attempting to read a book, only to discard it in favor of hiding his lower face with his hospital blankets.

“Hey, I know I’m fine to at, but no need to hide,” Billy joked hoping to hear a rebuttal. Only to be meet with silence while Steve didn’t take his eyes off of him.

‘It’s called a joke Harrington, and I know you can talk so talk,’ he stated/demanded. But Steve still looked him in distrust, as if he was guarding himself.

“Wha yob wan?” he asked/mumbled. Billy looked at the brunette in slight confusion. Steve (to the best of his abilities) rolled his eyes at his rivals’ response.

“Are you high?” Steve sighed deeply allowing the blanket to slide down, to which Billy was met with the brunettes slightly crooked nose. But still, he didn’t understand what Steve was so upset about.

“So what? It’s no big deal,” Steve breathed in deeply before opening his mouth to reveal that several of his front row were gone, his mouth looked like that of a grade schooler. Billy felt his eyes widen and his heart nearly jump out of his stomach, he would be lying if said he didn’t nearly jump at the sight. He subconsciously felt his tongue running his own teeth with his mouth closed, for some reason seeing Steve’s bloody mouth made his own gums hurt.

‘Uh … well …well shit I didn't see that coming,’ he groaned to himself, ‘I saw you that night. I knew you were bad off and were missing teeth but Jesus fucking Christ.’ Steve just gave Billy a look of ‘are you done yet?’.

‘Ok yeah, anyway, listen Harrington. I’ll do the talking then- “

“You oly one taphking” Steve mumbled, Billy couldn’t tell if Steve was over exaggerating or not but then again, he had no idea what else was wrong with the former ‘King Steve’.

“Anyways, we made a deal and I plan to stick to it. I’ll still help you with your shit if you’re up to it,’ Steve raised his eyebrow, ‘Look long story short my reason wanting money doesn’t matter a shit ton as of right now, but if you’re stuck here might as well be productive and shit right?”

Steve nodded his head slightly, agreeing with the blonde. Suddenly a warm feeling hit his stomach, but he ignored it.

‘Ok, so we good or what?”

Steve looked up at Billy giving a slight smile, “Yeah, we are good.”

Billy felt his eyes widen, “Wait, you sound fine now!”

“I thought it would make you leave, but you’re a stubborn asshole,” Steve stated, Billy noticed that Steve still had a slightly lisp/whistle but he more or less sounded pretty understandable. Billy grabbed a nearby chair getting down to Steve bed level.

“So, how bad is it?”

Steve just looked at Billy before looking at his legs and arms, “Got a bar in my leg, my pelvis is all broken, I have more stitches then Frankenstein and some brain injury shit … but you know other than that I’m pretty a-ok.”

Billy just smirked slightly at the brunette’s sarcasm, maybe it was a sign he was feeling better? But the sudden nauseous look on Steve’s face erased those hopes.

“Harrington, you ok?” Steve shook his head, he looked like he was trying hard to hold back his nausea, until he himself to the side of the bed. He began coughing frantically, almost to the point he was shaking and could barely hold on to his bed. Billy stood back watching as Steve was throwing up, but it wasn’t vomit … it was black. Pure black. Almost no red could be seen. But what scared him even more was the two teeth that were in the puddle of black blood.

“Shit!” Billy whispered to himself watching in horror as Steve kept throwing up more black liquid before he sprung to the doorway.

‘Hey! I need help now! Somebody get in here!” he yelled out, a nearby nurse and doctor heard him running over the room pushing Billy of the way. They were both shocked, but remained calm as they began to help Steve. Billy just watched as another nurse made her way in to investigate what was going on. He couldn’t look away, it was like watching a car accident, it was morbid curiosity and he couldn’t look away.

Steve was still throwing up black blood as the nurse gave him a vomit bag and the doctor made some calls, something about a code color? Billy didn’t know, he couldn’t pay attention to anything as Steve stopped vomiting on the floor only to begin shaking rapidly which made his heart monitor go berserk.

“He’s seizing! Watch his head and leg!” the doctor shouted while the nurse took away anything hard that Steve could hit in his current state.

All Billy could do was watch and hope everything was ok as a few other staff members came in to help the doctor and nurse.

Could this week get any worse?

**\- 7 Days later – Hawkins Hospital – 5:37**

Steve was now up in his wheelchair by the window doing his homework assignment that Nancy and Jonathan had gathered for him, it’s not like he anything better to do. His parents already paid for his reconstructions surgery for his nose and jaw (even though it would be another two weeks before he was considered stable enough), as well as getting fake teeth put in since only 2 of his teeth were recovered … and it was pleasant how they were recovered.

Three days after the attack he still felt nauseous all the time, but he couldn’t understand why. When out of nowhere, he started throwing up black blood. At first he thought it was the work of the mind flayer. How the fuck else was blood black? Oh, and it just had to happen while Billy Hargrove was here. Fucking perfect.

As it turns out, it was because he swallowed his own blood that was from his facial bone fractures, apparently when blood sits in your stomach for days the acid will turn the blood black from being in contact with stomach acid. But it was still scary as hell. And it extended his hospital stay even more, oh yeah, and he swallowed his own teeth too. Steve questioned how he could not notice he swallowed two of his own teeth. But then again, he didn’t know that he was swallowing his own blood either.

Suddenly he was jolted out of his own thoughts when he heard a knock at the door, he wasn’t surprised to see that it was Dustin along with Nancy and Jonathan at the door. They had visited before a couple of times but during the first few days he had trouble staying awake for more than an hour, oh, and he silently decided not to mention Billy was here.

“Hey Henderson! How’s it going?” Steve asked putting his pre-calculus book down before turning himself towards the direction of the door. Dustin tried to smile as he carefully went forward, the first time he saw Steve was two days ago while visiting his mom during her shift. She allowed him to visit him since he was awake (though granted he didn’t stay awake for long). It wasn’t a pretty site … he thought when Billy beat Steve up was bad, he had nothing on whoever did this to Steve.

“Wow, you face actually looks more normal then before … you’re not on drugs, are you?”

“Not since last night,” Steve joked earning a slight smile from Dustin, soon the group entered the room while Steve turned himself, so he was facing them.

“Steve … um your grades in chem really improved, when you come back I can- “

“I’m not coming back,” Steve interrupted. This was news the group didn’t expect.

“What?’ Dustin interrupted sitting the bed, so he is sitting right across from Steve, ‘What do you mean you’re not coming back to school? You're not leaving Hawkins, are you?”

“I talked with the nurse and she told me I can get a GED test and just pass high school with that, then I can go to college and work at the same time- “

“Steve, you’re a Junior … there’s no way you can do all that- “

“Then I’ll just emancipated, once my parents find out why I was attacked they’ll want nothing to do with me- “

“Reason for attacking you?” Nancy asked quietly. Steve suddenly froze. Any trace of fake happiness or eagerness vanished immediately.

“Y-Yeah, I’m a rich kid with a tech dad and stuff- “

“But you said they’ll want nothing to do with you, what could you have possibly done to deserve … this?” Jonathan asked pointing at Steve’s arms. Since that night he had stitches, but he decided against skin grafts, he didn’t want to be in more pain then he already was in.

“Byers, you have your camera, right?” Steve asked not looking up at Jonathan. The photographer looked at him in confusion before answering.

“Yeah, I always carry it … why?”

With hesitation Steve began to peel the tape off the bandages, before giving up resorting to using his teeth.

“Harrington, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to be outed to the media eventually, I hear the nurses talk. I know I’m stupid, but even I can tell this shit will happen. If I’m going to be outed and fucked with by nosy reporters, I’m going to be outed I’m my own terms,” Steve stated as he got the last piece of tape off.

‘So, Byers, take out your camera, I’m about to make the photographs of your career,’ Steve stated waiting till Jonathan took his camera out hesitatingly, ignoring the last part.

With a deep breath Steve unraveled the bandages, Nancy was about to stop him but before she or Jonathan had time to stop him, they saw felt their eyes widen at the carvings on his left arm, then within second his right arm was visible.

They both instantly regretted their curiosity. And instantly everything Steve made sense.

The words ‘faggot’, ‘Pretty Boy’ and ‘cock-lover’ were the most attention grabbing. Dustin just stared, he had no words, he would rather be fighting the mind flayer now. Jonathan hesitantly took close up pictures of the scars as well as pictures of his whole arm and bloodied bandages that laid next to Steve’s arms

Nancy felt herself choke up as she covered her mouth with her hand. Yeah, she knew Steve did bad things before, but this was far beyond what anyone deserved. No one deserved this, especially not Steve. But one of the carvings confused Nancy instantly, it was the ‘R.B’ carving that was on his forearm.

“’R.B’?’ Nancy asked no one specifically, ‘Those are initials, aren’t they?’

Before anyone could say anything, Nancy dug into her bag taking out a thick looking book, she placed it on the bed still looking through it, ‘We just made our prototype for the yearbook, including the names of all the students … R.A … R.H … “

“Nancy, it could be anyone in this town- “

“Wait ‘R.B’!” Dustin cried out pointing at the name. the group looked at the name: Robin Buckley, junior year.

“Robin Buckley?” Steve asked looking confused.

“Steve, do you remember anything from that night?” Dustin asked.

Steve just shook his head, “I don’t remember anything past swim practice, I don’t even know how many … were there a-and- “

Before Steve could keep going Nancy reached out grabbing his shoulder gently, “Steve … its ok you don’t need to remember anything … I’m sorry.”

Dustin grabbed the book looking at it again, “Steve, do you know this girl at least?”

Steve nodded his head hesitantly, “Y-Yeah, she was in my last class of the day. She usually sits close to me, but we don’t really talk.”

The group was silent for a moment, until Dustin began to run out, Nancy looked at his direction in panic before going after him to chase him, “Wait! You can’t be by yourself outside!”

Jonathan was about to leave until he felt a tug at his jacket, he turned around to see it was Steve, “Where you going, Byers? You have some career shots of a lifetime to take.”

Steve tried to joke, but Jonathan felt this heart race. It was bad enough that he took photos of Steve and Nancy together before, but this felt morally wrong. Even with consent, he felt like he would be making money and experience from someone’s else personal expense.

“Harrington- “

“Byers, everyone is going to find out. I have no control over anything expect for this. If I’m going to be outed, I want to be in control, I don’t want it to be tabloid surprise,” Steve stated with no hint of humor or joy in his voice.

Jonathan swallowed the knot in his throat, before taking his camera off the bed looking dead at Steve. He knew this image would shock not just Indiana, but the nation.

“Do you want full shots and close ups?” Steve just gave a sad smile knowing this was going to be a while. He wanted to be afraid, but as of now he didn’t even have the energy to feel any fear.

**\- Front of the Hospital –**

“Hi? Oh hello, Ms.- oh … ok Flo. Flo is Hopper there? I have some information that might be useful to him- ‘Nancy was on the phone next to Dustin whom was pacing around anxiously.

‘Hopper! I found one student at school with the same initials that were on Steve’s arm- how do we know? He kinda showed his arms on his own- no! No reporters have been here, but Jonathan was taking pictures- what? Wait, wait!’ Nancy pleaded, getting more nervous, ‘Steve requested Jonathan to do it!”

Dustin grew tired of waiting choosing to take the phone from Nancy, ignoring her death glare, “Hopper there is a student at Hawkins High with the initials: RB. Names Robin Buckley. She literally was in Steve's last of the day, including the day he disappeared. Yeah. Yeah Robin Buckley, Junior.”

Nancy watched in light anticipation, “Ok. No, Jonathan is only now just taking pictures. No publishing the pictures with the initials? Ok … ok. Bye.”

Dustin turned around to face Nancy, sighing slightly as he hung up the pay phone.

“Hopper is going to the school now to get Robin’s address so he can interview her, or something along those lines.”

Nancy hesitantly accepted the short answer while walking Dustin back to Steve’s room, “At least we are getting somewhere, but it doesn’t make sense.’

Dustin look at her waiting for an explanation, “What doesn’t make sense?”

“I’ve met Robin a couple of times, but she seems really free-spirited and non-judgmental … at least that was my impression of her.” Nancy stated right before they entered the room where they saw Jonathan taking close up photos of Steve’s face from different angles.

Steve looked unbothered by the flashes as he held his hair out of the way so the camera could capture the stitches on his forehead, Nancy was about step in until she saw Jonathan put his camera down.

“That’s enough photos Harrington …” he stated. Steve just nodded his head gently while at the same time a nurse came in knocking the door. Dustin turned to see his mother right at the doorway.

“Good evening Mr. Harrington! Hello Dusty!” the porty women greeted.

“Mom?’ Dustin asked looking embarrassed and confused, ‘I thought you were a pediatric nurse? Why Steve under your care?”

“Mr. Harrington is 17, that’s why I’m here,’ she explained in her cheery voice as she looked at him carefully, immediately noticing the old bandages that he had ripped off. She looked at him slightly worried.

“Sorry I- “

“Is ok hon, I have to change them anyways. But this will be close to the last time for now, those stitches can come out in about 3 days, “she stated, gathering his sheets and adjusting his pillows, Steve just sat there, no one could tell if he was listening or not.

“Ok, ready to move?” Steve nodded his head scooting closer to the bed. Ms. Henderson held onto to his arm to which Jonathan joined her in helping keep Steve up as he sat on the bed while allowing Jonathan to lift his legs onto the bed. He looked exhausted. Soon enough Steve fell asleep as soon he rested his head against the pillow.

“Steve? Steve!” Dustin yelled, he was tempted to shake the teen awake.

“Dusty don’t worry, he always does this at this time. It perfectly normal for patients with trauma related injuries to be tired after visiting friends and family, don’t force him awake,” she scolded lightly as she changed his IV’s and checked his other vitals. Soon she gathered other blankets making sure Steve was comfortable, before turning towards the group.

“I’m sorry kiddos, but visiting hours are over for the day, and Mr. Harrington needs to rest for the night, ‘ she then turned to Dustin, ‘And Dusty I will be done in 30 minutes, you’re still not allowed to go out by yourself or stay home by yourself.”

Dustin didn’t bother to fight back, he didn’t want to run into this psycho outside. He just watched in silence as Nancy and Jonathan grabbed their stuff to head home.

He then turned to his mom, “Ok mom, I’ll just do some homework in the lobby.”

He turned around one more time to see mom gently clean the stitches, before beginning to re-wrap the area with gauze wrap.

Dustin went to the same pay phone as before dialing in a number before waiting, “Hey Mike, I just found out a possible clue from the initial carving, we might know who did this to Steve - “

“Whoa, seriously? Wait, you didn’t steal any other forms, did you?”

“Ok first off, I didn’t steal Steve s forms I just … removed them from their rightful place temporally- “

“Yeah, and Dart only nebbled on Mews- “

“Yeah, yeah! Just listen ok! I’m heading home in like half an hour, gather the party on the radios- “

“Dude, didn't you say you know what the initials mean? Is this some Zodiac Killer type of stuff?”

“I’ll tell you all that and more if you don’t interrupt me every few seconds! Just gather the party k?” with that Dustin hung up the phone before Mike could ask anymore questions, and as if the timing couldn’t be any better his mom was already heading to the front. From the looks of it she was being released early today.

“Finally, for once nothing is going completely damn wrong and everything will return to normal … or atleast as normal as it can with the upside down!” Dustin cheered silently in his head as his mother went up to him to lead him and herself to their car.

**\- Hawkins Police station 6:45 –**

It had been almost two hours since Dustin gave the information, but so far Callahan and Powell hadn’t found Robin Buckley at all. Hopper felt more and more anxious, had she run off? Was she the assailant? Did she have help from other people?

In his office area Billy and Max were doing their school assignments, they had been switching from Hopper’s and Joyce’s house for the last week since they were both minors and couldn’t be left alone during an investigation, especially with a possible criminal on the lose. They were usually at Joyce's house, but today they and Max's mother had to answer more questions.

Max's mom was being interviewed by a female officer that had made her way from Indianapolis to help with the Harrington case. Yeah, she was not here for this specific case, but she had a history of working with domestic abuse cases, so Hopper trusted her judgment call and experience. He just hoped that she somehow would be able to get something useful, her husband sure as hell wasn’t making anything easy.

It’s been almost a week and Susan Hargrove was still not responding to any allegations. She either blamed Billy or justified Neil’s behavior somehow, or did exactly what Flo predicted, which was she tried to normalize his reactions and beliefs, despite obviously not agreeing with them or being comfortable with it.

She was even pretending that the forensic nurse’s findings were fake despite how clear the evidence was … the results were far worse than what Hopper expected or hoped for.

Just this morning the nurse gave him her findings she had so far, the blood and samples weren’t ready yet, however the x-rays revealed what a hard 17 years Billy had lived through. The report revealed he had multiple re-modeled bones, some of which were only possible with tremendous force, and all the fractures had varying degrees of aging. But the majority them would have happened before puberty, which would have been when Billy wasn’t physically strong enough to defend himself from his father.

That’s not to say Neil couldn’t hurt him now, there were also fractures and laceration scars that were only a few years old. The most troubling was a rib fracture, which she explained in her noted would have to be re-broken and put back into place in a surgery since it was really close to his lung.

In other words, Neil Hargrove had been abusing his son for well over a decade and got away with it for years. And one even knew.

Hopper was right, some people don’t deserve children.

“First a hate crime now a domestic child abuse case? This just keep's getting better and better,” Hopper breathed out as he continued to wait for Robin Buckley to be brought to the station. Soon his radio screamed to life.

“Hopper? Hopper, dammit, pick up now!” Powell shouted in the radio, as Hopper picked up the radio both Billy and Max noticed the commotion. Neither of them were paying attention to their assignments anymore.

“Yeah? You have Buckley?” He asked impatiently.

“No! We went to her home, but her father said that she never returned, and she had no club activities,’ Hopper felt this heart begin to race, ‘I just returned to the high school and I found a book bag with her wallet and school id card that had droplets of blood- “

“Wait, blood? Same school parking lot? Anything else?”

“There are scuff marks on the concrete from shoes, like a dragging type of mark, but it stops abruptly … I think she was taken too- “

“Alert the other officers now!’ He ordered urgently, ‘Tell them we have another possibly kidnapped teen! Same spot as Harrington, belongings also left behind! Possible same MO!’ Hopper yelled as the other officers on the line began to send back other copies in the radio. He took his gun and his coat, before turning around to look at Billy and Max.

‘You two stay here! You are not leave till another officer takes you two home!’

Without waiting for a response Hopper left the station, got into in his car before driving as fast as he could to the scene.

‘All other officers that are not going to the scene escort any families, children, teens or adults that are outside, if this is the assailant, I’m taking no more chances,’ He ordered into his radio as he began to race down the road.

Billy felt his stomach do a slight flip as he watched Hopper’s car disappear from sight. Was this the same person who attacked Steve? All he could do was question himself as he felt Max slide closer to him and watched an officer get up to lock and secure the station. All he could do was question this whole situation.

Was the same person who was responsible for Steve’s current state now attacking more people? And if so, how many more targets did they have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to make sure battered woman syndrome was as accurate as I could make it, or at least make it somewhat realistic in this story.
> 
> The black blood part was more of me adding in my own personal trauma injury experience. I was in an accident that caused multiple facial/skull fractures, and I did what Steve did in this chapter which was I threw up black blood after swallowing my blood on accident. Believe me it's not fun, it was terrifying, would not wish it on anyone. 
> 
> Until next time!


	4. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim is found. 
> 
> The party gets into an argument. 
> 
> Billy's secret talent is exposed. 
> 
> And something unexpected happens ... in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I decided to make it one chapter instead. I might not post for another week, one because I'm working on my bachelor thesis (which is a special type of hell), and two I'm dealing with severe depression which has kinda taken over my life. I hope you guys understand, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Might come back to edit.
> 
> PLEASE READ AND COMMENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Chapter 4 – Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

**\- 6:57 PM – Somewhere Near Hawkins Woods –**

Hopper thought his knuckles were going to be turn white, another teen was missing. And it was the same teen they thought was responsible for the Steve’s attack. Big mistake. It wasn’t the attacker, instead they gave clues. _Clues_. Clues to the next victim.

And they completely missed it.

Now Hopper knew for sure that these criminals were now playing a game. A cruel, sadistic and evil game. But a game none the less.

“Go to the same spot Harrington was found in!” he ordered in his radio driving straight to the same woods where the kids had found Steve before.

“Wait, why? We have no proof- “

“Dammit, just do it!’ Hopper into the mic, ‘If this is the same person, then they will stick to their same MO!” Hopper continued to drive to the same wooden area. He could hear the other officers signing on the other line, but they agreed to him, knowing this was an argument they rent going to win.

As he got closer to the woods he noticed that he heard what sounded like sobbing, but it was muffled sounding. Hopper didn’t care how quiet it was, he continued to follow the faint sound. He walked along the woods in the dark without watching his step meant to which he nearly fell on his face several times, but he carried on. Soon his efforts were paid off when he heard what sounded like creaking. It was the same sound you would expect from a swing set, for some reason the sound made Hopper sick to his stomach, knowing that the sound in this case had no innocent connotation.

Without waiting anymore, he ran near to where the creaking was only to hear new sounds, it sounded like moaning, but it sounded … tired? As he approached wider open space, he could still hear the moaning but where was it? He began to flash his flashlight around the area hoping to find anything, soon he did. Drag marks as clear as day, along with erased footsteps.

“Damn bastards covered their tracks- “before he could finish his sentence the dragging trail ended, and a horrifying site was met before him. He thought Steve was bad, but this was something else entirely.

He almost dropped his flashlight. In front of him was a body nearly seven feet up in a tree. As he got closer it became obvious it a teen girl. She was hanging upside down by her ankles with a mouth gag and blindfold over her eyes. It was clear to Hopper that she was badly injured, one of her legs looked crooked and as she turned around he saw her arms and hands were tied tightly behind her back, it took horribly painful and stressful. But that not what horrified Hopper the most; it was the bear trap that was right below her. The tree branch that was holding onto her was creaking as it slowly began to break and splint open.

“ _Dammit! They came up with a back up plan_!” Hopper cursed mentally to himself as he desperately tried to figure out how to save her without hurting himself. He knew it sounded selfish, but how was he supposed to help her if he was injured or worse dead?

Without waiting another second Hopper grabbed a nearby branch throwing it at the trap to which it clamped its metals jaws violently on the trap. The girl obviously heard it.

“Mmh! Mmh!” she was now thrashing her head around widely in complete panic and tried to move around in a vain attempt to escape. As Hopper ran up to her as she continued to thrash her body even as Hopper kicked the trap away gently approaching the girl.

“Hey! Its ok! Its ok I got you! It’s me, Chief Hopper! I’m here to help you!’ he tried to reason but she was still screaming muffled screams, Hopper gently grabbed a hold of her to turn around to which she kept trying to fight him, only holding still in complete shock as Hopper took the blind off. Red and bloodshot eyes stared back at him, but the girl finally stopped screaming.

“Hey, hey … uh Buckley? Robin Buckley?” the girl nodded her rapidly, but before she could respond to anything else, her eyes rolled the back of her head as she slipped into unconsciousness.

“Shit! She must have been like this for a while!” before Hopper had time to think he saw other cop cars coming up after his car was spotted.

“OVER HERE! GET HERE NOW! CALL THE PARAMEDICS IN!” soon other cops joined him as they absorbed the scene around them. It looked like a badly made horror film you would see in a car movie drive.

Hopper gently placed Robin on the ground while also taking his heavy winter coat off, the girl was barely covered in anything warm, but then again, she didn’t plan on getting kidnapped and left alone in the cold winter night.

As he looked at her further, he noticed that on her arm, in almost the exact place as Steve’s arm was initials: Z.B. Z.B? Who the hell was that? He couldn't even focus on what the other carvings said. As he looked at her further, he subconsciously looked at her mouth to see if her teeth were still there. From what he could see they looked fine, he thought this was odd immediately. Why did the kidnappers take Steve’s teeth but not hers? He then looked at her arms again and then her hands … big mistake.

Both her pointer and middle fingernails were gone. Fucking _gone_. Hopper almost felt himself get sick to his stomach; it took an all his self-control not to. He didn’t even hear the ambulance approaching the site. At the moment he felt way in over his head.

The assailant had striked again, and they showed absolutely no mercy towards this girl, just like they did with Steve.

Hopper now felt comfortable coming up with a conclusion; this person or group or whoever the hell they were had no remorse, Steve’s attack wasn’t a crime of passion and nether was this. They didn’t just want to kill; they wanted the maximum of suffering they could give.

Now they had another victim in their sight.

**\- The Byers House – 9:47 –**

“So, they just rushed out? And the psycho or whoever already striked back?” Will asked. Currently Jonathan, Will, El, Max and Billy were gathered in the living room listening to the radio.

“Yeah, Hopper got the call, confirmed it was Buckley and left to get her. Then he contacted us back said she was found but he would be out for a while so that’s why we’re here,” Max explained still shocked at the scene she saw earlier in the station.

“Yeah, the initials that I found while visiting Steve wasn’t the asshole it was a victim they picked ahead of time,’ Dustin explained in his radio while sitting in his room, looking both guilty and troubled at the same time, ‘I’m an idiot! Why the hell would I think the person was dumb enough to give hints to their identity!”

“Calm down,’ Jonathan interrupted, ‘There was no way you could of have known, if anything you helped her. If her disappearance hadn’t been known she probably would be dead by now.”

Everyone felt tense. The person striked again just like that.

“Did she have the same injuries as Steve?” Mike asked.

“Not that we- “before Jonathan could say any other word the phone began to ring. The group looked at hesitantly before Will walked over picking it up.

“Hello? Steve? Hey you feeling ok? I’m sorry I haven’t visited yet- Huh? Yeah, Billy is here, wait how did you get this number? Ok, ok,’ Will then looked holding the phone out in Billy’s direction, ‘It’s for you.”

Billy got up out the car taking the phone hesitantly, “Harrington, its late. Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Some girl apparently just got here, and they said she is getting femur surgery and the nurses outside are saying the same nurse who saw me before is coming back in the morning, did Hopper tell you anything? What happened?”

“Harrington,’ Billy signed running his through the loose strands of hair, ‘Can’t this wait till the morning- “

“The girl is Robin Buckley isn’t it? The same one whose initials was on me?” Billy felt himself go quiet, not sure how to answer.

“Yeah,” he answered. He could hear Steve sigh at the other end.

“Does the person just know every person who plays for the same team- “

“Come on Harrington, just because you care about your looks and shit doesn’t mean- “

“Hargrove … they weren’t wrong …” Steve answered silently, Billy felt his heart rate suddenly increase. He silently feared it would be so loud the entire room would hear.

“What?”

“Nothing, forget it. Just come by the hospital tomorrow ok. I’ll still give you 30 bucks when I can, ok? I’m sorry for calling. Tell Max I said hi, bye,” before Billy could respond he heard the line disconnect and was only to be met with a beeping sound.

“What the fu-, hey Harrington!” Billy just slammed the phone in irritation. He then turned around to see that the group, including everyone on the radio, had been listening to his side of the conversation. Max was the first to respond slowly getting up and walking towards where her brother was standing.

“Billy? What’s wrong?” Billy just stared at her. He wasn’t made or angry, but he wasn’t sure whether to reveal what he just discovered.

“Nothing, just Harrington … he said he might know why he and the other girl were … targets,” as soon as he said that everyone started asking question at the same time.

“Wait he knows? What is it?” Mike asked over the radio, while the same time Dustin kept asking over rand over again “What the hell is it? How could he already know?”

“Does she know the assailants name?” Lucas asked while trying to speak over the chatter.

“Are Steve and Robin in connection with anything?” soon an unexpecting voice screamed above them all. And it wasn’t Max for once.

“QUIEEEET!” El yelled out effectively silencing everyone both in the room and on the radio. Even Billy was impressed by her power.

Billy then cleared his throat, “Ok I’ll tell you, but none of you shit heads are to let this information leave this conversation, got it?’

Everyone silently agreed before he continued on, ‘Harrington said he believes that he and Buckley were targets because they are and I quote pretty boy, ‘playing for the same team’, if you catch my drift.”

No said a word until Dustin finally spoke for the first time in a couple of minutes, “So what if that’s why they were attacked? That’s so stupid- even if it were true it’s not their fault- “

“Well, I mean they could have hidden it or at least tried to date, you know, more girls and guys before giving up,” Mike stated sounding both unsure and sure of his statement at the same time. Max immediately glared at het radio, the anger inside herself was starting to boil from that statement, and Dustin seemed to share the same reaction.

“Dude, what the shit? You can’t possibly believe that- “

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!’ Max yelled/ demanded, she stalked towards the radio grabbing to ensure mike didn’t miss a word she said, ‘This asshole literally tortured Steve to where he nearly died and you want to somehow make it his own fault?”

“Max- “Jonathan tried to intervene, but it became clear nobody was listening to him.

“But Steve already dated girls, so why couldn’t he just keep trying- “

“Save your breathe- “

“Max!’ Lucas yelled out, ‘Calm down, Wheeler might have a point. I mean in a small town like this, Steve should have known that anything close to that … choice, could be a problem.”

At this points Max’s face almost matched her hair color.

“Fine, since it’s that easy for you to say, then I’m making the choice not to hang around your stupid ass. Don’t even think about visiting Steve. He deserves way more than what you can give him!” with that she turned the radio off effectively ending the conversation. Before anyone could say anything further, the sound of someone clearing them through near the door caught the groups attention.

Everyone turned around to see Joyce standing at the door, smiling sadly before making her way in and locking the door behind her. She had left earlier to drop Hopper off at his place since he was exhausted from today, but she could sense the tension in the room.

She put her stuff down before approaching Max hugging her from the side, “Its late, why don’t we go to bed for tonight and talk about this tomorrow? Ok?”

Everyone just nodded going to their room for the night, will and Jonathan were sharing a room, while Max and El went to Joyce’s room, before Billy could settle on the couch, he noticed Joyce was staring at him.

“I’m guessing that you know now?”

Billy didn’t try to hide; he just nodded his slowly. Joyce just sighed deeply before sitting on the chair opposite from the couch lighting up a cigarette.

“Steve told me the first day I was there. He knew why he got attacked, but he wasn’t sure whether to tell anyone else besides me or Hopper.”

“I always thought Harrington was a ‘ladies’ man’- “

“That is not my story to tell. But I did notice that you looked especially upset. More so than your own sister even.’ Billy just stared at her not knowing what to say, ‘Why is that?”

“If my dad gets out, he will- “

“Your dad has no power here. And as your guardian I will not allow that man to come here.’ Joyce reasoned noticing that Billy was relaxing a little bit more.

“My dad forced us to leave California because … he caught me with another guy’ Billy whispered out slowly, he couldn’t look at Joyce while stating this, ‘I was so beaten up that I thought my ribs were trying to run away from my body.”

Joyce gently reached out to grab Billy’s hand to which he surprisingly allowed, “I can’t pretend I understand what you went through … or what your feelings are. But as long as you are here, we will keep you safe. I may be a single mom, but I’ve been told I have one hell of an aim.”

Billy grinned slightly before allowing Joyce to let go of his hand, she began to walk away only to turn around, ‘Goodnight, Billy. Go to the hospital tomorrow. Hopper said you could visit Steve to help him out, a part of his arrangement for you being under his custody.”

Billy laid down just wondering a million thoughts. He never thought people would care to listen but now that there were, he felt he could barely think. On the outside he was calm and relieved, but on the inside, he was still screaming.

**\- Next Morning – 8:45 AM – Hawkins Hospital –**

Billy was currently walking to Steve’s room with his book bag as well as Steve’s, he decided to take a sick day from school for today, instead of coming here after school like Hopper originally wanted. Thankfully Joyce understood and told him she would tell Hopper.

As he went up to the door, he gave a gentle knock to which Steve yelled back, “Yeah?”

As if it was night and day Steve instantly looked happy to see Billy there, but he quickly composed himself to look ‘cooler’, Billy could see right through him.

“You look more lively today, Harrington,” Billy stated grabbing a nearby chair before placing his and Steve’s book bag on the floor. That when he noticed for the first time that Steve looked different.

‘You do something?” Steve then gave a shit eating grin before opening his mouth, revealing a mouth full of teeth.

“Jesus, you already had work done?” Billy asked not being able to look away. Steve however just shook his head.

“Na, it’s a ‘partial denture’. I have to keep wearing it till I can get dental surgery, but hey at least I can talk like a normal person now … well kind of,” he joked slightly poking at his breakfast which was jello, oatmeal and some apple sauce. Billy ignored the last joke and just stared at Steve.

“Harrington, what you said last night, were you serious- “

“Yeah,’ Steve answered taking bite form his oatmeal, ‘I’m a fag, just like my arm says.”

Billy cringed at the words but kept listening.

‘But I don’t get it. I was so careful, I never told anyone, but I guess that all out the window, “Steve signed continuing to eat.

“How long have you known?” Steve raised his eyebrows slightly (or the best he could with stitches).

“A few months, that’s it.”

Both stayed silent for a few minutes until Billy got up to close the door to which Steve looked both worried and suspicious.

‘Hargrove, what are you doing?” before he could anymore question Billy pushed his food tray way while also sitting himself on the edge of the hospital bed. He just stared straight at Steve.

“Listen Harrington, I’ll let you on a secret, but you better not tell anyone otherwise my ass is dead,’ Steve just nodded his head not taking his eyes off of Billy.

‘I’m playing for the same team, and that what got me thrown out of California and got my ass sent here.” Steve’s eyes widen.

“Y-You? But you flirt with like every girl … and mom in this town- “

“Yeah, and you dated Nancy wheeler, fucked her and still don’t want anything to do with women- “

“Ok point taken,’ Steve said raising his arms up in ‘surrender’, ‘But what did you do exactly?”

Billy remained silent, but that’s all Steve needed.

“You had a relationship with a guy … and your dad caught you, didn’t he?” Billy just stared him but sizing up Steve to where the brunettes head was meeting his pillow.

“How did you know?” Steve just smiled sadly.

“Your sister told me what goes on at home … and what types of beliefs your dad has,’ Steve breathed out looking sad at the memory of Max talking to him, ‘Your sister cares about you, you know?”

“But that doesn’t explain- “

“And she told me that your dad was responsible for moving out of California or as he so generously put it ‘take it in the ass state’.” Billy sat back looking both angry and horrified at how much information Steve knew.

“I’m going to kill shitbird-“

“Oh. shut up. No, you won’t,’ Steve interrupted sitting back up while pushing Billy back, ‘You care about her, and you know damn well she only told me this because she knew I wasn’t going to go around and be an asshole about it. But hey, go ahead and perceive it how you wish.”

Billy just stared silently at the brunette before going over to his book bag to take out a few textbooks, “Come on pretty boy, you can’t sit around and do nothing all day!”

Steve just grinned slightly, sitting back up as Billy turned on a near-by radio that started to play station music. Maybe this alpha California asshole wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**\- Police Station - Around 1:57 –**

Hopper, Powel, Callahan and three other police officers from the Indianapolis police department that were sent over were all gathered in the police station. Hopper barely got any sleep last night, he and the other police spent hours gathering evidence from the site, from the victim and from he doctors treating her. Then came the witness testaments which was a legal nightmare just like when the kids found Steve that night.

He was tired, exhausted and sleep deprived, but he finally had some type of lead and he wasn’t going to miss out on this meeting today.

“Ok, I think after last night and this morning we finally have the MO of the assailants. -“

“Hopper you sure you want to be here- “

“Both Harrington and Buckley were taken around roughly between 3 and 4:30,’ Hopper wrote on the chalk board completing ignoring Callahan’s concerns, ‘Both of them have similar injuries. They both have femur fractures that were bad enough to require surgery, both had some level of pelvic fractures, both had initials and other carvings on their arms, and both were put in dangerous situations that would have killed them had they been left alone for too long …’

Hopper looked at all the writing before nearly punching the board, ‘Dammit! What is their motive and why do they choose these methods specifically?”

A silence came in the room until a voice broke the silence, “They choose targets based off their sexual orientation, maybe they choose these methods because they don’t want to give them an easy death?”

Hopper turned to see a female officer was standing up, presumably the same one that was just speaking.

“So, your saying we a torture loving attempt murderer on the loss? Officer …” he wavered out waiting for her to answer.

“King, Officer Ruth King, Hopper,’ she answered, before clearing her throat to speak again.

‘And I think we have to consider implementing a required curfew, effective immediately.”

“Why is that?”

“Hopper with all due respect, this town is about as small town America as you can get,’ she explained both sternly and gently, she could tell this case was hurting Hopper.

‘There aren’t many people here and as of now the high school is the main center of focus, both victims were high school students. That narrows things down for us. If we have a curfew, that leaves more room for the assailant to screw up and less victims at their disposal. And when they screw up, we will have the chance to get them before they get the next victim.”

“Speaking of victims,’ Powell interrupted bring the attention onto him, ‘The latest victim Robin Buckley had the initials: Z.B on her arm. Do we have any possible victims so far?”

Hopper just let out a deep sigh, “No, so far we only found 5 people in this whole town within 30 miles with those initials, two of them are married, one is only 3 years old, the other two are in Hawkins high school, but they are part of some church and when I asked if they were homosexuals. Oh God, I didn’t know it possible for someone to curse that many time in 10 seconds.”

“They could be lying,’ Callahan interrupted, ‘Besides who would openly admit they are homosexual after seeing what happened to Harrington and now Buckley?”

Hopper let out a what sounded like a huff and grunt at the same time, these criminals were making shit hard for them.

“Ok, we are going to do the curfew just like Officer King suggested and make the mandatory curfew 4:00 till further notice and no one is to out, no school sports, activities or hot date night. I’ll have Flo call the judge to confirm the order, and then after we are in the clear on the order, we will contact everyone we possibly can,’ Hopper explained while lighting up a much needed cigarette.

‘Starting tonight this whole town is on curfew.”

**\- Hawkins Hospital – 3:23 –**

Dustin, Max, El, Will, Nancy and Jonathan all entered the hospital after getting back from the schools, the entire group came in but before they entered Nancy turned around stopping them momentarily, “Wait here for a second, we’ll see if he’s awake enough to visit, or if needs a few minutes to wake up.”

The party reluntly decided to stay in the waiting room while Nancy and Jonathon went to Steve’s room. Why were some of the party members missing? Well, after last night the group members refused to talk to either Lucas or Mike, despite the pairs attempts to talk to them. It didn’t go well …

**\- A Couple Hours Ago –**

“El!”

“Max!”

Both girls, along with Dustin and Will turned around to see Lucas and Mike trying to catch up with them. Both girls were still irritated with him, especially Max.

“What do you assholes want?” Max breathed out.

“Max calm down, you know we didn’t mean anything bad about Steve -“

“Stalker, you literally suggested that Steve should have hidden better- “

“We’re sorry ok? We just didn’t expect Steve of all people to be … well … a queer-“

“Dude!’ Dustin interrupted looking just as irritated as Max now, ‘Seriously this shit is already bad enough, can’t you just let it go?”

“Henderson, come on- “Mike started only to be stopped when he saw El give one of her most intimidating glares.

“Don’t come to the hospital,” she stated bluntly never once losing her glare. Before Mike could respond El walked away going to her class with Max and Dustin following closely behind her with only Will still there.

“Byers, you got to admit that Steve of people should have-’

“Should have what, hidden it?‘ Will challenged, effect shutting Mike up, ‘Or maybe he didn’t say anything because he knew you and other people would say the same shit you’re saying right now.’

As he walked away he turned around facing them one more time, ‘And if I were you, I would listen to El. Don’t come to the hospital.”

Mike and Lucas just watched in silence as they saw Will disappear into class. What else could they have said?

**\- Back in Current Time -**

As Jonathan and Nancy came into the room, they were not prepared for what they saw. Steve was asleep on his bed with the radio playing ‘ _I was made for loving you’_ by KISS, but that’s not surprised them. What surprised them was Billy Hargrove was sitting in a chair and was sleeping on top of Steve’s bed with his head resting on his crossed arms and he was holding Steve’s hand. His hair was tied up in a messy bun, textbooks and papers were all over the bed and it was clear that Billy had been there hours.

Nancy didn’t know how to react; it was both cute but also confusing to her at the same time. Jonathan wasted not time in taking his camera out and took several photos of the pair, to which Nancy lightly slapped his arm.

“Seriously?” Jonathan just looked him before silently putting his camera away. However, something caught Nancy’s eye, it was a book, but it didn’t look like a typical book. She gently picked it up flipping through it, noticing quickly that wasn’t a book: it was a sketchbook.

Some of the sketched looked like tattoo flash you would see at a shop, but the thing is it was drawn very well, like expertly drawn.

“I didn’t know Steve could draw,” Jonathan stated looking impressed by the quality of the drawings, however Nancy just shook her head.

“He doesn’t … this isn’t- ‘before she could finish, she saw one drawing that was of … Steve? The drawing looked almost photo realistic, it showed Steve from the torso up and he was holding the bat with the nails through it. The same bat Max threatened Billy with, even his cuts and bruises looked realistic.

‘Steve’s …” Nancy finished realizing that this was Billy’s, the next picture confirmed it. It was Max sitting inside the Camaro, she looked mad, but sad at the same time. The drawing was quick and not as well down, but it still captured all the emotion.

“Nancy? Byers?” Steve asked in a groggy tired voice, slowly opening his eyes. Nancy instantly put the book back in its place before Steve could notice. She smiled slightly as Steve opened his eyes partially. He watched her eyes travel to Billy. He then started laughing like a giggly drunk.

‘Oh, him? He’s just helping n’ stuff you know?’ Steve stated gently shaking Billy, ‘Hey Mr. Hargrove wakey, wakey. We have company!”

“ _He just got pain killers_ ”, Nancy’s and Jonathan thought at the same time. They wanted to laugh at Steve’s drugged/drunk like behavior but the whole situation was already to weird and strange to comprehend. Billy drew Steve? But he hated him … didn’t he?

Within seconds Billy woke up suddenly while trying to adjust out of his sleepy state, “Shit …’ he muttered before noticing that Nancy and Jonathan were staring at him in a questioning way, ‘Shit.”

“Don’t worry Hargrove, we don’t care what you do in your free time,” Jonathan stated.

Nancy cleared her throat to break the silence, “Uhh Steve... the kids are here, did you want to see them?”

“Yeah ... uh yeah! Sure, bring them in! Let me see my children!” he stated getting more and more awake, with that Nancy and Jonathan left the room trying very hard not laugh, ‘Before that, hey Hargrove.’

Billy just stared at him with darkened eyes, ‘Mind giving pretty boy a lift?”

The blonde just scoffed grabbing the nearby wheelchair, “God, you’re even more stupid when you drugged out.”

“Not my fault I have dyslexia,’ again Billy just stared at Steve, it was so tempting to hit him over the head.

With almost expert like technique he lifted Steve up out his bed placing him gently in his wheelchair, ‘Gentle now, pretty sure my pelvis is still fixing itself.”

Billy just stared in slight disbelief, “Do you have any other injuries you fucking forgot to mention to me?”

Steve just stared at him with intense ‘concentration’, “I dunno … you got a pen or something?”

Billy nearly face palmed himself; he was so dumbfounded that he didn’t even notice that Steve was looking through his sketchbook. He opened his eyes only to feel mortification at what Steve was looking at.

‘Wow! I look freaking good!” Billy tore the book out of Steve’s hands instantly, to which he whined like a child.

“You saw nothing!” He growled both in anger and embarrassment.

“But you draw so good! Can you show me more?” Billy stuffed his sketchpad back into his bag before turning back to Steve.

“If you shut the fuck up about the book, I’ll show you next time, ok pretty boy?” Steve nodded his head in agreement, just in time for the group to come in. No one said a word as Billy started packing up his books and placed all Steve’s papers in a folder.

Max was the first one to talk, “Billy, how long have you’ve been here?”

“All day, ‘he tells Max, who was about to yell at him, but he beat her to the punch, ‘Yes, Hopper knows I’m here he’s the one who dropped me off here. I’ll drive you back, shitbird.”

He just allowed his bookbag to stay in his chair as he walked out to get a smoke break.

Max just stared at him, she mentally decided to interrogate him later on. But for now, she remained calm as she heard Dustin, Will and El enter the room with Nancy and Jonathan trialing behind them.

“Uh, we’ll be right back, my mom wants me to pick up Mike and Lucas, and we need to pick up more year books too,” Nancy explained before turning around to leave without waiting for a response. Jonathan just followed her raising his arms to the group in confusion before the leaving the room to follow Nancy.

Will sat in the chair besides Steve, “H-Hey Steve, how you feeling? You sounded a lot better on the phone last night.”

He was expecting a simple response but all he got was dopey look.

‘Uh Steve?”

“He’s drugged,’ Max answered bluntly trying very hard not to laugh at Steve who was at all them as if they were most interesting things he has ever seen. That is until he locked eyes on her.

“Wow … the drawing is accurate,” he laughed. Max looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Drawing, what drawing?” Steve looked eyed wide at her.

“Uh oh,” he breathed out, El tilted her head curiously.

“Uh oh? Why ‘uh oh’?”

“I’m an idiot, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, now Hargrove is going to be mad at me,” Steve tried to sound serious, but he was still laughing slightly as he explained it.

“Billy? Drawing?” Max questioned. She then went towards the open bag, immediately noticing the sketchbook, which stuck out in the bag among the textbooks. As she took it out, she went through the drawings to see the drawing Steve had mentioned earlier. She was expecting something was deagatory, but it wasn’t … it was actually beautiful.

“Pretty,” El breathed out smiling at the drawings, ‘He draws really pretty.” Max just nodded her head as she turned the pages while also looking at the door in case Billy came back.

As she looked through book, she saw Will stop on one page, “Wait, what’s that page?”

“I don’t know- ‘She then felt her eyes widen as she looked at the page, it was the same page Steve had seen earlier. She had to admit the artwork was actually really good … but creepy. She then moved to the next page, which showed a comic like strip in the works, but it was clear Steve was the main subject. The group of four just stared in silence.

“He looks really nice,” El commented, she couldn’t help but be intrigued and amazed at the drawings.

“The fuc-, ‘Dustin breathed out in disbelief and slight disgust, ‘Isn’t this the same guy who beat the shit out of Steve? Is this why he volunteered to help Steve? God, even Steve can do better- “

“Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?” Max shut the sketch book angrily putting it back in the bag before Billy came back.

“Come on, Max. Billy tried humiliating Steve the moment he got here, then he nearly beat him to death!’ Max just turned to him now full on glaring at him, ‘Besides the words ‘pretty boy’ was carved on Steve’s arm, only Billy calls Steve that. How do we know the psycho didn’t get that idea from Billy-“

“You better not be implying what I think your implying, dipshit.”

“I’m just saying what if the pyshco was close enough to Billy to hear that and believe what he said was true and decided to attack- “

“Listen Henderson, Billy may be an asshole, but he is not a murderer!”

“Guys, maybe we should clam down while we are here. Steve’s still recovering and stuff, you know?” Will interrupted pointing at Steve who was laying back in wheelchair. He was clearly not paying attention to them, he was too interested by whatever saw outside his window.

Dustin then looked back them speaking in deadpan voice, “Yeah, he looks really distressed by our yelling.”

Will just ignored him choosing to walk over to Steve instead.

“Uhh hey, Steve, when you think you’re getting out?”

Steve just looked at him studying him closely, “But I just got here. It’s only been like two days … right?”

“Are you serious?” Will looked back at the trio, Max and Dustin were still getting at each other throats while El just looked at Steve, still curious on how he could act so strange while drugged out.

Hardly anyone noticed that Billy had returned to the room.

“Shut up!’ that instantly made everyone quiet, ‘I can hear you brats yell down from the hallway.’

Within a second everyone was quiet.

“Anyways, little shits, change of plans. Hopper’s telling me you all have to go home, the cops said a new curfew is now effective till further notice,” Billy explained while gathering his stuff.

“Seriously? It’s not even 4 yet” Dustin groaned, realizing he just wasted his time arguing with Max instead of talking to Steve.

“Not my rules, and Wheeler and her boyfriend were already notified apparently, so that means I’m stuck driving you shits back home.”

“Can’t we just stay a bit longer?” Dustin asked almost pleading.

“No, I’m not getting a rap sheet for you- “

“Henderson,’ a voice sung out, everyone turned to see Steve was now looking at, ‘Come by with everyone else in a few days we can talk and do whatever, haha.”

“Ok …” Dustin agreed not sure how cognitive Steve actually was. Then again, the tension in the room didn’t really give him much of chance to talk any further. He was frankly surprised Steve didn’t react to any of his comments about Billy.

“Just wait outside, I still have to grab my shit,” Soon everyone left the room reluctantly. Billy turned to Steve noticing that the brunette was close to falling asleep on the spot

“Ok Harrington, let’s get you back into bed. You’re fucking baked right now.”

“We’re talking away, I don’t what to say, blah, blah, I’ll be coming for your love, ok? Take on me, take me on, I’ll be gone in a day or two!” Steve began to sing/ laugh out. Billy didn’t know whether to laugh or find some way to shut up the swimmer. How where you supposed to reason with a drugged idiot?

As Steve sat on the bed. And got under the covers he was till humming the damn song, “You done yet, Harrington? That song played on the radio hours ago-”

“Billy …’ Billy paused waiting for Steve to continue, ‘Gimme a kiss.”

The blonde almost dropped his bag, “What?”

When Steve didn’t respond back, he sat by Steve’s bed side, “Hargrove … you’re really hot … like really hot.’

Billy felt this heart beat faster and faster the more the words sunk in.

‘You’re not full of bullshit and stuff. You’re an asshole … but you’re a nice asshole.”

“Harrington,’ Billy tried to laugh, ‘’Nice and ‘asshole’ are pretty contradictory.”

Steve just grinned at him before touching his cheek gently, “That, plus your looks are bonus too.”

At this point Billy had to control himself, “I know I’m nice to stare at but- “

“Shh!’ Steve hushed bringing one his fingers up to Billy lips, ‘I never knew I liked dudes until you came along. I thought you were the hottest dude to ever show up. Even though you’re an asshole haha …’

All Billy could do was just stare at Steve in surprise, but Steve just continued to grin, ‘I tired hating you and stuff … but I still want you to do stuff to me. Like nice stuff ... you know?’

Billy felt every one of his goosebumps prickle through his body. This couldn’t be happening, not now anyways. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn’t think, this was too much.

‘God, I really am an idiot- “

Before Steve could go on any longer, he was silenced by a pair of lips. He didn’t even fight it, after all he was just dreaming right? He felt callused fingers go through his hair gently as he felt a cold tongue enter his mouth. The circling motion made his whole face feel really hot, then again, the whole room felt really hot.

Billy felt himself inch closer to Steve as he rested his knee onto the bed and slide his hand under Steve’s head never once breaking contact with the warm lips.

After what felt like hours, he felt Billy separate himself from him, both were now trying to catch their breathe. As Billy finally caught up to his breathing, he looked down only see Steve had fallen asleep and was sleeping peacefully as if he just wasn’t tongue wrestling with a guy.

As he frantically gathered his stuff, though he failed to notice a pair of curious eyes were staring at him the whole time.

He drove the Dustin home before taking Will, Max and El back home, he didn’t say a word the whole time. He didn’t even notice the trio was staring at him the whole time.

**-Byers House – 11:30 at Night -**

Billy sat on the couch drawing in his book, he couldn’t sleep, he just couldn’t. He fucking kissed Steve Harrington, and while he was on drugs none the less. He had done a lot of stupid shit before, but this one takes the cake.

“ _This shit just keeps better and better_ ,” Billy scolded himself as continued to draw the comic style drawing. He remembered seeing new A-ha music video (plus Steve singing in his drugged voice may have played a part in his inspiration) and decided to try and replicate the style, but for some reason his fingers choose to draw Steve.

He was fucking screwed. He didn’t know why, but he knew he would find out soon. Without warning he felt himself slowly dozing off before welcoming deep sleep.

_When he opened his eye’s he all the sudden was in a café booth. He had no idea how he got there. He was wearing a red shirt slightly unbuttoned, his leather jacket and jeans, he was no longer wearing his PJ’s or his small man bun. What the hell was going on?_

_It wasn’t until now that he realized his sketchbook was right in front of him. It was just resting on the comic page where he was drawing before he fell asleep. He looked around the café to see that the place was full of people, but none of them seemed concerned, they looked normal, none the wiser._

So needless to say, I'm odds and ends

_“What the fuck?” he whispered. He could have sworn he was just sleeping on a couch. Why was he here? But quickly that become the least weirdest thing. He suddenly heard the song he heard earlier in Steve’s hospital room ‘take on me’._

But I'll be stumbling away

_“No, why this song? Couldn’t I be delusion with Mötley Crüe playing at least?” Billy groaned. Just when he thought shit couldn’t be any weird, he suddenly saw one of the comic panels moving … **moving**. _

Slowly learning that life is okay

_“I have to be dreaming, none of this can be real,” just as he thought shit couldn’t be any weirder the drawing stuck its arm out of the page and gave its hand to Billy. Billy almost jumped out of his skin. He knew now this had to be a dream. As he looked around the café no one noticed this at all, it was like none of this shit was happening. Maybe he was going crazy …_

Say after me

_The hand continued to look for his hand until Billy finally grabbed the hand gently, it felt like a real fucking hand. Before he knew it, he was sounded by white walls and black lines of the drawing smiling back at him, he then realized it was the drawing of Steve looking at him._

It's no better to be safe than sorry

_As the drawing moved, he went into a panel where the real Steve appeared, he was snapping his fingers to the beat of the music and his lips were moving, but no words came out. He was clearly talking and not singing along to the words, but still, there was no sound. All Billy could hear was the music playing. He couldn’t even hear Steve’s fingers snapping._

Take on me (take on me), Take me on (take on me)

_He tried to reach out for the frame but that’s when he noticed his own arms and hands were just drawings. He was the freaking drawing now. Yet, the real Steve was asking him stuff, but no sound came out._

I'll be gone, In a day or two

_“Harrington, where are we? Why are you here?” the real Steve then dropped his smiled as a glass shattering was heard. Steve jumped into his own panel as his panel was shattering just like glass, where he saw real Steve turn back into a drawing._

Oh, things that you say, Is it a life or just to play my worries away?

_Drawing Steve then grabbed onto his arm as he led the pair away. Billy turned around to see three black figures chasing them, they had no male or female typed of features they just were black figures following them._

You're all the things I've got to remember, You're shying away

_“Harrington! Some answers would be nice! Hey!” Drawing Steve continued to lead him away from the figures as they jumped form panel to panel. However, the chase was soon cut short, they hit what looked like a dead end._

I'll be coming for you anyway

_‘Ok, now will you talk, amigo?” once again drawing Steve just ignored Billy, expect this time he saw Steve grab a bat with nails through it. Billy recognized the bat instantly; it was the same bat that his sister Max had nearly crushed his family jewels with when he beat the shit out of Harrington._

Take on me (take on me), Take me on (take on me)

_The drawing drawing Steve was practicing his aim nearly hitting Billy, ‘Shit! Easy Harrington! No wonder your only on the swim team now!’_

_He then paused as he watched drawing Steve open a big black hole in white panel. Billy couldn’t see any end to the hole, he then saw drawing Steve look at him and then look at the black hole._

I'll be gone, In a day or two

_“Fuck no Harrington! I’ve been talking the whole time, now giving a fucking answer!’_

_Steve just did the same thing again expect this time looking more frantic._

Take on me (take on me), Take me on (take on me)

_‘Oh, for fucks sake at least give me a fucking hint!” before Billy could interrogate drawing Steve anymore, drawing Steve_ _pushed Billy towards the black hole as the figures began running straight at them. He noticed that now the figures looked like one male and two female bodies, he had no idea what that meant. Was his mind playing tricks him?_

I'll be gone, In a day

_As Billy fell deeper into the black hole, he screamed as he saw the drawings disappear, ‘HARRINGTON!”_

“Billy? Billy?!” a voice kept shouting for him. He kept feeling himself being shakened until finally revealed the light … and was no longer in the comic or the café. Instead he was laying on the floor, with only him and El in the room.

“Are you ok? You were talking and … you fell …” El explained hesitantly, not sure of how Billy was going to react.

“Shit, I really was dreaming …” Billy mumbled himself sitting up again. He rubbed his eyes trying his best to get back his bearings. El watched him before clearing her throat slightly.

“Your drawings … they’re really pretty. I Like them,” El interrupted pointing her eyes at the sketchbook, which was now sitting open, and on the same page were Billy had been working on before he fell asleep.

Billy wanted to curse, but he knew he would be in bigger shit if he cursed (again) in front of Hopper’s daughter. So he just remained silent choosing instead to gather his sketchbook before anyone else it, that’s when he noticed El was still looking at him. But this time with a looke he couldn’t read.

“Uh, sorry I woke you up?” he tried to ask nicely, but it felt so foreign to him. At the same time though he couldn’t help it. For some reason this girl didn’t annoy him like Max, or her other friends did. That when El get up and sit on the couch.

“Can you draw me too? Please?” Ok, now this caught Billy’s attention.

“W-What?”

“Draw me … like in your book?” Billy hesitated for a second, but he knew she probably would leave sooner if he drew her.

“Is a quick sketch good enough?” El just nodded her head smiling slightly, while Billy gathered his pencils and opened the page onto a new piece of paper. He quickly began to draw El, she listened to the sounds of the pencil sliding across the page.

“Why do you draw?”

“Hmm?”

“You draw really nice, but why?” Billy had to admit this girl was adamant and stubborn. But she was a likable stubborn shit.

“You know what tattoos are, kid?”

“Tattoo?”

Billy then stopped drawing for a second to show El the tattoo on his arm, the skull tattoo he got illegally done.

“I want to make these, that’s why I draw,” he explained finishing the final touches the drawing before ripping it out handing it over to El. She gave a huge smile clearly loving the drawing.

“Thank you,’ she said turning around to begin walking back to her room before turning around to give one last smile, ‘You’re really good at this … I think Max would agree.”

Before Billy could answer back, she had already walked back to her room. Billy just sighed deeply placing his sketchbook back in his backpack so no one else could see his book. As he laid back on the couch he just stared at the ceiling until exhaustion finally took over his body and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Back in her room El smiled as she put the drawing safely into her school notebook, but it wasn’t the only reason she was smiling. She had woken up to get water but instead she came into the living room to see Billy mumbling Steve’s name. She didn’t care how odd it sounded to people more ‘socialized’ then her, to her it was obvious; Billy had a crush on Steve. It reminded her of when Mike developed feelings for her and after hearing from Max how hard their home life was it made her happy to see Billy happy. But she didn’t understand why Mike cared so much if Steve liked guys, that was more strange to her then anything else.

And if drawing him wasn’t enough proof of his crush, then the kiss at the hospital that she saw without them knowing was most definitely proof. But she decided to keep it her own little secret.

Yeah, friends don’t lie, but she knew that the crush needed to be expressed from Billy himself not her. Ok, maybe only Max needed to know, she would decide in the morning.

As she returned to her shared bed with Max, she laid down smiling into her sleep. She just hoped things would get better from here out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!


	5. So Close, Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Steve get to know each other.
> 
> Steve gets a trigger to his memory. 
> 
> Hopper gets more clues, but the results are both new and disappointing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Halloween present!
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT! I love reading them! Thank you so much to everyone who commented!
> 
> (May come back to edit some mistakes)
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> \- Graphic descriptions of torture and blood  
> \- Homophobic language  
> \- Implied mention of AIDS/HIV  
> \- Upsetting flashbacks

**Chapter 5 – So Close, Yet So Far**

**\- 4 days later – Hawkins Hospital -**

Robin couldn’t help but just stare out the window of her room. It’s been a few days, but she still couldn’t comprehend what had happened to her. A psychopath tried to kill her, and for what? Because she liked girls? Or something along those lines?

Suddenly a knock jolted her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?” the door opens gently and what met her was the one person she never thought she would have common ground with-

“Hey,’ Steve greeted, wheeling himself into the room while gently closing the door behind him, for the first-time Robin noticed the flowers that were sitting in his lap.

‘Mind if I hang out with you?”

Robin just looked at him like he grew a second head, “Steve Harrington wants to visit me? Wow, this medication is some strong stuff.”

Steve laughed slightly, however he paused when saw the damage done, like his arm, Robin’s arm was covered in bandages and stitches. But what really caught his eye was her pointer and middle fingertips on both her hands were bandaged heavily. It didn’t take a genius to understand what had happened.

“I guess the psycho took away something from you too?”

Robin sat quietly for a second, before speaking again, “Something like that. What about you, dingus?”

Steve used his tongue to move his dentures on his top row to reveal where his missing teeth were, Robin stared at him wide eyed before clearing her throat “I guess they did.”

He just nodded sliding his dentures back in place before placing Robin’s flowers on her table. He then rolled back to face at her bedside, “Yeah, they took a bunch of my teeth … they only found two of my teeth though.”

“They took four of my nails, but cops haven’t said if they found them or not- “

“And a broken femur, cracked pelvis and weird burn marks on the back of your neck?” Robin almost felt her jaw drop.

“You too?” Steve nodded, trying hard not to remember that night, even though he knew he had very little recollection of that night.

He then remembered something crucial, “W-Wait, do you have initials?”

“How do you- oh wait. Right. They are …’ she paused looking at her wrist, ‘Z and B?”

Steve just stared at it in confusion, “Z.B?”

“Yeah,” she paused looking over at Steve’s arms. The words on his skin were now more apparent to her. All the sudden the two carvings on her seemed trivial.

‘Listen, is it ok if we don’t talk about crazy killers? At least not now?”

“Uh yeah-, oh God, sorry,’ Steve said, shaking his head at himself, ‘Sorry, I’m so used to be here now that talking about the incident is all I really do besides working on schoolwork or physical therapy.”

Robin just smiled, “I get it, dingus. So … is it true?”

“What? That I'm gay?”

“Oh, come on, from one gay to another,” Robin joked.

“Yeah … and you?' Robin just froze before nodding her head, she looked like she was about to cry. Steve knew he had to change the subject.

‘Right sorry … uh, if it’s any consultation I didn’t know I was … gay till a couple of months ago.”

“What helped you confirm it?” Robin asked smirking a little. Steve felt his face turn red, before turning around to make sure the door was still closed.

“It doesn't leave this room,’ he whispered stilling looking hyper aware of his surroundings, ‘It’s this new guy- “

“Billy Hargrove,” Robin finished looking unimpressed by Steve’s attempts to hide the identity of his ‘sexual awakening’.

“Ok, how?” Steve asked looking flustered then before.

“Dingus, how many new guys happen to show up in this little town where ‘nothing happens’?’ Steve just looked down realizing his fatal mistake, ‘Exactly.’

She sat up more to look at him, ‘So, Hargrove huh? You got taste I admit it- “

“I thought you were a lesbian,” Steve cut off looking confused to which Robin rolled her eyes.

“I may like women but I can appreciate a beautiful man when I see one. I just won’t sleep with him,’ she explained as if it was common knowledge, ‘Though, I thought you two hated each other- “

“I did, but now I don’t know … he started coming here to keep me company, then he started helping me with schoolwork and I found his drawing of me in his sketchbook- “

“Whoa, drawing?’ she asked looking even interested then before. Steve froze, he knew he messed up the moment he opened his mouth to start rambling.

‘Billy Hargrove drew you?’ she laughed slightly before leaning back into her bed.

“Yeah … but it doesn’t stop there … he also gave up his winter coat when he found me and he even drove the kids here a couple of time and stuff-“ Steve paused noticing that Robin was just shaking her head at him.

‘What?”

"Wow, I guess even gay boys are stupid when it comes to love.”

“W-What?” Steve asked ignoring the insult. Robin just looked at him rolling her yes.

“God, how could you not see it?’ she breathed out scooting closer to Steve, ‘You literally just said that he gave up his coat when you were covered in blood and dirt when it was freezing outside- “

“Uh, maybe he panicked?”

“And he voluntarily drove the kiddies here- “

“Dustin paid him six bucks.”

“He literally stayed with you all day to help you with school and your grades,’ Robin said faster hoping Steve wouldn’t interrupt her, ‘He fell asleep here because he didn’t want to leave and, Jesus Harrington, he freakin’ drew you. Drew you.’

Steve was now silent.

‘If that doesn’t say ‘I love you’ then I don’t what does,’ Steve just looked at her in disbelief, ‘He is so into you.”

“Um … there is more to that,” Steve breathed out. What was the point of hiding anything from this girl? She could read him like a damn book. Robin let out a small smirk.

“Oh, what could be more ‘I love you’ then your hidden crush drawing you?”

Steve stayed quiet, he could no longer look at Robin, “Yesterday before Billy- uh, Hargrove left. He, um … I was really drugged up from pain killers, and I may have told him … told him …”

“Told him what?”

Steve kept choking on his words, until he felt put her casted hand on his shoulder, ‘Harrington ... Steve, whatever it is I won’t let it leave this room. I promise.”

“Ok, ok,’ Steve signed finally looking at Robin, ‘I was all drugged up and when he was helping get into bed, I may have told him something along the lines of ‘I want you to do nice things for me’.’

Robin looked at him wide eyes but continued to listen to his confession.

‘A-And I kept telling him I love him until … he leaned down and kissed me in my hospital bed,’ By now Robin felt her jaw hanging down, but Steve could tell she was smiling.

‘Tongue and all …” Steve breathed out feeling like as if he had a ghost leave his body after re-living that moment. He turned to Robin who just kept staring at him, until she gave small smile.

“Wow, Harrington. I wasn’t mistaken … you really are stupid if you think he doesn’t love you after that. The drawing was just icing on the rainbow cake.” She expected Steve to be offended but instead he started laughing, she stared for a few seconds before starting to laugh herself.

After what felt like hours they finally stopped laughing. Steve rubbed his face in slight mortification, but he felt strangely relieved.

Neither said a word for a second until they heard a knock at the door, the pair turned to see Jonathan standing there, “Uh, hey Steve, the nurse said you were here- sorry … but I need to ask you if you want the photos released … Nancy has an article written, but we need an answer tonight. Rumors are going around that this will reach Indianapolis by the next few weeks.”

Steve froze for a second before smiling up, “I’ll read the article, and then can you publish it?”

Jonathan just nodded before giving the article over to Steve, Robin watched the whole exchange in interest, “Hey dingus, what’s that for?”

“I’m outing myself,” Steve answered simply as if he was talking about the weather. He looked to Robin expecting her to think he was crazy, but instead she just looked calm.

“Really Harrington? Can I ask why?”

“I don’t want to be some tabloid piece, I want control … that sounds crazy and stupid, doesn’t it?”

“Sounds crazy,‘ she agreed before turning to him giving a soft smile, ‘But I don’t see anything stupid about wanting control over a bad situation. But you’re stupid if you think I’m going to let you go in alone.”

Steve almost let go of the photos in shock, “What? What do you mean?”

Robin just turned to Jonathan who was watching the whole exchange in shock, “Hey, you got anymore film?”

“Yeah, I always carry extra film, do you wan- “

“Yup. If the former king here has enough courage to out himself, might as well have a wingman, or wing woman, to join him.”

Jonathan looked at her in anticipation, “Uh … if you want photos then they need to be done today- “

“No problem, I don’t think any amount of make-up could fix this,' She joked pointing at the various bruises and injuries she had.

Steve watched in interest as Jonathan took same angles, he with Steve did not long ago. Robin pretty much reacted the same way he did when he had photos take, she showed no emotion. But he genuinely couldn’t tell if she was scared or not.

After several minutes had pass, she turned to Steve reach for him, “Hey Mr. mom.’

He raised an eyebrow, ‘Come on let’s take a photo together. Maybe we can look back and remember the day we faced those assholes.”

Steve sat there for a second before rolling closer to her, he careful of her leg but she still managed to get him closer to her somehow. As she got closer to him that’s when he saw the shakiness in her hands. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white, that when it hit him. She was terrified. She was scared just like him.

He couldn’t even think as Jonathan took photo of them together, it was at that moment it hit him. For so long he thought gay guys had it the worse and lesbians were somehow less likely to be threatened; these pictures proved all those theories and beliefs were completely false. It didn’t matter who you were, to these people gay people deserved suffering. And they would keep doing this till they got caught, if they could do it to Steve and to Robin, they could do it anyone.

Soon he didn’t even notice that Jonathan was done until he heard him clear his throat, “Uh Harrington, are you good to go? I can’t leave until you approve of this- “

“Do it,” Robin and Steve said at the same time. Jonathan sighed deeply before just nodding his turning around to leave. Steve rolled himself back towards the door, before turning around to face Robin again.

“Hey … uh, tomorrow the group is going to come in tomorrow to find out what the clues mean. Did you want to – “

“Come to my room,” she interrupted not missing a beat. Steve just smiled one last time before leaving the room, however he turned around one more time.

“Hey, Buckley! ‘Robin looked at him confused but curious, ‘Thanks. I mean it. I’ll see you tomorrow around 5.”

With that he closed the door allowing a nurse outside to wheel him back to his own room for physical therapy. He couldn’t help but smile, strange enough the phase ‘the truth will set you free’ seemed to be perfect for this situation. At least he knew someone who understood him.

**\- Hawkins Station – 1:34 P.M -**

“Hopper, we got some result updates on the coat that was recovered and on the substances that was found in the Harrington case,” Flo stated outload to Hopper who was getting back from getting a coffee break.

“Anything on the Hargrove-Mayfield case?”

“I’m sorry Hopper,’ Flo breathed out, ‘The mom, Susan, refused to take the exam with the psychologist and wants custody of her daughter and stepson. The court date is set two months from now. And the Hawkins police department is formally charging her with child neglect and child endangerment, her husband is being charged with child abuse, battery of a minor, assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest.”

As Flo summarized the case, she handed Hopper the summery sheets for Neil and Susan Hargrove, Hopper pushed it to the side. Deciding to save it for later.

“I’ll deal with one headache at a time.”

“The Harrington case findings however might be helping us find some clues,” Flo explained giving Hopper a folder with photos and more sheets of paper.

As Hopper looked through the finding’s he tried to make sense of what was being explained:

\---------------------------------------------------------

Foreign Material found:

  * Non-woven, solution-dyed synthetic fiber fabric found in victims’ lacerations and fingernails.
  * Blood (non-oral, still in examination) has following foreign chemicals not found in other DNA samples: 
    * 2-Hexoxyethanol 
    * Isopropanolamine
    * Ammonium Hydroxide 
    * Lauryl Dimethyl Amine Oxide
    * Sodium Dodecylbenzene Sulfonate
    * Cleaner fraquince
  * Medal fragments found in victim’s mouth (tooth numbers 10 and 11 still under examination after recovery): 
    * Alloyed and unalloyed steel
    * Vanadium
  * Polyurethane enamel paint (colored dark red)



DNA samples to be under continued examination until further notice.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Hopper rolled his eyes at the last sentences, “God, these people take forever.”

“Anything of interest?” Flo asked, breaking the ice.

“A bunch of science jargon, but thankfully they dumbed it down for me when came to the paint, but everything else is a mystery to me …” Hopper paused as read the words ‘non-woven fabric’.

‘Non-woven, solution-dyed synthetic fiber ... that’s fabric used in car trunk. Even my own car uses this type of fabric,” Hopper breathed out as read further into the report. He felt sick to his stomach as he read what was found inside Steve’s mouth knowing that his missing teeth was one of the major findings. It was obvious that these people used some type of pliers to tear the teeth out of Steve’s mouth, how the teen didn’t get an infection from the tool was a mystery to Hopper.

“God … I keep forgetting how monstrous these people are.”

Flo just watched Hopper, she wanted to say something reassuring. But everything came out dry sounding to her.

“I’m sorry Hopper, anything I can do for you? More coffee? A cigarette?”

Hopper laughed lightly, “Unless you know what these science-y names mean for this case. But why would this be on Harrington’s cuts and body?”

“Let me see,’ Flo grabbed the paper looking at the chemical names carefully, ‘Sometimes you need a second pair of eyes, or someone outside the team, to notice something.”

Hopper sat in silence as Flo read through the paper, when he noticed Flo stopped suddenly before turning back to her counter. But she wasn’t looking through the paper anymore, she was looking through the cleaning supply cabinet near her desk.

“Flo, what are you doing?” she then returned to where he was sitting but this time with a bottle of Windex cleaner, placing right in front of Hopper. He just looked at her in confusion.

“Uhh … my desk is too dirty? Or this a clue to the Harrington findings?”

“Yes, and yes,’ Flo answered turning the bottle around so Hopper could see the ingredients before Flo handed him back the paper, ‘Look at the chemical names and then look at the Windex bottle.”

Hopper grabbed the bottle looking at the ingredients then back at the paper. He felt his eyes widen so much he felt like a badly drawn cartoon character.

“These people sprayed Harrington with Windex?” he shuttered thinking of how much it would have stung. The pain would have made a full-grown man go down to his knees.

Flo just shook her head in displacement, “They kidnapped him, carved into him, took his teeth, dumped the poor kid in ice water in the middle of winter and then left him to be killed by the cold … Hopper it’s not that much of jump to assume they would only intensify his pain.”

Hopper signed deeply, before slamming his fists onto the table, “Then I promise those people one thing and one thing: I will find them. And when I do, I want them to live the rest of their lives knowing what they put this boy through and what they did to that girl.”

**\- Hawkins Hospital, The Next Day - 4:56 P.M–**

Soon Steve, Robin, Nancy, Jonathan, Billy, Will, Max and Dustin were gathered in Robin’s room. After gathering all the evidence they had, they began to work.

Billy silently wondered why he was here. He convinced himself it was because he to drive his sister and El home, but he knew damn well that wasn't true. Jonathan could have done it easily, so why did it matter to him so much? Why was he so invested in a case that had nothing to do with him? Damn him, and his damn emotions.

_"Harrington, what the fuck did you do to me?"_

“Ok, so Steve is taken from school after swim practice while Robin was taken some time after school ended,’ Dustin explained, summarizing all the details for everyone, ‘Both were found outside in the freezing cold and in life or death situations-“

“But why leave Steve and Robin outside to be found? If they wanted them to die so badly, why not choose a gun or knife or something quick?” Max asked looking confused. That when Steve’s eyes widen.

“I know why,’ he stated, he then go out a piece of paper, ‘On the Titanic, passengers exposed to freezing water survived for only around 20 minutes, when I was outside it was at freezing. So, that would have given me a 20-40 window of survival. I was in the same condition more or less, that alone would have killed me if hypovolemic shock, blood loss or overstimulation didn’t.’

The entire went silent looking at Steve as if he grew a second head, ‘What?”

“Steve,’ Dustin interrupted, ‘Since when did you become … smart?”

Steve just looked at him with a deadpanned look, “Thanks, Henderson.”

“Oh come on, you know what I mean!”

“I’m stuck here all day, I wanted to graduate early with a GED, so I can join nursing school- “

“Nursing school?” Dustin responded almost laughing. Steve looked more annoyed than ever.

“Yeah, laugh Henderson. Its either that or be stuck working with my grade A asshole dad forever. I want to be a pediatric surgical nurse, which makes around $38,000 when I first start out and once I move to the surgical room, I can make almost $70,000 depending on what hospital I work in when I go to California- “

“Whoa Harrington,’ Billy interrupted, ‘Why California?”

Steve just looked at him before pointing at his arm which still clearly stated ‘faggot’, “Because I won’t have to worry about being like this over there. And I will finally be away from my dad and his stupid company.”

Billy just stayed silent. What could he say to that?

Nancy cleared her throat smiling gently at Steve, “That’s a very honorable job Steve. I’m happy you found what you want to do. It’s really great, you know?”

Steve smiled back before clearing his throat, “Can I go back to explanation of the crazies or do you guys want to know what I’m doing in 40 years as well?”

Everyone just shook their heads much to Steve’s relief.

He drew on the paper, ‘Robin was hung upside down, plus there was the added blood loss from her fractures and the freezing temperatures outside. A human can stay upside down for maybe 3 hours until they lose consciousness, with Robin she would have had only 20-50 to live-“

“Why 20-50 minutes?” Billy interrupted, this was both fascinating him and horrifying him at the same time.

“One, because of the tree apparently was creaking and was ready to snap at any second and two hanging upside down can cause breathing to be harder or heart issues because of the additional weight-“

“However, they didn’t account for her to move around which helped prevent all the blood from rushing to her head,” Billy finished the sentence in morbid realization.

It all started to make sense to everyone.

“Wait, so the psycho did intend to kill, but mis-calculated?” Dustin asked looking at Steve’s work, which showed blood pressure levels and diagrams showing his and Robin’s bodies.

“Yes and no. No, because they put a bear trap under Buckley here, so even she did escape she would have gotten caught and either get killed instantly or die from blood loss or even shock. With me it would either be hypothermia, blood loss or eventually shock.’ Steve ignored the cringey looks on everyone faces when they realized the full scale of how cold this assailant actually was.

‘Yeah, they wanted us dead, but they didn’t want to do the dirty work themselves, they wanted mother nature and our bodies to do the rest. But they never accounted for me to be found by El, or for Dustin to find out whose initials they used or for Hopper to recognize MO’s.’

‘Robin’s injuries were lethal in her position; had she been left upside down any longer she would have entered unconsciousness and died that night.

Billy then felt his blood go cold at what Steve was suggesting, “They are choosing deadlier methods as they go from person to person. It’s like a freaking game to them, ‘will this kill them or not?’”

“And they are choosing people they can confirm or suspect they are gay,” Jonathan quietly stated looking sick to his stomachs that someone would do all this for that very reason.

“How though?” El asked looking confused. Everyone stared wondering what she meant.

“How what, El?” Will asked breaking the ice.

“How do they know who is ... gay?” she asked hesitantly. Now everyone was silent. Steve sat back in his wheelchair signed deeply while Robin looked at a complete loss.

“That … I have no idea …” the group then turned to Robin who just raised arms in fake surrender.

“No Bueno. I don’t know, not even my family knows,” she stated looking slightly defeated.

“So, what?” Billy interrupted, ‘Is there like a network of people who find out who is and isn’t gay and then plan the next attack?”

“At this point that may be possible,” Dustin interrupted. Steve then looked him suspiciously.

“Uh, explain Henderson?”

“Think about it, if Steve was hit in the neck or burned or whatever with the two dots, then there is no way some one could just get in the car tie him while also getting away from the scene of the crime,‘ he then got up looking at the ties Steve had written down, ‘It would have been physically impossible to do all that, plus there is no way one person could do all this damage in the time you were missing. Which means- “

“Someone was in the car waiting for the person to take Steve and I. Once we got burnt or whatever they did-” Robin interrupted looking sick to her stomach.

“Burned? Two dots?” El asked no one specifically, looking like she had a sudden hit of realization hit her. She took a pencil box from her backpack while also taking two pencils to place them on top of the box. Max looked at her in confusion.

“El, what are you doing?” El then approached Will who looked startled, before relaxing feeling her place the two pencils and the box on the back of his neck.

‘Dad has something like this in his office … it makes a weird noise like ‘zap!’ zap!’“

“It’s a taser!” Max screamed out looking both horrified, but strangely happy at the same time. She then hears the pad of paper drop to the ground. She turned around to look at Steve, who looked like he just froze in place. His breathing was becoming more rapid as he felt the memories flood back.

“Steve?' Dustin asked approaching the now still teenager, ‘Hey buddy, you ok? Steve?"

Steve couldn’t hear him everything was coming back. Or at least what was everything he could remember.

**-Day of the Attack – Hawkins High School –**

_He woke up to see that it was dark, he couldn’t even see light sneaking into his blindfold. Even if he could see, it would be useless. The cramped space and the uncomfortable fabric bellow his fingertips was a dead give away that he was in someone else’s car. He could barely feel his feet or his hands, whoever tied him did a fan-fucking-tastic job of it. The gag in his mouth made it impossible to scream, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Until he heard was the car stopping._

_It was quiet._

_Until a loud bang startled him shitless._

_“Shut the fuck up if you know what good for you, faggot!” this only encouraged Steve to shout even more. Within minutes he would regret it …._

_“Shut the fuck up!” a hard object, he was sure it was tire iron, hit him over and over again until his body began to scream in pain._

‘Tire iron … someone’s trunk …” He whispered out, still not acknowledging anyone in the room. Everyone froze, was he remembering everything from that night?

_Not even five minutes later he was being forced to sit up against something he couldn't tell what it was, but his mouth was forced wide open by something and he could smell perfume and hairspray … but wasn’t the person who had yelled and hit him a guy?_

_He didn’t have time to think, suddenly he heard heavy footstep approaching him._

“Harrington?’ Billy kneeled down to Steve’s level trying to get Steve to look at him, but to no avail. All anyone could do was stare, ‘Harrington? Hey! Can you hear me or what?”

_“Since you won’t shut the fuck up, I’ll do this instead,’ without time to think, Steve felt a needle stab into his gums without hesitation. He screamed as he felt the needle stick out and then poke other areas of his gums until his entire jaw felt numb. He couldn’t even feel his lips._

_“Good boy, now hold still,‘ Steve’s whole mouth felt numb, but he could feel cold medal touch one of his top teeth. He didn’t care how he looked, he started crying and gagging trying to get the tool away from him. But all he could do was scream as he felt a great deal of forced ripe away from his jaw. Everything tasted like copper. The damn taste wouldn’t go away._

“Copper …” Billy raised an eyebrow. Copper? What the hell was he talking about?

_The same amount of tugging force came again and again. The painkillers were wearing off slowly … he could feel everything. The same male voice from before was grunting in frustration before he heard the tool being thrown to the ground._

_“This is so fucking hard; this shit is harder than the movies make it look! “Steve just sat there not knowing what to do. He was tied up so tightly he could barely move. He then felt the guards in his mouth bring taken out and his blindfold fell off. He was sure the figure was staring at him, he looked familiar, everything was so blurry … but the smell of perfume stuck out to him the most …_

“Perfume … hairspray …” He whispered out, still not looking at anyone specifically.

_“What wrong, faggot? Upset you can’t suck dick anymore?” the voice mocked. In a moment of pure rage, still in his drugged state, Steve spits the blood pooling around in his gums on the person face._

_“Ahh! Fucking bitch!” the voice growled. Before Steve could think he felt punch after punch hit him in the face. He had no doubt that his nose, cheekbones, eyebrow bones and eye socket were broken._

“Harrington … come on, you're freaking everyone out,” Billy said calmly, trying to get some reaction. But it was clear that Steve wasn’t with them anymore.

_“Are you trying to give me the gay plague?!’ the voice demanded. The figure then released Steve, however as soon as he was free, he ran. He didn’t even pay attention to the voice yelling at him to come back. He thought he was home free until he felt something hit him like a truck, all he could do was roll onto the ground, his hips and leg hurt so badly, but he didn’t have the energy to scream, all he did was cry as he laid on the ground waiting for whoever was tormenting him to come back._

“Help me … someone please me …” El couldn’t help but start to feel pain from watching this. Even without using her powers she could feel the physical pain the memories were causing Steve.

_“Anyone? Plea-Please help me …’He cried out ignoring the fat tears rolling down his face. He tried rolling to his side only feel someone tie his legs together, but at the same time his wrists were being tied up and soon everything was dark again as he was blindfolded again. That when horror hit him again._

_The guy … perfume …_

_He remembered._

_Before all this, Tommy had asked him for help after swim practice._

_Tommy …_

“Tommy …” Steve whispered out. Billy looked stunned when he heard Steve mutter that name. Nancy looked like she was going to be sick to her stomach, the only reason she wasn’t falling on the ground was Jonathan's grip on her.

“Tommy pulled my teeth … and I spit blood all over his face … I think …”

_He was in the trunk again. It was bumpier than before, was it just his injuries that made it feel that way? Maybe … unless they were no longer on a main road._

_Soon his answer was granted when he heard the trunk being opened and pair of hands forced him out. The figure didn’t even wait for Steve to stand up, they just dragged further and further away._

_Steve felt the ropes being released from him only to fall and feel something cold and wet bellow his fingertips. Even with his pathetic grades he knew what was below his weight, it was ice. It didn’t take a genius to figure out._

“Let’s see if you can swim …”

_“Let’s see if you can swim!” without warning Steve felt something pushed him into the open water further away. Soon the cold air was gone, and he felt like hyperventilating. The water was so cold, it hurt so badly. His wrists were still tied behind his back, but that didn’t stop his legs from trying to swim to the surface, broken or not, his body didn’t care._

_Even underwater he was screaming. Seconds felt like hours before he felt something tug him out. He had no idea how he got out or how the figure got him out, all he could think of was the cold air that was entering his lungs._

_“Hahaha! I guess King Steve is better for the swim team!” the figure just continued laughing as he dragged Steve away from the lake or river or whatever he dropped him in. By now Steve knew the figure wasn’t acting alone, couldn't this guy just kill him already?_

“He wasn’t alone … someone else was there,” by now Billy began to every sense of self control leave him. He was scared shitless now. But he couldn't show it now.

_“Now, now Harrington. We can’t have you moving around”_

Everyone in the room froze. Nancy walked up to Steve trying to get him to look at her.

“Steve,’ Nancy pleaded, now standing next to Steve’s wheelchair, ‘We need name's … Tommy? Anyone else? Please.”

_Something else touched his skin. He couldn’t tell what it was, but it burned. It burned so much. All he remembers after that is the headlights of the car disappearing as he continued to scream. He screamed until his lungs burned and he no longer could keep himself awake._

But Steve said nothing. He just continued staring at nothing, but something caught everyone off guard. He was smacking his lips.

“Harrington? That’s good a fish impression, but can we go back to the conversation?” Billy tried to joke while shaking Steve slightly. But Steve didn’t move. Billy began to feel himself panic; he knew these signs all too well.

“Steve?' Robin called out from her bed for the first time in several minutes. Nancy looked at Steve closer noticing that he was still blinking, but he wasn’t responding to anything around him.

'Guys … I think something is wrong … he's not responding to anything. Someone get a nurse,’ Robin ordered, not taking her eyes off Steve. Dustin without hesitation ran outside to get a nurse while Nancy and Billy continued to look at Steve.

"I think he remembered what happened to him … and we aggravated it,” Nancy explained. Before anyone could ask anything, Steve started shaking worse than leaf before nearly falling out of wheelchair. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve before lowering him to the floor.

“Get your chairs and the wheelchair away!’ everyone froze just staring at him. This only made Billy angrier.

‘NOW!” he shouted rolling Steve onto his side as he continued to stitch on the floor. Robin was almost crying at the scene as El, Will, Nancy and Max backed away from the pair.

“Billy, what are you doing?” Max demanded, watching Billy push away the other chairs while keeping a hold on Steve.

“My lifeguard job involves first aid, not just me fucking around with middle aged moms, Maxine!” he growled back as he held Steve to his side while making sure not to restrain him.

But his hope for control was lost the moment Steve’s head the floor with one violent jolt, Billy growled in frustration mumbling ‘Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Soon Dustin came back with a nurse who immediately started asking Billy questions. Soon everyone in the room felt scared, not just because of the information they found out but because of how much the memories effected Steve.

Whatever Tommy, or ever else was involved, did was far more damaging than what the group could imagine.

Without missing a beat Nancy walked out of the room going the nearest phone as she paced back and for the waiting for the dial tone to stop, she had never been so relieved to hear Hopper’s voice.

“Um Hopper, this Nancy- uh Nancy Wheeler? Uh yeah … listen we were talking to Steve and I think he got his memories back."

“What memories? Any names?”

Nancy paused for a moment biting her lip before taking a deep breath, “Tommy. Tommy Hagan, Steve’s former friend.”

Nancy had never felt so nervous before, but she couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction. They had the psycho in their grips now. Tommy was now no longer the head player in this sick game.

**\- Hawkins Station, 6:19 P.M –**

As soon as Hopper got off the phone, he immediately had Flo call the judge and fax the warrants. The main warrant he wanted was for Tommy’s car, as well as his girlfriend’s car. He found out that Tommy’s car was the same color as the paint found on Steve, but the color also matched his girlfriend’s car. After taking a quick look into Tommy’s car in the parking lot he found a newly bought bottle of Windex, needless to say Tommy was looking more and more suspicious to Hopper.

Flo didn’t even care that her shift ended three hours ago, she took her time in getting the warrants ready and refused to leave until she could get the fax back.

Hopper asked Tommy to come down to the station, however being a minor Tommy had his uncle come with him.

“Just get his over with Hopper, I don’t need the whole town thinking my nephew is some fag killer- “

“Hagan, I don’t care what you believe, but know this,’ Hopper stopped the man in his tracks, ‘You better not use that language in my station. You may be the boss at your workplace, but here I am the boss. You understand?”

Hopper didn’t wait for a response, he walked into the integration room where Tommy was looking at the wall. Tommy immediately straightened up trying to look as innocent as possible, but Hopper wasn’t here to waste time.

“Mr. Hagan, where were you on this date between the hours of 4:00 PM and 7:00 PM?”

“What, no ‘thanks for coming’? or ‘hey, how you are doing?’” Tommy joked. But it only made Hopper more annoyed then before.

“Answer the questions Hagan. You already talked to an officer, just repeat what you told them.”

“I was at basketball practice, and Harrington helped me get decorations out my car that my girlfriend, Carol Perkins, had left behind. But he looked dizzy, so I tried to help him inside,’ Tommy breathed out now looking annoyed,’ But a dude came by, stating he was a family friend of Steve’s, so I let him take Steve-“

“You’re lying,” Hopper interrupted. A random man? Really? How dumb did this kid think Hopper was?

“No, I’m not. That’s what I told the lady cop. I swear on my life- “

“Hagan, your girlfriends alibi checks out, her friends Tina and Nicole both confirmed she was with them during that night. But Harrington stated that you were the last person he saw that night- “

“I’m telling you, Harrington passed out and I legitimately thought that the dude who came by knew Steve. He said he was his dads work partner or some shit. At this point Steve was already passed so how would he have remembered anything else?”

“And your girlfriend and her friends can confirm this? They mentioned you were with them sometime around 5 or 6?”

“Yeah. Yeah that’s right,” Tommy confirmed, looking satisfied by Hopper's summery questions.

Hopper just stared at the cocky teen. It was obvious to anyone watching that Hopper knew something was being left out … and that Tommy already messed up.

“Got anything else to say?”

“I believe I don’t have to say anything more, unless you want to hook me up with a lawyer?”

“So, you don’t to explain why Harrington said you stuffed him into your car’s trunk, or who was your accomplice, or why you hit him with your car when he tried to escape the torture you put him through?”

Tommy smirked at Hopper, but said nothing.

Hopper just sat in silence, before getting up to leave knowing this questioning was in vain.

“Stay here kid,” with that Hopper slammed the door to the integration room. He knew if he had stayed any longer, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from attacking the smug teenager.

Hopper went to the front of the station to Flo’s desk, ignoring Tommy’s uncle as he walked by “Flo, do you know if the judge signed on any of the warrant’s?”

Flo looked up from the fax before looking at Hopper with a solemn look on her face.

“I’m sorry Hopper … I tried,’ She breathed out in disappointment.

‘The judge said that the evidence is circumstantial at best. Hagan and Harrington being in the same area at the time of his disappearance is suspicious, but over sixty students where on the same school grounds. Hagan’s person of interest at most,’ Hopper slammed his fist into a near-by desk in frustration to which Flo could only give him a sympathetic smile.

‘Other issues the judge had was the paint found on the kid. It apparently could match with over 50 cars that are parked in the schools parking lots, and the fabric is common with most vehicles.’

Hopper shook his head, not at Flo but explanation for the denial.

‘Plus, the judge stated that unless there is clear clues and evidence found. We can’t get a warrant on Hagan's car or his girlfriend’s car on what he called ‘a gut feeling’.”

Hopper bit his lip, he knew this could happen, but this was still a blow to his investigation.

“What about Harrington’s testimony? He literally remembered Hagan by name- “

“Apparently because of the kid’s injuries and his current mental state he was deemed by the judge as being a ‘unreliable witness’, the same goes for the Buckley girl.”

“’Unreliable witness’? Harrington literally had a seizure from remembering what that bastard did! That’s just bull- ‘before Hopper could finish his sentence, he saw Flo giving him ‘the look’.

‘Why doesn’t the judge just buy Hagan a latte and give him a handshake while he’s at it?”

“I’m sorry Hopper,’ Flo breathed out placing the denied slips in the case folder, ‘I wish there was more I could do.”

“That kid claimed some guy from Harrington senior's company came by- “

“Did he give a name?”

“No, he just said the guy said he worked with his father’s company.”

Flo gave a deflated look, ‘And you believe that crap?”

“No! The most I can do is ask Harrington if he sent anyone to Hawkins lately, but considering he and his wife didn’t even visit the kid at all during the last few weeks, doesn’t make them exactly reliable now.”

“I’ll give him a call tomorrow,” Flo said, trying to defuse the situation, but she could tell this case getting more and more disruptive towards Hopper’s peace mind than it already did.

“But there is one plus … he already messed up,” Hopper smirked. This caught Flo’s attention.

“Oh? How so?”

“At first he said someone who was ‘a family friend' of the Harrington’s came by to pick up Harrington, but then a couple sentences later he changed it to his 'father’s company worker',’ Flo gave a small smirk. Hopper was right, Tommy already messed up.

Hopper let out a deep breath before walking up to the observation glass again where Tommy was just sitting there unaware anyone was watching him.

‘He will mess up again, I just know. I just hope that brat isn’t smart enough to know this isn’t over.”

He knew this was far from over, he knew Hagan would screw up somehow. This was not over by a long shot.


	6. Stay Out of Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to school, but it doesn't go as planned.
> 
> Steve and Billy get to ... know each other.
> 
> Something horrifying strikes the group once again.
> 
> Hopper has had enough of teenagers.
> 
> WARNING! PLEASE READ!
> 
> \- Homophobic language and bullying  
> \- Mild violence  
> \- Smut warning  
> \- Descriptive sexual acts between consenting characters  
> \- Details of bodily harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so frustrating to write, I re-wrote it three times and I'm still not pleased with it. I may come back to do small edits, but I'll see what happens. I'm sorry if its terrible.
> 
> PLEASE READ AND COMMENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Chapter 6 – Stay Out of Our Way**

**\- Three Weeks Later –**

It had been three fucking weeks and nothing has happened. After Tommy was questioned it led pretty much to nowhere, there was no proof he was with anyone besides Steve and overall the evidence was circumstantial at best. It was his word against Steve’s. But investigators were still not giving up, at this point Tommy was still a person of interest. Needless to say, Steve didn’t take it well … but some else took it worse …

“What the fuck do you mean he is allowed to be here?!” Billy demanded. He, Hopper, El and Max were currently driving up to the school and to say this morning was not going to be peaceful was putting it lightly.

First Jonathan's car broke down so he had to drop off his mom at work, then he had to take himself and Will to school. Oh, and not to mention that he had to take Billy’s car, because the moment Billy learned the news Hopper knew the teenager was a car accident waiting to happen (and he secretly feared Billy would use his car to mow down Tommy at any given opportunity in his current state). Plus, he knew Billy would go to Tommy directly to beat him up which would have made things worse for Steve’s case as well as Max and Billy’s case.

It was supposed to be Steve’s first day back since the incident, however knowing that Tommy was allowed to remain in school with Steve was beyond fucked up to everyone involved. Plus, who knew what that guy had up his sleeve?

“Watch your language! I won’t have you curse around my daughter or your sister,” Hopper reprimanded while getting closer to the schools.

Hopper had told them they found more clues to Steve and Robin’s attackers, but without hard evidence they had no way of getting a warrant for Tommy, despite how obviously cocky the boy was. Out of the people to not take it well it was a good tie between Dustin and Billy, not that Hopper could blame them, though he was surprised that Steve and Robin reacted very little to the news, they were obviously upset, but still Hopper was surprised at how calm they were. Maybe this was too much at one time for them?

‘Look, Billy,’ he broke the silence, ‘I’m not happy about this anymore then you are. But if anything, this could be a good thing- “

“How? How could Hagan walking around free be possibly good?”

“How do the majority of serial killers get caught?” Billy froze for second.

“They mess up?” he answered feeling stupid. El and Max watched the exchange carefully.

“Yeah, but not just that, what else?”

“Don’t make me play 20 questions, Hopper,” Billy breathed out getting more irritated.

“They get too confident, Hargrove,’ Hopper answered back, saying Billy’s last name in response to Billy saying ‘Hopper’, ‘They think ‘I got away with it once, twice, three times. I can do it again.’ But then they take more risks till eventually they mess up and can’t cover their own tracks anymore.’

Billy just smirked as they pulled up to the High School, “And thats suppose make me feel better, chief?”

“No, all I’m saying this.’ He then turned to face all three of the teens in the car, ‘I know that boy did it, but he didn’t do by himself. Plus, he’s a teen boy and they think they are so much smarter than everyone else, and that somehow that makes them invisible.’

Both Max and El (mainly Max) tried to hold back laughter as Billy gave him an annoyed glare at his explanation of teen boys. But he also looked like he agreed with Hopper, he just wouldn’t admit it outload.

“But he will mess up, just like they always do. And here,’ Hopper gave Billy a slip of paper, it was police permission slip with money attached, ‘I’m giving you permission to take Steve somewhere.”

Billy felt his face fluster up, “Why?”

“Hargrove, this kid has been through hell these last few weeks. Just take him away for a while after school, get him some coffee, go to his house or whatever the hell you kids do,’ Billy looked him hesitantly, ‘Don’t worry, I’m picking up your sister and Jonathan said he would give you your car keys and ride home with his girlfriend. You know you can call if you see anything, ok? Come on Hargrove, just do me a favor, ok?”

Billy said nothing as he got out of the car ignoring Hopper’s ‘have a good day son’. He knew he would be getting a tongue slashing later for being rude, but he was too angry to care about anything else right now.

He didn’t even acknowledge his doormat fellow basketball players who yelled out ‘Where’s your car, Hargrove?’ or ‘Shit, I think someone’s about to die’.

As Billy walked into the school, he noticed that the atmosphere in the school was almost completely different, everyone was staring at something. But he couldn’t tell what they were staring at. As he travelled down the hallways pushing anyone who was unlucky enough to be his way, the commotion only become louder, for some reason he felt his heart drop into his gut. He quickly saw why; Nancy was angrily ripping paper off a locker. But that didn’t explain anything.

He walked closer now knowing why everyone was staring the notes said things like “Faggotington”, “Death to Fags”, “Leviticus 18:22 20:13”, “AIDS Carrier”. But what made him sick to his stomach was “Too bad the psycho didn’t finish the job”. That set Billy the fuck off.

“Anyone want to tell what the fuck is going on?” he demanded. Whether the school liked or not he was still the king in this school. And just like that, the whispering and mocking comments stopped. No one said a word. By some miracle everyone started walking away, going back to whatever they were doing.

“Hargrove,’ Nancy interrupted Billy’s thoughts tearing off the last bit of paper, ‘Just meet Steve in class, that all you can really do now. Oh, and here are your keys Jonathan is dealing with something at the moment.”

Before he could ask more questions, he caught the keys she tossed at him and watched Wheeler stalk away from the locker angrily tossing all the paper into the trash can. He decided to just accept her directions knowing that he would have to save his energy to kick specific peoples asses throughout the week.

His first class was history/government class, where he knew he and Steve have shared a class before. As he entered the room Steve was easy to identify. He was closest to the windows and his cutches were leaning against the wall, plus he was all alone in an empty classroom.

_Ring_

Apparently not anymore …

Soon the whole class filled up with people, and Billy just sat a few seats behind Steve. He didn’t want to arouse suspicion, but immediately his concern confused him.

“ _Why the fuck should I care what these same town fucks think? If these assholes think they can control me they have another thing coming-_ “ Billy was interrupted with his thoughts when he the teacher beginning to speak.

“Morning class, welcome back Mr. Harrington, ‘the teacher which only got small acknowledgement from Steve who was busy trying to focus on avoiding the numerous glares and disgusted looks from the people in class.

‘Ok today, we will be discussing American affairs and events, can anyone name a current event or issue that is impacting Americans?”

A guy Billy recognized as being on the basketball team raised his hand, but he had a shit eating grin on his face. Billy knew this motherfucker was up to no good.

“The AIDS crisis?” the teacher nodded writing that on the chalkboard.

“Very good, and where would be the best place to find new information for health-related news?”

“I don’t know, ask Harrington, faggot like him probably gets daily updates,” soon the whole class was laughing. Billy rolled his eyes as the teacher yelled at the class to stay quiet, but with no detentions going on due to curfews he couldn’t really threaten anyone with after school punishments. Steve just rested his head against his desk trying not to hide himself from the class the best he could.

Billy knew from that class forward he would need a fucking book full of people’s names, so he would know how many asses he would need to kick throughout the week.

“ _Hagan, I hope you have life insurance,_ ” Billy growled to himself as the class quiet down. But still one thing disturbed him more: why did watching Steve get hurt like this hurt so much?

**\- Nancy’s Locker –**

Stating this day was hell was putting it lightly. The article was only just posted today. Despite Nancy and Jonathan turning in their work two weeks ago they had to wait their turn, but they weren’t told that it would be published today of all days.

Jonathan had gone to sign up for more time in the photo studio, however he returned to see his camera smashed into pieces. Needless to say, he was beyond upset and the note attached that stated ‘fag enabler’ made it less of a mystery of why his camera was destroyed. Hence why Nancy returned Billy’s keys, but of course that wasn’t easy either since a bunch of people decided to leave Steve’s locker littered with notes.

“Wheeler!’ a shrill voice screamed out. Speaking of problems …

Nancy turned around to see Carol, along with her friend Nicole trailing behind her. Though she noticed that Tina wasn’t with them like usual.

‘I can’t believe that fag ex-boyfriend of yours has the balls to come back here, especially after printing this!”

Nancy took the paper knowing exactly what it was. It was the article she had written on Steve and Robin along with the pictures. It was just the school newspaper addition, but she knew that nothing stayed quiet in this town for long. That’s why Steve wanted to out himself on his terms, the same with Robin.

“Well he does, so deal with it- “

“It was your boyfriends idea wasn’t it?” Nicole pressed challengingly at Nancy. But Nancy was taking none of that crap.

“I have to go to chemistry, bye,” Nancy cut off not wanting to spend another minute with Carol or her laptop dog Nicole. But as she walked away, she noticed that Carol had jewelry she didn’t remember the girl wearing. It was a weird looking cross necklace that was shiny red yet simple looking and a bracelet with what looked like weirdly colored pearls of different sizes. It was off white, but it had silver bit in the middle, at least from what she could see.

As she walked away Nancy tried shaking off the feeling, but for some reason that bracelet bothered her. It wasn’t high end like most of her jewelry, it stuck out like a sore thumb.

_“I’ll mention this to Jonathan later on … maybe he will notice something_?” Nancy tried to reason to herself. But for some reason that interaction with Carol only made Nancy want to buy a new gun or make a new nail bat, she knew something wasn’t right about that girl or her friend.

**\- A While Later, Last Period –**

Steve was at the front of his last class, it was calculous. His teacher told him she wanted to speak after class but that was the least of Steve problems. Right now, his main problem was everyone, who were all still staring at him like he was freak.

“Can anyone solve this problem? Number 3?” the teacher asked, Steve raised his hand. Maybe getting the right answer would give people something else to talk about.

“The answer is true, F is differentiable,” Steve answered. He didn’t look up, all he heard was whispering. Comments like ‘Since when is Harrington smart?’ or ‘Damn, didn’t see that coming’.

“Good job, Mr. Harrington!” the teacher exclaimed happily, and just like that the school bell rang. Steve let out a relief of fresh air. Thank whatever God or God’s existed, the first day back was over.

‘Ok, class, please review the assignments from last week and tonight. The test will be coming up this week. It will be worth 20% of your grade,” the teacher instructed as everyone began to pile out of glass. Only Steve remained in class.

‘Ah! Mr. Harrington, I wanted to speak with you, ‘ the teacher smiled, ‘I know you already took the test and I wanted to say you got an A-, which means your grade could be moved up to an B or B+ by the end of the year at this rate if you keep it up-“

“But I wanted to get my GED during the summer, would that be an issue?”

“No, you can do it. I’ll even give in a good word for you if want. But I highly recommend you still take the SATs- “

“Math, mainly right?”

“Yes,’ she breathed out. But Steve could tell that she had something further to say, ‘Mr. Harrington, in light what has happened, you are free to stay after class if you want to- “

“It’s ok, I actually have someone taking me home regularly now. At least until my pelvis and leg is healed and I can walk without these crutches,” Steve explained while gathering his books. He could tell his teacher was worried, which surprised him considering he was such a pain in the ass to her before.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, oh and Mr. Harrington?’ she asked, this time catching his attention as he got up on his own, ‘Please be careful. Ok?”

Steve just nodded before getting up to leave the room whispering a small ‘thank you’ as his teacher opened the door to allow himself to crutch out of the room. The hallways were empty, but one person was waiting outside.

“Hargrove?” Steve asked, genuinely confused. Wasn’t Nancy or Jonathan, or even Byers mom supposed to pick him up? He hasn’t spoken to Billy privately since their drugged make out session at the hospital and no, him having a seizure in front of Billy didn’t count as private time.

“Come on Harrington, I literally swapped spit with you in the hospital, I think we are passed last names by now- “

“Quiet! What if someone is here?” Steve rasped, looking to see if anyone just happened to be around. But the hallways were completely quiet. Then he remembered the curfew Hopper had put into place weeks ago.

“Chill, ok? Come on, we can get coffee before the curfew happens and I’ll go back to your place?” Billy looked up and down at Steve noticing for the first time the brace thing that was on Steve’s leg where his femur fracture was.

Steve froze, swallowing an invisible knot in his throat, “Uh, sure … um I can pick up the tab- “

“Don’t bother, Hopper gave me money to cover it.”

“Oh,’ Steve said feeling slightly disappointed, this didn’t go unnoticed by Billy.

“Don’t look so down princess, I wouldn’t be here if didn’t want to.”

Steve rolled his eye following Billy who leading them to his car, there was almost no one in the parking lot … well, almost no one.

“Hey Hargrove!’ a voice shouted, the pair turned around to see Tommy and Carol together, but Nicole for once wasn’t with them. Billy growled slightly in annoyance.

“Harrington, get in the car,” he ordered, tossing Steve the keys. Steve just did what he was told, mostly because he didn’t want anything to do with ‘ex-best friend’. Besides, how was he supposed to fight him? Throw a crutch at him? Steve threw his stuff in the back of the car before letting himself get comfortable in the passenger seat, he might as well enjoy the upcoming fight he knew was coming.

“Hey, Hargrove! I would be careful around that faggot if I were you! People like him don’t exactly get off easy, especially with the gay plague! Haha!” Billy got closer to Tommy not breaking eye contact with his former lackey.

“Oh? And you think a big boy like me can’t handle himself?’ Billy challenged, taking out a cigarette lighting it up, ‘So maybe, you should fuck off, Hagan.”

“Oh, come Hargrove!’ Tommy laughed, ‘Those cops think I beat up that faggot- “

“Big words coming from a pussy who asked for lawyer when Hopper’s questions got too hard to answer,’ Tommy looked at Billy with both a shocked look, but at the same time it was the same look that Tommy gave when they were close to winning a game.

“Because I really do care about what happened to that fag, even if its act from God himself.”

“God?” Billy scuffed. These people really were hicks.

“Yeah,’ Carol interrupted. Billy noticed for the first time she had weird looking jewelry on her wrist and that necklace of hers was odd too. It looked nothing like that expensive shit she normally wore, it looked handmade at best.

‘Even the Bible states that homosexuals are sinners … so maybe God intervened with Harrington to make him better-“ before she could finish Billy started laughing.

“You rednecks really have no braincells, do you? Last I checked it was an asshole with pliers, rope, a tire iron and car that did all that damage to Harrington. But maybe not all in that order, right Hagan?” the pair went silent. Not even Tommy was laughing anymore. That’s when Billy saw Tommy get closer to him with a giant smirk on his face.

“That means you didn’t like all the notes I left on his locker?’ Billy felt himself froze, but not with fear. It was pure rage.

“It’s too bad though … maybe he should have just died that night. It would have easier for all of us- ‘

That was fucking it.

Without even thinking Billy swung his fist as fast and hard he could muster towards Tommy’s jaw. He didn’t even care that his own knuckles were tingling and vibrating with the pain of hitting something so hard. Tommy fell to the ground spitting up blood not while Carol just watched not believing what she just saw. Soon Carol was in so much hysterics she didn’t even notice her new bracelet had fallen off into the grass.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Billy. He quickly took the bracelet stuffing it into his jeans packet before stalking away.

“This isn’t over Hargrove!” Tommy shouted, but Billy didn’t bother to look back. As he got to his car, he ripped the door opening allowing himself in before slamming it shut. Steve just watched Billy in pure disbelief and amazement.

“Did you just punch Tommy Hagan?”

“Yeah. Let’s get coffee,” Billy stated like he didn’t just punch an attempted murderer.

Steve just nodded deciding that it was best to stay on Billy’s good side. As they were driving out, Billy dug into his packet taking out the weird looking bracelet, “Hagan’s bitch was wearing this. But she looked a little too protective of it.”

Steve was about to yell at Billy for stealing a girl’s jewelry, but as soon as he saw the bracelet it immediately caught his attention. It was a weird off-white color with silver looking in some of the white parts. It looked like some had tried to smooth the edges with a power tool, but it was still rough looking, like a rushed jewelry making job.

“This is fucking weird ...” Steve whispered out still examining the white looking balls, they looked nothing like rock or gem jewelry, ‘But what does this have to do with us?”

“Something is not right about him or those two bitches, at the very most we got something to keep them occupied for a while. Hopper did say killers will mess up eventually, so maybe we can speed up the process. If that bitch is too busy looking for her jewels that buys us some time,” Steve sat still, believing that Billy’s plan and speculation was reaching at best. But with the current evidence being circumstantial, why not?

“I’ll give it to Nancy later, maybe she can use the chem lab to see what the bracelet is made of, or it might still have dirt on it from where me and Robin where found.”

“Why Wheeler? I thought she was writer or some shit?”

“Yes, but considering her straight A streak and how much the teachers adore her, she could talk them into giving her the whole class,” Steve scuffed still remembering how much she nagged him while he was catching up in chemistry (even though he was grateful for it now).

Billy turned to Steve smirking for a second before looking back at the road, “So you want coffee or tea?”

Steve gave a smirk back not taking his eyes off the bracelet, “Coffee.”

**\- Harrington House –**

About half an hour later the pair made it to Steve’s house. Steve had left the hospital earlier that morning, thankfully Dustin and his mom dropped him off at school. So needless to say, this was Steve’s first time back at home in nearly four weeks and Billy’s first time ever here.

As the pair got to Steve’s front door, Steve fumbled with the lock until he finally managed to get it open (ignoring Billy’s hidden smirk at first three failed attempts).

“Welp, here it is,” Steve breathed, finally entering his house for the first time in weeks. It was empty, to anyone entering the house it was obvious the house had not been lived in for a while.

“You sure we can be here?” Billy questioned, holding his and Steve’s coffee cups carefully.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out, throwing his bag on the couch. Which was clearly more for decoration then lounging. That’s when it hit Billy how empty the house was.

“Where are the parents?”

“Brooklyn,” Billy wasn’t expecting that.

“Don't they know what happened?”

“Yeah, and they know why it happened. My dad wants me to tough it out, ‘to become a man’. But that’s really his way of saying he hope’s I’ll stop being a homo,” Steve explained clearly not wanting to talk the topic anymore. Billy couldn’t help but find it odd that Steve never mentioned his mom, then again neither does he so he’s not the one to lecture Steve on that.

Suddenly the sentence Hopper kept repeating ‘some people don’t deserve children’ seemed really appropriate for the Harrington parents. How the hell could they not want to visit their son?

As he walked down the hallways, he saw family portraits that made this house seem like an actual family house. One that caught Billy’s eye specifically was a picture of a woman with long dark brunette hair kissing the check of a little boy who was wearing a yamaka. One of his eyes was closed due to the kiss from the women but he was obviously happy to have her attention in the photo. In the background was a banner, it said ‘Felice Hanukkah!’.

“Ha, is this you Harrington?” Steve stopped, turning his head to look back, only to let out a small snort.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. That was me when I was eight years old with my mom.”

“You’re a Jew? That makes sense- “that’s when Steve stopped again this time turning himself around to fully face Billy.

“Really, Hargrove?’ before Billy could speak again Steve just rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Steve had heard that comment millions of times before.

“Yes, I’m a Jew. My family is rich and, oh yeah, I’m Italian too, well at least on my mom’s side- “

“You’re Italian?”

“Yeah, don’t cream yourself. Sono solo metà italiana, quindi non emozionarti,” Steve mumbled, Billy was genuinely surprised by hearing Steve, Steve Harrington of people, speak another language perfectly with little effort. But this new acquired information only encouraged Billy to tease Steve even more.

“That’s a promise I can’t keep pretty boy, or should I say princessa?” Steve let out a fake laugh as entered his room and sat on his bed.

“It’s la principessa, stronzo,” Steve corrected while purposely over exaggerating his Italian accent as he made his way to his room. Billy couldn’t even think of rebuttal. He knew Steve probably just insulted him, but that accent and voice was making his insides feel warm. Steve could call him a cock sucking mother fucker in Italian, and he would still feel this way.

“Ok, you clearly speak Italian, then why are you taking Spanish? Last I checked you needed only one language to graduate,” Billy could hear Steve hold back a laugh.

“Cause Spanish and Italian are pretty close, plus an easy grade is what I needed to stay on the swim team.”

“Ok, then why doesn’t shitbird ever mention you being Italian?”

“Because I don't like telling people and I plan to keep it that way- “

“Why?” now Billy was interested and … confused. The confident, charismatic, former king of Hawkins high was hiding himself from other people?

Steve gave an exaggerated sigh, “I just don’t ok?”

An awkward silence fell over them. Steve was clearly agitated by the topic, though Billy couldn't figurer why Steve tried hiding this part of him so much.

Billy suddenly had a great idea, “You know, you could teach me some Italian.”

As Steve put his crutches against his desk chair, he turned around giving Billy a questioning look, “No.”

“Why not?” Billy asked feeling slightly irritated at the quick rejection as he placed his and Steve’s coffee on the desk. Steve just gave a playful smirk in return as he sat himself on the bed.

“I know you only want curse words, plus it’s more fun for me when you don’t what I’m saying- “

“You fuckin’ shit!” Billy growled tackling Steve to the bed (though not hard to hurt him too much). He started tickling the brunette’s stomach, to which Steve started letting out forced laughter which almost made Billy laugh himself.

“Smettila! Figlio di puttana!” Steve laughed/yelled.

_“Well that better than nothing”_ , Billy reluctantly backed away from Steve knowing that if he injured Steve Hopper would have his behind.

“Thanks Harrington, now I know a curse word in Italian.”

Steve just ignored him giving the blonde a silent death glare, instead deciding to take his daily pain medication since he missed a dose earlier.

Billy looked around the room notching that there was a box of cassette tapes. He was expecting some pop shit but instead Steve’s taste in music surprised him. There was KISS, WhiteSnake, Mötley Crüe, Bon Jovi, and even-

“You like Billy Idol?”

“Yeah, I heard ‘Rebel yell’ come up a few months ago, my mom gave that as a gift for me.”

For a few seconds neither said a thing. Billy got tired of the silence sitting next to Steve.

“Harrington … in all seriousness, you know what at the hospital, right?”

“Yeah, I remember everything. Even on the drugs,’ Steve interrupted before rolling his eyes at Billy, ’You know, for a jackass you’re really clueless sometimes.”

“Oh, is that so? You like hard evidence then?”

“Hard evidence? Now I think your making fun of me-‘suddenly a cold pair of lips interrupted his thoughts. It reminded him of that moment at the hospital when Billy had stayed with him all day. Expect two times better.

Billy gently pushed Steve towards his bed, minding his still healing body. It’s not like he wanted him to be sent back to the hospital (especially after tickling Italian words out of him earlier).

Steve let out an involuntary moan that could only be heard deep in his throat, Billy used this opportunity to push his tongue further into Steve's mouth before pulling himself back. To which Steve was left panting trying to gather air he didn’t know he wasn’t receiving.

“Hargrove, what you doi-“he watched as Billy pushed a cassette tape in, playing the Billy Idol’s single ‘Rebel yell’. He hurried back to Steve while taking of his jacket not caring where it got thrown on the ground.

He went to the bed, expect this time his lips were above Steve’s ear, “Want me to stop, pretty boy?”

Steve said nothing he just shook his head. He wasn’t surprised when the lips met with own again.

Billy turned his head to get better access to Steve’s mouth, as their tongues fought for dominance, he realized at that moment he never had experienced pleasure like this before. As he felt Steve subconsciously try to get closer, he could tell that he wanted this just as much as him.

He separated from Steve forcing the brunette to look at him, “Whoa there, Putanna. Let’s take this slowly.”

Steve just laid on the bed panting as Billy spoke, not even acknowledging that he was butchering his language ‘Harrington, give me an honest answer. You done this before? With a dude, man, non-female?”

_Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door_

Steve slowly shook his head, not even having the energy to be embarrassed about basically admitting to being a virgin, ‘Then just follow my steps Harrington. I may have smashed a plate over your head before, but I’m not interested in giving you pain.’ He leaned closer to where his lips were right next to Steve’s ear, ‘I’m only interested in making you scream in pleasure.”

_Last night a little angel came pumpin' on my floor_

At that moment Steve decided whatever would happen, he would let happen. He didn’t care about anything else. He didn’t care if he was a one-night stand to Billy or if this was the start of something else, for the first time in a few months he actually felt happy.

**\- Byers House – 3:55 PM -**

“What do you think they are doing?” Max asked El. Both were staying over at the Byers house; Hopper was inside the house and was currently sleeping away after picking the girls up. Jonathan was in the midst of picking up Will from the middle school. Apparently Will stayed afterwards to turn something in for a class he had a final project in, so Jonathan stayed at the high school longer then he normally would with Nancy.

Which meant the two girls had the house all to themselves, at least till Jonathan returned.

“I can take a look” El gave Max a playful smirk. Max just smirked back. She had better relationship with Billy then she did before by far, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy annoying him like a regular sibling would. And yes, spying on him without his knowledge is one those things. What kind of sister would she be if she didn’t annoy him, or invade his privacy every now and again?

She watched as El placed a blindfold around her eyes while relaxing her mind to get to wherever Steve was. because wherever Steve was, Billy was.

The room was black but soon she saw a bed, desk and nightstand come into view.

The music was playing loudly, but it seemed to grow even louder the closer she got. She saw two figures on the bed, but she couldn’t make out what they were doing, so she got closer to them to where she was almost five feet away from them.

_With a rebel yell more, more, more, More, more, more_

The sight made her confused. Steve was laying on the bed like normal, but Billy was right above him. He forced himself in between Steve’s legs but it was obvious that Billy was using his own knee and thigh muscles to hold himself up, so he wasn’t laying entirely on Steve.

But instead of kissing Steve like she expected, Billy had three of his fingers inside Steve’s mouth, which made the brunette moan.

_She doesn’t like slavery, she won't sit and beg_

“Yeah, moan for me princess,’ she heard Billy breathe into Steve’s neck.

“Non fare l'arrogante …” Steve barely croaked out, this only seemed to encourage Billy to move his fingers around Steve’s mouth even more.

“Billy is doing stuff to Steve, but I’m not sure what they are doing, but music is playing. Steve is talking but I don’t understand what he is saying …” El breathed out, still watching the whole scene in confusion.

Max immediately looked worried. Was Billy beating Steve up again? Was he taking out his confusion and frustration of their case on Steve? She knew Neil’s influence was strong on Billy but … this didn’t make sense at all. Why would Billy beat up Steve after drawing him and visiting him at the hospital? Why couldn’t El understand Steve?

_But when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed, what set you free and brought you to me babe?_

Billy at this point had the hand that was in Steve’s mouth earlier down Steve’s back and into his pants which caused Steve cry out, but Billy didn’t slow down.

“Everything good?” Steve nodded. He couldn’t even talk, Billy smirked slightly knowing that Steve was holding back any noise that was trying to escape, but he knew he would make Steve scream. Because Billy Hargrove always got his way.

Steve wanted so badly to straddle Billy, but his pelvis and femur decided that he still couldn’t handle any weight. That and his physical therapist would probably lecture him endlessly if he set back his progress just because of his teenage hormonal needs. But dammit, he didn’t care at the moment.

_What set you free? I need you here by me, Because_

Though Billy didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he looked more then happy to be in control.

El walked closer to the bed still watching the pair. Steve rolled his hips slightly to give Billy’s hand more access, and as she watched the fingers moving around the back of Steve’s pants Steve moved around struggling to control his reactions. Without warning, Steve threw his head back letting out dry moans.

_In the midnight hour she cried, "More, more, more"_

“That feels nice, pretty boy? or should I say pretty Italiano?” Billy grinned into Steve's ear not hesitating to kiss him again behind his ear followed by sucking on the cold earlobe, which only caused Steve to make more noises.

“He’s asking Steve how he feels… he's calling him pretty boy and Italiano,” El explained.

By now Max was looked more confused than before. Italiano? Pretty boy? Was Billy tutoring again? But she didn’t recall Steve taking Italian classes … or Billy for that matter. What the hell where they doing? El was leaving something out …

_With a rebel yell she cried, "More, more, more", oh  
In the midnight hour babe more, more, more_

El saw that Steve was had his mouth wide open while continuing to make moaning sounds. But they didn’t sound like bad moaning sounds she was familiar to. He sounded like he liked whatever Billy was doing to him.

“Steve is making happy sounds- “

“Whoa, happy sounds?’ Max then realized what El meant by happy sounds. Pretty boy? Feels nice? El not knowing what they were doing?

“Oh Jesus Christ ... they’re doing it, aren’t they?’ Max whispered/yelled to herself.

‘El … you should leave- El? El?!“ El couldn’t even focus on anything else, she didn’t hear Max’s pleas to leave and get the fuck out of there. The scene in front of her was becoming more and more weird to her. Especially as she saw Billy gently get closer to Steve’s pelvis with arm supporting him while also minding his femur support brace and keeping other hand inside Steve.

_With a rebel yell more, more, more_

Billy had his pants unzipped and he was thrusting himself into Steve’s pelvis, it looked painful to her, but Steve was making even more ‘happy sounds’.

_He lives in his own Heaven_

“You know Harrington … once I become a tattoo artist, I can provide free scar cover up tattoos specially made just for you,” Billy explained, not once losing his momentum. Steve let out small laugh barley being able to look up at the blonde as he felt Billy’s clothed hard member touch his own.

_Collects it to go from the 7-11_

“Oh? That depends … how much would I need to pay?” Billy just smirked even more.

_Well he's out all night to collect a fare_

“Money isn't the only currency I’m interested in,” he whispered gently thrusting himself forwards while still taking his fingers in and out Steve, which made Steve grunt and moan even louder then before.

_Just as long, just as long it don't mess up his hair_

The thrusts against his pelvis were nothing in comparison, he couldn’t even register Billy’s member was getting harder and harder as continued to thrust.

_I walked the world with you, babe (babe)_

El didn’t know what she felt as she watched the two interact. She just repeated what was said, “Money isn’t the only currency Billy is interested in.”

Ok, now this felt too weird for Max. Now she knew for sure what they were doing.

“Happy noises … money isn’t the only currency … ” Max was now shaking her head in disgust. She didn’t care if they were straight or gay couple, the thought of her brother having sex would always be disgusting to her. El really was watching them having-

_A thousand miles with you (with you)_

“Oh God …” he moaned throwing his head back into his sheets, Billy could only smirk as he continued to thrust himself into the clothed space between him and Steve. He kissed behind Steve’s ear and neck which only made the teen moan loader.

_I dried your tears of pain (pain), babe (babe)_

“God? That quite a compliment Harrington, but can God do this?” without waiting for response Billy snuck his hand further into Steve’s boxers, El couldn’t tell what he was doing but whatever it was Steve liked it.

_A million times for you (for you)_

Billy hand was going in and out of Steve at rapid pace which only made him moan loader and louder. El watched Steve’s fingernails dig into Billy’s back, the nails were sliding into his skin the same way a cat would drag its claws onto a scratching post, but this only seemed to drive a stronger reaction out of Billy in the forms of grunts that radiated from his throat.

_I'd sell my soul (soul) for you babe (babe)_

“Fucking dig your nails, I’ll just make you scream till your throat is raw,” by now El was too shell shocked to react.

_For money to burn (burn) with you (with you)_

“Billy wants to make Steve scream until his throat is raw … and Steve is digging his nails into Billy’s back …” by now Max’s whole face was red. Her worst nightmare was revealed and confirmed. Ok maybe not her worst nightmare, but still, who wants to imagine their brother fucking their mom like figure?

“El! Get out! They’re fucking! Get out the hell out! GET OUT NOW!” El finally took the blind fold off. She looked both mortified and bewithered at what she saw. Max looked mortified and stunned at the same time. Out of all the times the girls spied on people with El’s powers this was by far the worst time they choose to spy.

“Max? … are you ok?” El asked quietly. Max almost wanted to laugh. Her best friend literally just watched her brother and their designated babysitter basically have sex together and she was asking Max if she was ok?

“I know Billy had something for Steve … but I never expected this- “

“Why? Steve looked happy … so did Billy,’ El explained, Max couldn’t help but feel her face relax slightly, she felt relieved knowing that her close friend wasn’t disgusted by who her brother liked, ‘Why are people so against that?”

Max felt herself smile further before sliding up to El, “Because people suck …”

“Is that why you were so mad at Lucas?” Max stayed silent but the look in her eyes told El everything. El reached over to her walkie talkie before gently nudging it to Max.

“Want to contact them?” Max just nodded her head before taking the walkie talkie to get connected to Mike’s line since she knew he was probably talking to Lucas and Dustin. After a couple of minutes, the familiar sound of arguing was clear as day. From the voices the two could hear Lucas, Mike and Dustin were all on the line as predicted.

“Uh, guys?” El interrupted. This alone made the three boys quiet.

“El!” Mike cried out sounding both happy and … terrified?

“Mike … I’m sorry for not talking to you- “

“El, please don’t apologize … I was such an idiot. it’s my fault for reacting like a dick and not being there when Steve needed help- “

“Yeah, yeah!’ Dustin interrupted, ‘We will have time for apologies later! We need to find Will! He been fucking gone for hours! I haven’t seen him since third period!”

That caught Max and El off guard.

“What? What are you talking about?’ Max interrupted taking the walkie talkie from El, ’I thought Jonathan left 15 minutes ago to pick Will up.”

As if the timing couldn’t be more perfect the phone began to ring. Max got up taking the phone without hesitation, “Hello?”

“Max! Is Will there? I-I found his stuff, but – oh fuck … I found his stuff, but I can’t find him! Is he there?” Jonathan asked frantically trying to get his thoughts together. Max felt her heart beat faster.

“N-No, neither did Mike, Lucas or Dustin have seen him either since earlier- “

“What about your brother or Steve?”

“They don’t have Will either- “

“Are you sure? How do you know?” Max felt her face turn red again recalling what El saw.

‘Never mind, I’ll go over and see if Will is there. Tell Hopper what’s going on!” before Max could say anything Jonathan hung up.

“No! Shit! Jonathan don- “with frustration Max slammed the phone. El looked at her wondering what was going on.

“Max, what’s wrong?” she could hear Lucas question.

“Will’s brother just called, he asked where Will was and I told him he wasn’t with us, now he’s heading to Steve’s house …” she said almost wanting to laugh at the thought of his brother being walked in on, but at this given moment that was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Ok? What so bad about that?” Mike asked sounding confused at ‘the problem’. Max couldn’t do this, without responding she headed towards were Hopper was sleeping choosing to bang on the door to wake him up. El watched not knowing how else she could help the situation.

“Hello, Max? El? What’s wrong? Come on, tell us!” Dustin demanded. El turned back to the walkie talkie ignoring the continued bangs that Max made against the door.

“Steve and Billy are together.”

There was a slight pause before Dustin spoke up again, “Ok? So what? I thought you said Hopper told him to since Steve was locked up for over 3 weeks and needed some company.”

El paused for a second before blurting out the next thing that popped into her head, “They were making happy screams.”

A moment of silence passed before the whole group started asking questions at the same time.

“Wait, happy screams? Wh- Ah! Sick! Did you guys watch them? What the hell?”

“What, Steve and Billy? Please tell me your joking,” Mike breathed sounding hesitant to say anything further.

“Jesus Christ! Now I have mental images! Why would you tell us this?! I can never look at Steve again!” Dustin’s drama queen voice blurted out.

El just listened feeling confused at why they were so disturbed, they didn’t react this badly when Billy nearly beat Steve to death. Did she say too much? Should she have kept that information to herself and Max?

Max finally returned with Hopper who looked at El in a mixture of horror knowing that Will was missing and that one of his current foster kids was doing God knows what with his daughter’s voluntary babysitter.

“You kids are the reason I look twice my age,’ he grumbled forcibly turning off the radio, ‘I called Harrington, but he nor Billy have seen Will.’

The two girls exchanged mischievous looks as well as horrified looks knowing exactly what the two have been up to.

Hopper then walked up the phone dialing the store where Joyce was working at.

“Joyce, I need you to come home- Will is - … uh? Jonathan already called you? He’s at the Harrington’s? Ok- no you can’t come,’ El and Max could tell Hopper and Joyce were having an argument.

‘Joyce the criminal might be out there, and I need someone here with Max and El-, in 5 minutes? Ok! Ok! I got to go now! I will bring Will home!”

With that he hung up putting on his coat and loading his gun and taser before heading out. Before he went to his car, he turned around shouting, “Joyce is coming home in five minutes. She has the keys. You are not to let anyone in under any circumstances! You got that?”

“But dad I can find Will- “

“Don’t worry darling, we already know Will is if this is the same person. Now do I make myself clear? Yes or no?!”

The two girls nodded as Hopper drove away. He didn’t mean to sound angry, but he felt every blood cell in his body turn cold. First two teenagers and now a middle schooler? But why? Hopper had too many questions and not enough answers.

“Great, another kid is missing and now I have to explain to Hargrove that by ‘hang out with Steve’ I didn’t mean go to bed with him! God, these teenagers will be the death of me!” he shouted in his car as he drove closer to Hawkins Woods, where he knew Will was most likely taken if he was still alive.

He so badly wanted to cuff and beat the shit out Tommy, he knew that smug teenager was behind this. But that didn’t matter now.

As of right now all that mattered was no else died tonight.

**\- Back at the Harrington House –**

_I'd give you all, and have none, babe (babe), Justa, justa, justa, justa, to have you here by me (here by me), Because_

The same song (which was playing on a loop) was being played again for forth time, but that didn’t bother the two boys at the moment-

“Ah … f-fuck!” Steve cried out, almost loud enough to be heard over the music.

This only drove Billy to thrust his fingers near Steve’s G-spot even more. The bed began to make squeaking noises as the bed cried out from the rapid movements, for some reason this just made Billy even more crazy. He moved his free hand towards the back of Steve’s head grabbing onto his hair with a light grip. His thighs were screaming at the amount of work he was making them do to hold him up above Steve, but he didn’t give two shits about that now.

_In the midnight hour she cried, "More, more, more", With a rebel yell she cried, "More, more, more", oh_

Steve let out moan as he felt the force on his scalp, but it wasn’t a moan of pain …

“Hmm? You like the rough treatment, yeah?” Billy growled in the brunette’s ear.

_In the midnight hour babe more, more, more_

Steve just nodded he couldn’t even think straight anymore, he was literally living out every fantasy he could imagine, both in his medicated stated and normal state. This new reaction gave Billy a new idea. Steve watched as Billy lowered himself down to his chest. Without a chance to speak Billy released Steve’s hair and forced his shirt up, the semi-cold air immediately hit his bare skin.

_With a rebel yell, she cried, "More, more, more", More, more, more_

“H-Hey ... what are y- Ah!” Steve cried out choking on his own words as a wet hard muscle circled around his chest.

_Ooh yeah little baby, She want more_

He could feel Billy smirk against his chest, but Steve didn’t care. He kept moaning like the whores he used to see in the porn films that he ‘borrowed’ from his dad’s office. This only encouraged Billy to circle his tongue around Steve’s nipple even faster than before, Steve didn’t even notice the hand that returned to tugging his scalp.

_More, more, more, more, more_

Steve was so lost in the tugging of hair and warm tongue on his chest that he couldn’t even concentrate on the thrusts returning to his crotch. He was close, the friction his pants and boxers hurt so much … he was nearly ready- until the music stopped abruptly.

“What the fuck?!” an angry voice yelled out startling both teens out of their skin.

Before either could react, one could react Billy felt himself being forced away from Steve to which he cried out feeling Billy’s fingers being forced out of him without warrning. He now felt the cold air wake up instantly since his body was no longer covered by Billy’s warm body. Steve subconsciously used a blanket to cover his undressed state and his … still hardened member.

He was about to yell at Jonathan, but the guy looked angry enough to commit murder on the spot. That moment Steve knew something was wrong. Did Jonathan think Billy was-

“Whoa! Whoa! Byers, calm down! Billy wasn’t doing anyth- “

“I will not calm down! I’ve been calling you for almost an hour and I come here only to find you two fucking while my brother is missing- “

“… Wait? What?” Steve immediately felt all the blood in his body turn cold. 

“W-Will is missing! He hasn’t been seen after his lunch break ended! His stuff was found, but not him!’ Jonathan explained frantically, looking nearly close to tears, ‘Did you see him at all Steve?”

No, I didn’t see Will today ...” Steve whispered out. He now felt terrified.

“Come on- “Jonathan yelled/pleaded, only to hear the phone in Steve’s room go off. Steve grabbed the phone without hesitation.

“Hello?” he heard rapid breathing in the background.

“Steve!’ the voice of Hopper immediately became recognizable, ‘Steve! Is Will over there?”

“No, I’m at my house with Billy. Jonathan just got here- ‘

“Stay with Hargrove! You hear me? You are not to leave your house!” before Steve could ask any more questions Hopper hung up. He reliantly put the phone down, both Jonathan and Billy looked at him waiting for him to respond.

“What’s going on?” Jonathan demanded.

“Hopper wants me to stay here, some with Hargrove- “

“I’m going back out, where is your bat?” Steve hesitantly pointed at the corner of his room, where his bat with nails was leaning against it. Jonathan stalked over grabbing the bat with nails in it.

Billy felt his eyes widen as he saw the bat close up, “ _Since when did Harrington have that bat here? Why the fuck didn’t I notice earlier? What kind of things does he even do?_ ”

Jonathan didn’t even tell either of them goodbye. All the pair heard was the sound of the front door slamming shut followed by the sound of a car leaving the lot.

Steve let a frustrated sigh before curing up to the side of his bed. Billy just watched as Steve began to punch his bed.

“Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!” his punches became harder and harder until he eventually lost all his energy and Billy could only hear him breathing heavily into his sheets. Soon enough panting turned into slowly deep breaths.

Billy walked closer to the bed seeing that Steve had fallen asleep. He genuinely impressed by how quickly Steve could fall asleep.

_“Well, then again we were fucking not even 10 minutes ago … now the mini Byers is gone. How is he not dead from stress by now?”_ Billy pondered. He rolled his eyes deciding he wouldn’t be able to solve anything any time soon, instead he stripped himself down to his boxers and socks before going up to Steve.

He gently took Steve’s jeans off, he was tempted to strip Steve down completely, but the thought made him feel like a desperate douchebag at a house party who spiked a random girls drink.

He crawled into bed with Steve covering both of them up with the thick blankets. He crawled closer to Steve spooning him to his bare chest before whispering, “I hope you don’t consider this a one-time thing Harrington.”

Soon enough Billy felt himself fall asleep. What he failed to notice before falling asleep was that Steve’s eyes were open. And he heard everything. But he stayed silent.

**\- Somewhere in the woods around 4:30 –**

“So, Steve and Hargrove didn’t see Will at all today?” Nancy asked driving herself and Jonathan towards the same woods where Robin and Steve had been found before. It was getting dark already due to it being winter, but Nancy would do anything to help Jonathan find Will.

“No, they were too busy fucking- “

“Wait … what?” she looked at Jonathan with widened eyes. Jonathan immediately regretted revealing that information. Especially as Nancy’s look of shock turned into fury.

“I swear if Billy forced himself on Steve- “

“Hey, he may be an asshole, but when I walked into that room believe me Steve wasn’t not enjoying whatever they were doing- “

“Ok, I get!” Nancy cut off, not wanting the mental image in her head. For the rest of the ride neither said anything. Both were too nervous to speak. Was Will ok? Was he hurt? Was he even still alive?

Jonathan didn’t even want to ponder the last question.

Finally, after several long minutes the pair finally made it inside the woods. What greeted them was police cars near an abandoned rotting barn. Nancy knew the spot well, most teens went there to smoke weed, but after the curfews were put into place not a soul had been there … until today.

Jonathan didn’t even wait for Nancy to park he immediately got out taking his bat with him as he saw the other cops looking around.

“Byers!’ a voice yelled, Jonathan turned around to see Hopper shining a flashlight on him, ‘You’re not supposed to be here! Go home!”

“I’m not leaving without my brother! I won’t lose him again!” Jonathan ignored Hopper going towards the barn.

“Jonathan! Jonathan! Shit!” Hopper cursed following Jonathan for his own safety. From the car Nancy stayed inside after seeing another cop give her the look of ‘you better stay the car or else”.

“I knew this was bad idea,” she breathed out, slightly regretting taking her emotionally compromised boyfriend to potential crime scene. But how else could she have helped?

In the woods Jonathan made his way inside the barn, the smell of wet trees, rotten wood, old hay and rain hit his nose. It was freezing outside but he didn’t care. If his brother couldn’t be comfortable, he wouldn’t let himself be comfortable.

“Will! Will! Will, where are you?!” he shouted. As he got further into the barn the flashlights from outside were fading out from sight and the inside was pitch black, but that didn’t stop him.

He hadn’t felt this scared since Will disappeared into the upside down. Even if Will has been gone for only a few hours Jonathan knew full well that Tommy’s victims were not given a long time to live. And he would not allow his brother to be an exception tonight.

He had millions of thoughts going through his head, until he felt himself nearly landing on his face.

“Shit!” he barked as he landed on his chest and watched his flashlight roll away. He could have sworn that he had tripped on a log … that moaned? Was there anyone in here? Outside yes, inside the abandoned barn no, it was Jonathan only. That’s when everything seemed silent expect for the sound of a groaning wail.

Jonathan froze, gently looking behind him to see what he tripped on. He could barely see it, but in the moonlight he could see a leg clearly ticking out; a leg. It was covered in old hay, wood drift and forest brush. But its wasn’t dead looking … it was very much fresh, untouched by decomp … alive.

Without thinking he crawled towards the leg touching it gently, which earned aloud cry. Jonathan felt every bone in his body shutter, “W-Will?”

The cry became louder.

“Will! Will hold on! It’s me, Jonathan!” Jonathan cried out as he began to dig Will out of the pile of stuff he was under. Soon Jonathan yells drew attention from other rescuers who came in to see what the commotion was.

Wood and debris scratched and splintered Jonathan’s hands, he could feel his skin being cut up as red painted the wood he was touching but he didn’t care. Soon he was helped by an unlikely ally … the cadaver German Shepherd dog that was with one of the visiting officers in the search site.

The dog whimpered as it dug through the pile, but at this point Jonathan was willing to take any help. Human or not. Soon Jonathan saw the sight he was looking for all night long; his brother Will.

One of the officers immediately yelled “We got a live one! Paramedics we need you here now!”

Jonathan felt overwhelming joy and relief. But soon his relief turned into horror for a whole other reason.

Will was obviously alive, but he could barely breathe. In fact, it looked painful every time he took a small breath. He was shaking, not the shivering type of shaking, it was more like he was twitching in pain. That when he realized for the first time Will was clutching onto his stomach.

“Will? It’s ok, we found you- “Jonathan froze as he saw what looked like carved initials on Will’s wrist, it read; W.B.H. but that wasn’t all, on his other arm it read a very loud and clear message, all carved into the pale flesh:

“ _Stay out of our way.”_

“What the hell is this? Wh-What does this even mean?” he whispered to himself. But soon his attention was turned back to Will who kept shaking, Jonathan silently prayed that whatever was happening it wasn’t too late. Without even realizing it, he saw blood trickling out of the sides of Will’s mouth and nose.

“W-Will?” soon the silent shivering and shaking turned into gurgling type of sounds. It was same types of sounds Jonathan had made before whenever he accidently swallowed water in a pool or lake … was Will in the water at some point? He was wet but not soaking wet, so why was he gurgling?

Without a second to think more Jonathan could only hear the sound of hurling followed by a sudden warm wet feeling all over his chest. He looked down to see fresh blood and stomach fluid all over his chest. The smell of stomach acid and copper was overwhelming.

But what was more overwhelming was to see Will convulse even more, before Jonathan could even respond he was pulled away by another cop as paramedics intervened. He felt hollow on the inside, he didn’t fight the cops who held him back as the paramedics examined Will and prepped him for transportation.

He walked outside not even acknowledging that Hopper was trying to speak to him or give him a trauma blanket. The only think he could do was look out in the distance. He was so angry, so helpless, not in control … but most of all he felt pure fury that no words in the English language could describe.

He was fucking done. He was fucking pissed.

“I WILL FUCKING FIND YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the butchered Italian! I only speak Ukrainian and English as my main languages, so I tried making the Italian as authentic as I could.
> 
> I relate a lot to Steve in this chapter. I hated telling people I was Ukrainian and Jewish growing up because I didn't want to be seen as different or stick out, so I made Steve the same way with his roots.
> 
> My decision to make Steve Italian was totally last minute, but I thought it fit his character and personality.
> 
> Anyways, please comment if you can!


	7. Confessions and Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy get to ... know each other.
> 
> El accidentally exposes a secret.
> 
> Hopper finds more clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter I've written so far. Writers block is a bitch (and so is my grammar).
> 
> Anyways, only one warning: this chapter does contain a sex scene. 
> 
> Please comment! It keeps me motivated to continue writing this story!

**Chapter 7 – Confessions and Results**

**\- Harrington House –**

Steve slowly opened his eyes not realizing how much sun actually made it into the room. As he blinked the heavy feeling away from his eyelids thats when he first noticed he was the only one in his bed. He looked around the room noticing that Billy’s bag and jacket where still in here … but where was Billy?

“I got all day Hargrove! Now are you going to talk or not?” he heard an irritated voice boom from the living room. Steve gently got out of bed realizing for the first time he was still in his boxers from the day before. He quickly got a robe on before carefully opening the door where the voices became clearer.

“We didn’t do anything!” he heard Billy yell back at whoever he was arguing with. Steve carefully crutched himself out of his room where he saw for the first time the other voice belonged to Hooper, who looked like he got no sleep last night and was overall just done with everything.

“When I told you to spend time with Harrington, I didn’t mean go to bed with him!”

“You didn’t say not to go to bed with him- “

“Don’t be a smartass,” Hopper cut off sighing heavily. Steve got closer before clearing his throat. To which both Billy and Hopper stopped arguing on the spot.

“I appreciate the house company, but you mind not yelling so much. At least until we get to school- “

“Schools been cancelled. All the schools in the area are closed till next week,’ Hopper summarized, not looking amused by Steve’s attempt at humoring the situation.

‘You’ he pointed at Billy, then at Steve, ‘and you. Sit down now.’

Steve made it to the couch sitting next to Billy, while trying to also avoid Hopper’s gaze, ‘I have something I want to ask both of you, and you will give me answers no matter how embarrassing it is.”

The pair looked at each other dreading what Hopper was going to ask.

“I don’t need to know details and quite frankly I don’t want to know. So just answers these questions: are you are using protection?” Steve remained quiet and red while Billy looked annoyed.

“Oh, my fucking God- “

“Yes or no. Answer now!” Steve wanted the floor to swallow him now.

“Yes, sir,“ Billy mumbled. That alone was enough for Hopper to be pleased.

“Ok then. Oh, and here,’ without warning Hopper threw a box of condoms at Billy. Steve was expecting some smartass remark, but Billy looked too mortified to say anything. He just held the box like it was going to explode.

‘And son, I have some new items I will expect from you: starting now you and Harrington will be allowed to stay here. However, I and Joyce will be checking on you periodically and you will allow your sister and my daughter to stay here if Joyce can’t be around during the day. Also, you two are to help us with school routes and homework, and such since Tommy is getting riskier you two are to not be alone ever. No exceptions.”

Both of them mumbled an ok, which seemed to satisfy Hopper. With that the man turned around to leave before speaking up once again, “I or someone else will dropping the kids off here around three tomorrow since I have to work, and Joyce will be at the hospital with Will- “

“Whoa, whoa!’ Steve yelled out, stopping Hopper from leaving, ‘Aren’t you leaving some major details?”

“Harrington, all you need to know is this, ‘Hopper started walking back to where the pair was sitting, ‘Will is fine, he will need to be in the hospital for a week due to ingesting poison but besides that and a few superficial injuries he was fine- “

“Did he have any cuts or initials?” Hopper paused for a moment before nodding his head slowly. Billy looked at Steve and saw a look that couldn’t be described as anything but total devastation.

Hopper knew that wasn’t enough to reassure the teen because as soon as he said that Steve looked like he killed puppy. The cop signed walking closer in front of Steve.

“Harrington look at me,’ Steve looked up, his eyes were already showing moisture, ‘This is not your fault, ok? My guess is Tommy, or whoever is helping him, knew we were on to them and used Will as a way to scare us out of the investigation. You can’t blame yourself for someone’s shitty actions, ok?”

Steve just nodded quietly. Hopper sighed deeply before heading towards the door, “I’ll check on you two later if Joyce doesn’t already, got it?”

With that Hopper closed the door behind him and the only sound the pair heard was the cop car leaving the driveway. Neither said nothing.

**\- Hawkins Hospital -**

Jonathan Byers was exhausted. He had been in the waiting room all night with his mother. Will was taken in the back where the other ICU patients were and hasn’t been seen since. Jonathan didn’t know what was worse, silence or bad news. Both were fucking horrible to think about at the moment.

“Byers?” Jonathan bolted up faster than his mom could even register the doctor’s voice.

She quickly held onto Johnathan’s arm, “How is he?”

The doctor gave her a small smile, ”Your son is fine. He had rat poison inside his stomach, which we determined based off the symptoms and the bluish color of the poison that the main ingredient was arsenic, however we were able to remove it before it did any long-lasting damage. His arm did require some stitches but most of the cuts were superficial and will heal on their own without medical intervention.”

“Oh, thank God,” Joyce breathed in relief. Jonathan could only stare, he was happy Will was alive, but still, he felt so angry that his brother was targeted like this.

‘Can we see him?” the doctor nodded leading them to the second floor. As they approached the room Jonathan recognized Will instantly. He was asleep with dark circles under his eyes but thankfully he looked ok minus the arm cast he had on. Jonathan carefully approached his brother grabbing onto his hand, the moment he held his hand that’s when Jonathan felt like he could breathe.

But it wasn’t just in relief. He also felt pure fury that this happened to begin with. He knew from there out Tommy and whoever the fuck helped him had no limits. His brother was a warning sign. And Johnathan could see the warning loud and clear.

“ _Stay out of this.”_

He vowed from there and out he would get vengeance, one way or another.

**-Harrington House, Next Day –**

“And he was just there? Nothing happened to him, right?”

“Well, they forced him to consume some type of poison and stuff … he’s got no serious injuries other than cuts, but the poison caused stomach and initials damaged to the kid,” Steve explained brushing his hands through his hair, something he now only did when he was stressed or recalling something stressful. He could hear Robin sigh deeply into the other line.

“God, that’s horrible … and they left a note on his arm too?”

“Yeah, apparently according to Hopper psychopaths don’t like it when you get too close.”

“I guess Tommy isn’t as much of moron as I thought he was ...” Robin breathed out. Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little. Not in the humor type of way more like the ‘this is messed up in too many levels’ type of way.

‘So … how goes the California alpha?” Steve almost choked at this.

“Nothing! I mean nothing is going on. He’s only been here since yesterday- “

“Wait, he moved in with you? Things getting fun now?” by now Steve just wanted to die.

“Rob … he’s just living here for a bit- “

“Where is he now?” Shit, she was cornering him.

“In the shower- “

“Oh? Gotta a chance to look at his goods?” Steve felt part of soul escape his body. In embarrassment or mortification, he didn’t know.

“Buckley!”

“Steven,” Robin interrupted. Steve sighed deeply in defeat, he knew Robin wouldn’t quit until she got answers.

“Ok, we may have done stuff- “

“Whoa stuff? What kind stuff?” Steve really wanted to die now.

“We do normal stuff ... but to be honest I wish we could do more,’ unknown to Steve, Billy was behind his bedroom door with only a crack to look through. He had just taken a shower and was coming back to get dressed; however, he wasn’t expecting Steve to be on the phone. And to be talking about something so interesting none the less.

“More? Please do tell?” Robin pushed; Steve could feel her smirk on the other end of the line.

“Robin … “

“Come one Harrington, like second, third, or home base?”

“You better not tell shit to anyone- “Steve growled unaware of the company behind his door. Billy had the biggest smirk on his face, this was too much fun for him and far interesting then getting his clothes.

“I cross my heart and hope to die- “

“Fucking fine, we made it third base, but I want home base!’ Robin raised her eyebrows; she wasn’t excepting such a wholesome mom figure like Steve to say this. Billy felt his whole body stiffen. He could tell by Steve’s voice that he wasn’t just sexually frustrated, he was frustrated about something else.

‘But I’m frustrated because I’m still banged up, can’t move or even walk without limping and I feel like I’m going to fucking explode. I swear to God, I haven’t felt like this ever,” Steve explained now messing with hair more aggressively.

Billy now was really interested. Suddenly the change of clothes didn’t mean anything to him. In fact, he thought of something fun he could do that required no clothing.

“Wow Harrington …” Robin said. Her voice sounded both sad and guilty, sad because of the situation and guilty for forcing the truth out of Steve.

“Yeah, yeah this doesn’t mean anything- ah!” without warning Steve felt his head being forced back and a pair of wet warm lips locked onto to the side of his neck. Before he could speak anymore, he felt teeth gently push into his skin as a warm tongue circled around the skin. Wet hair touched his neck and went through his shirt, it was cold, but it made everywhere else on him more sensitive then even a few seconds ago.

Robin kept listening not knowing how to react. Should she hang up or wait to see what happens?

“Bill, s-stop- ah!” soon he was silent as he felt the weight above him change as Billy hovered himself above Steve body. Steve had to bite his lip as he felt a wet warm hand slip under his sweatpants and grope his ass, he could feel the callouses on Billy’s hand, but it just made it harder for him to hold back moans.

Billy then picked up the abandoned phone, smirking like a Cheshire cat, “Harrington is not available now. Don’t call for 3 hours.”

Before Robin had time to reply Billy hung up, leaving her with her jaw dropped, “Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? … Good for you Dingus.”

Meanwhile back in the room Steve didn’t even bother to try and roll over. The hands, the damn hands of Billy, almost expertly rolled his pj pants down to where his boxers where the only layer preventing Billy from seeing his pale cheeks.

Steve was paralyzed, he didn’t know what Billy was doing but it was so damn good. It was like the man had 3 extra sets of hands.

“You know Harrington … as you mentioned before and considering how much you mother those brats … I’m the real motherfucker,” Billy rasped into Steve’s ear. Steve felt every goosebump in his body react. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up in response.

‘Hmm? You like that?”

“B-But doctor said weight- “

“Then just lay there,’ Billy leaned in even closer, ‘I’ll do all the hard work.”

Before Steve could catch his breath, his body was flipped over to see that Billy only had a white around his waist … and nothing else. And on top of that it was unwrapped. Billy smirked at the brunettes reddening face.

“You like what you see?”

“And what if I say no?” Billy just smirked, enjoying that Steve wasn’t making this easy for him. From his experience getting a whore was easy, but people like Harrington were far more fun. They made him actually work for a reaction.

“Then I’ll give you good reason to change your mind,” Before Steve could interrupt again his boxers were yanked down nearly ripping them off by the seam. Steve let out a slight gasp in surprise not expecting the blonde to be this fast.

“Hargrove what are you doi- ah!” suddenly he felt something hot and wet incircle his cock. He threw his head back only able to let out small gasps of air. Soon his breath became harder to control as he felt a warm tongue swirl around his hardening muscle. He tried moving but Billy’s hands held him firmly in place. For some reason being manhandled like that made the whole situation even more of turn on.

He didn’t even notice Billy’s mouth leaving his member until he heard the popping sound come from his mouth. Steve let his head relax and fall back trying to catch his breath, he heard Billy give a small laugh.

“I guess you really are Jewish,” Steve felt his face turn even redder.

“Screw you,” he shuttered forging any attempt at sounding intimidating. How the hell was he supposed to be intimidating with his fractured body and with his circumcised cock in full view?

But Billy paid no mind, in fact he just returned his attention to Steve placing himself back onto the brunette but this time he went through his jackets pocket producing a packet of lube, to which he was able to open with only hand with ease.

He grazed his teeth gently while continuing to suck Steve, the new feeling of teeth grazing up and down on his skin drove Steve even crazier. However, Billy paused hearing Steve’s moans suddenly become muffled. He looked up to see the teen using one hand to cover his mouth, clearly in a vain attempt to make himself stay quiet.

“Oh no, no, no princess,’ Billy chided teasingly using his free hand to gently remove Steve’s hand, forcing his entire arm to stay on the bed before letting go, ‘I want to hear everything.”

Fingers soon entered him in the same place as the night before, between Billy’s mouth and his fingers going in and out Steve felt really full. He felt so many things at one time. Every one of his senses was mile high. He felt like he was to explode.

Billy smirked sliding in another finger. His cock was so hard he would flip Harrington over now and stick in and fuck him till the pale skin was bruised until the sun came down. But considering his leg and his pelvis he knew Hopper would skin him alive if he injured Steve because of him being ‘damn hormone driven teenager’. So instead, he the next best thing. He forced Steve back onto his stomach, his fingers never left his body.

Steve whined slightly at the loss of warmth around his unbearably hard muscle. But Billy fuckin Hargrave was apparently the gift that kept on giving.

“Oh God …” Steve groaned gripping the sheets bellow him. Billy twisted his fingers inside Steve soaking in all the shaky and breathless moans that escaped Steve’s throat. He scooted himself closer to Steve to where he was right above the pale globes of skin and muscle. He ripped a condom out of it wrapper while still focusing his energy on Steve.

Steve jumped feeling a sharp slap to his ass before another blow hit him, he bit his lip trying his best to look behind him, “Really?”

Billy smirked leaning to where his lips were behind Steve’s ear, “I like marking what’s mine.”

Steve then felt a pair of chapped lips connecting with the skin right bellow his ear, before he could fully respond to the sensation a new one took away his attention. Billy gently massaged the white cheeks before slowly placing himself into Steve, he paused for a moment as he heard raspy moan escape Steve’s lips. The moans only encouraged him even more, he grabbed onto the boney hips before beginning to thrust himself slowly.

He watched Steve’s hands grab onto the sheets below, his knuckles were turning white, but the brunettes moan just drove Billy even more crazy. He began to go faster enjoying watching Steve fall apart bellow him, but Steve was still trying muffle himself against the sheets. Billy decided to fix this by slapping the thigh bellow him.

Steve let out a yelp, but it sounded like a mixture between pain and pleasure, Billy let out a strangled grunt, “You get off on pain princess? Come on … sing for me pretty boy.”

Without warning Billy slapped the other thigh which only drove another loud moan from Steve, Billy just kept going on slowly speeding up until he heard Steve let out a particular loud moan.

That alone was enough to drive Billy absolute crazy.

“ _Billy per favore! Io-non posso sopportarlo_!” that was fucking it. Billy trusted himself into the same spot as before but this time he felt himself pulse and become bigger and bigger inside Steve. There was barely any room for him, and it drove him to near insanity as heard Steve moan the more and more he hit the spot.

“Fuck Harrington!” Billy growled thrusting him at erratic rate even he didn’t know he was capable of, he slapped the reddening skin drinking all the moans that met his ears but that wasn’t enough, ‘Say something! Say it now!”

Steve could barely breathe, the sharp pulsing of Billy’s cock and his spot being hit over and over again was too much, he could only say the first thing that came to mind, “ _fottimi! Per favore_!”

Billy couldn’t take it anymore. He felt himself explode from ecstasy he had never felt before. He didn’t even register the load grunting moan Steve let out. Instead, he felt himself slide out of the brunette and collapse to the side of the now sweating body. Steve was struggling to catch his breath not even noticing that Billy was staring at him until he blonde started pushing sweat covered bangs out of the way.

Billy had an expression on his face that Steve couldn’t read, all he could tell was that he was exhausted, “You ok, pretty boy?”

Steve only nodded feeling himself slowly drift away. He didn’t even notice Billy leaving the room to clean himself up, or minutes later when strong arms circled around him as warm breathes danced around his back.

He didn’t care about anything else, he let himself enter peaceful bliss enjoying the feeling of the warm skin. He would dare say this was the happiest he’s been in … ever in his life.

**-Three Hours Later –**

“You’re staying here for tonight, just call if you want to ride home!” Nancy shouted at the party as she began to pull out of the driveway, not wanting to miss as second of being with Jonathan at the hospital.

“Hang on, I got the key” Dustin grunted taking out the key he kept hidden in his pocket. It used to be Nancy’s but considering they split, and his mom was always at work he was a good trade off and called the new ‘key keeper’.

As they entered the house, it was eerily quiet. Like it was abandoned, yet the inside was still very clean. To the party it was almost haunting to be inside, it was like they were breaking in.

“Where are they?” Mike asked, Dustin just struggled his should looking around the house. Max watched El walk towards the portraits that hung on the wall. She noticed El had slight smile on her face, as Max walked towards her direction she knew why instantly. The pictures were mostly of Steve and his mother, they both looked happy, but she couldn’t help but notice there were very few pictures of Steve and his dad. Or his father for that matter.

“He was looks just like her,” El commented looking at the portrait of a long hair women holding up a small boy. They were touching noses and were arguing. But what caught El’s eyes was the cap that was on the boy’s head.

‘What’s that?” she asked Max pointing at the cap. Max looked at it before struggling her shoulders.

“I guess he’s Jewish?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a type of religion some people follow, though I never heard him, or Billy mention it before. Then again considering this hick town I don’t blame Steve for hiding it,” El gave a small smile, though it looked sadder to Max.

“Because people suck?” El asked. Max just looked back at her nodding slowly. Her expression instantly went away hearing the group of boys move upstairs, she rolled her eyes.

“Let me see what the nerds are up to,” before she gave El a chance to reply she ran up the stairs. El stayed behind too enamored by all the pictures. She thought it was interesting to see pictures of people, especially people she didn’t that well like Steve. To her it was seeing another side to a person.

Max finally reached the top of the stairs to the party standing fright outside of what she assumed was Steve’s room, “You found Steve yet?”

The group nodded signaling her to be quiet as they peaked into the room to see clothes, a damp looking towel and two bags scattered on the floor. Max couldn’t help but notice a jean jacket on the floor. Did Steve even own a one? And where the hell was Billy?

Dustin gently opened the door immediately noticing that Steve was cocooned in his bed, he was sleeping soundly with his hair spread out and only his eyes being visible. The group instantly froze, Mike was the first to speak up, whispering “He’s probably tired, maybe we should just wait downstairs- “

“Oh, come on! He can sleep plenty tonight! Besides if he sleeps any longer that will fuck up his medication cycle!” Dustin argued back in the same whispering tone, Lucas turned back to Max noticing that Steve appeared to be the only person in the house.

“Max, where is your brother? I thought Hopper told him to stay with Steve?” Max just struggled her shoulders.

“How the hell should I know? And in case you forgotten my brother doesn’t exactly follow the rules. And Hopper being a cop doesn’t exactly scare him,” Max yelled/whispered back to her boyfriend. That when the pair and Mike noticed that Dustin was approaching Steve’s bed.

“Henderson, what the hell are you doing? Leave him alone!” Mike demanded quietly. He wasn’t so concerned about bothering Steve, he was more worried about his sister and Hopper getting on his case for bothering Steve while he was still injured. Oh yeah, and Billy Hargrove who would probably kick his ass for making his job of watching Steve harder.

_“Speaking of which, where the hell is Hargrove? Did he just leave Steve here?_ ” Mike questioned himself, looking around the hallways to see that all the rooms from where he was standing looked unoccupied.

“Hey buddy!’ Dustin greeted in a normal volume. He watched Steve’s eyes slowly open up, but soon his sleepy owl eyes were gone, and a look of horror was replaced instead. Steve’s whole body froze he didn’t move a muscle. Dustin’s smile disappeared instantly.

‘Uh what wrong? It’s just us. I thought Hopper told you- ‘Dustin paused when he saw something move behind Steve and what greeted his view was a messy head of blonde hair that looked just as sleepy and tired as Steve. Billy had no shirt on and as he moved around Steve’s bare back was clear as day.

“Harrington, why is it so loud- “Billy grumbled noticing the group of kids for the first time.

That’s when Dustin realized neither were any clothing at all … they were sleeping in bed together, with messy hair and strange looking bruises all over Steve’s back, shoulders and neck-

“Oh my God!’ Dustin screamed out, immediately bolting out of the room yelling continued complaints ignoring the pair. Lucas and Mike bolted down the stairs pushing past Max who looked both surprised and slightly amused. Both Billy and Steve just looked at her not knowing what to say, that is before Billy finally got his voice back.

“What the fuck Max!?” he screamed getting up further from the bed to which Max covered her face not wanting to see her brother in his birthday suite. Thankfully Steve read her mind gently coaxing Billy back into the warm sheets.

Max hid her face in her hand before outright laughing. This only made Billy angrier.

“What’s so fucking funny?!”

She barely was able to stop laughing before looking up at the pair, “Of all the times for those nerds to be scared, seeing you two naked in bed is what scared them the most!”

Steve couldn’t help but find it somewhat funny too, it was ironic that the kids were less scared of watching Steve get his face beat in, but yet the moment when they saw Billy and Steve in bed that was for some reason more terrifying. It was one of the few times they actually acted like regular aged kids.

Her laughter began to fill the room before pushing herself out of the room, “We’ll be downstairs, just don’t anything else. At least while we are here.”

Steve and Billy just watched as she closed the door, her laughter could still be heard until it slowly faded away. Billy growled slightly in annoyance, he hated being the butt of the joke, it was only funny when he wasn’t on the receiving end.

Steve rolled over facing Billy’s chest, “Come on, let’s get before Henderson has another freak out session.”

Billy rolled his eyes getting his boxers he threw on the side, he vowed then and there to beat those little shit heads if they said anything to Hopper. But his anger was soon set to the side when he saw Steve put on his shirt without even noticing the shirt was too big. Steve looked confused at Billy’s sudden silence, but the sight made Billy almost want to tackle Steve there and now.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Steve, “What?”

“Nothing”, Billy answered a little too quickly. Steve didn’t even question him he was too damn tired to care. He just put on a pair of pj pants walking/limping past Billy who was putting a white tank top on and old black sweatpants. Billy continued staring at Steve, but the tired Italian was too obvious to notice he was being gawked at. He began to leave, only to see feel a pair of hands grab his hips.

Before Steve could stop to yell at him Billy leaned over whispering, “Just a little tip Harrington. Don’t use too much Italian next time, if you want me to last longer.”

Steve just froze not knowing to react before hurriedly leaving his room running (or what passed as running with a bad leg and healing pelvis) down the stairs, which earned a smirk from Billy. Yeah, he was an asshole that still liked to pick on Steve from time to time.

As soon as Steve met the bottom of the stairs, he felt all eyes on him. The room went from frantic chattering and yelling to complete silence. Steve rolled his eyes, “Ok, what do you want? Since I’m stuck with you for the nig- “

“’Santa Monica Surf Rentals’?” Dustin read outload looking confused. Steve raised an eyebrow about to ask what the hell he meant. But Max’s attempt at muffling her laughter answered the question for him. He knew immediately why; he was wearing Billy’s shirt.

“Uhh, so you guys need help with homework or other shit?” he asked silently praying that they would get the hint and change the topic. But like every one of his other hopes, it failed. Mike looked at the pair in disgust.

“How do dudes even- “before any more questions could be asked, Steve felt a firm hand on his should and small growl come from the owner’s throat.

“Your babysitter asked you a question, shitheads,” Billy stated now looking more annoyed than before. He looked over at Max who was still amused by seeing her brother get embarrassed, but still lipped a ‘I’m sorry’ to him from across the room.

“Uh … yeah sure … maybe help with- “Dustin failed to come up anything. This was too damn weird to him.

“You’re Italian?” a small voice interrupted. The group turned to see El, who looked the most undisturbed and innocent out of the group. Billy smiled slightly. Ever since that night he drew her he couldn’t help but feel a soft spot for her, she was curious but not nosy and annoying like the rest of the nerds she hung out with.

“ _Si', lo sono_ ,’ Steve sighed, him speaking Italian instantly surprised the group. He paused before giving a small smirk, continuing to talk, ‘ _Nato americano, prodotto italiano_.”

“Dude,’ Dustin started looking at Steve like he grew a second head, ‘First you all the sudden get smart and now your gay Italian?”

Steve gave a look of pure annoyance, “ _Taci! si', sono gay e italiano. hai altro da dire_?”

“Ok, Harrington. Now go back to a language Americans can understand,” Billy interrupted going over to Steve’s kitchen to find a beer he knew was in the fridge. Steve just smirked deciding to have fun.

“ _Hai un bel culo_ , ‘he smirked using one hand to squeeze the blonde’s ass, this made Billy freeze knowing full that Steve talking about him, _’Anche se a volte sei uno stronzo_.”

The pair froze as they heard a gasp, “That’s why I couldn’t understand him!”

Max felt her eyes go wide in horror, “El, shush!”

El looked confused before realizing the disastrous mistake she just made. She looked in Billy and Steve’s direction to see the pair looking at them in a questioning manner from Steve’s end and a furious manner from Billy’s end.

“Couldn’t understand him?” Billy repeated looking like he was about to kill someone on the spot. Max cleared her throat subconsciously getting herself in front of El.

“Uh … we wanted to know how Steve was, so we turned on the radio to the walkie talkie that Steve had and- “

“And when did you two decide to do this?” Billy asked, now creaking his head to the side in ‘curiosity’.

“When Will went missing- “

“How much of it did you hear?” Steve interrupted looking beyond angry at this point.

“You both were making happy noises … and Billy said something about wanting a different type of currency and nails- “

“You two listened to us fucking?” Billy demanded quietly. Max knew her brother well enough to know that her brother was beyond pissed off now, he was only that quiet when he was boiling mad. But what scared them more then him was probably Steve. There was something about Steve being angry that was far scarier than Billy.

“What the hell?” Steve asked looking at the two in disbelief and slight betrayal. Max looked behind her to see Lucas, Mike and Dustin all looked disgusted.

“Ok, I’m just going to ask, why? Why would you even want to listen to that?” Mike asked looking mortified at the thought of his girlfriend and her friend hearing all that. But soon his mortification turned even greater as he met eyes with El. She looked guilty, like she was holding something back- oh.

Mike’s frozen expression did not go unnoticed by Dustin or Lucas, who both met back with the eyes Max and EL, and then back at Steve who looked more ticked off then before. That when everyone came up with the same realization:

_“El, watched them with her powers, didn’t she?”_ Billy was the only one in the group who didn’t know about El and her powers so needless to say everyone stuck to the listening to radio story silently, but that didn’t make Steve or Billy any less pissed.

“Get this right, ok?’ Steve started, walking/limping closer to the group, ‘What I do in my spare time is my business, and what I do with Hargrove is my spare time is his and mine business? Got it?”

“Ok! Calm down, Steve!’ Dustin interrupted, ‘To be honest you could have been a chick, and this still would be weird as hell- “

“Being a chick in this situation would be more natural though,” Lucas stated without thinking. That’s when everyone in the party glared at him in a collective ‘shut up before you get us into more trouble’ type of look. He went quiet instantly, subconsciously furthering himself from Billy. 

Billy laughed, but its wasn’t a humorous laugh, it was a laugh that screamed anger and hidden rage, “Let’s get one damn thing straight nerds.’

He walked closer to the group whom all seemed to shrivel up, ‘Tell anyone about this, or call us anything other our given names and I promise you this; I will make you all regret ever even knowing this.’

He then turned to Max and El, Billy was equally angry at the girls, but he was silently grateful they weren’t being as big of assholes as mini-Wheeler and Sinclair were being, ‘And ladies? Next time you decide to spy on us- actually scratch that. If you two ever do spy on us again I will tell Hopper and Joyce about all the times you were late to be picked up because you were locking lips with Sinclair and Wheeler over there.’

All four felt their eyes widen, ‘Oh yeah, and I am well aware of Hopper’s little three-inch rule-“

“We’ll tell Hopper that you two were literally in bed together,” Lucas interrupted, trying to sound confident. That failed instantly.

“He already knows what I do in my free time with Harrington, I have a box of condoms to prove it’ Billy snarled, ignoring the gagging looks on the teens faces, ’But if he finds out about you- “

“Ok, we get it!” Max interrupted feeling more and more embarrassed by this. She wasn’t new to Billy’s threats, but she knew full that he was the type of person to follow through with his threats no matter how big or small. Oh, and that he had a tendency to make any situation sound ten times worse than it actually was.

No one said a word for minutes until Steve cleared his throat, “So … you want Italian words or not?”

“Teach us all the cool insults!” Mike demanded, forgetting about everything that just took place few minutes ago.

“How long have you’ve been speaking Italian?” Lucas tried shouting over the other noise in the room.

‘What else do we not know about you?”

All the questions came at the same time. Steve just raised his hands in surrender as he hobbled towards the chair, Billy just rolled his eyes deciding that going back to looking for beer was more important at the moment.

But he had to hand to the brunette, he was far more interesting than Billy had given him credit for. He could get used to being around Steve more often, even if it meant being around the nerds more often.

**-At the Police Station –**

“Hopper, I got some good news for once,” Flo announced walking towards Hopper’s desk. The tired and cranky officer looked up to see a bunch of files in her hands. He perked up instantly.

“Are those what I think they are?”

“Only Harrington’s files, but still better than nothing,’ she explained handing the files and pictures over, Hopper didn’t waste any time. He dug into the files, ’Unfortunately they couldn’t rush Buckley’s, and they haven’t even received DNA from the Byers kid either.”

“That’s ok,’ Hopper breathed out, taking out the findings form, ‘In this case Hagan acts just like a serial killer, so if I’m correct then he will follow the same pattern. Which means if we can make sense of Harrington’s findings then Buckley and Byers case and findings will be found too.”

Hopper read the page carefully, his eyes danced crossed across the page looking for anything that stuck out.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

**DNA lab results:**

**Blood contained:**

Lidocaine (anesthetic nerve agent, exact dosage is unknown, commonly used for dental procedures)

Vanadium steel fragments

**Fingernails found contained:**

Unmatched blood and hair follicle DNA (both shades of brown, neither was a match for Harrington)

 **Unknown Fingernail sample contained** :

Synesthetic rubber and leather components

**Other findings:**

Victims clothing had two unidentified colors of hair. Neither sample matched the DNA of the victim.

Two separate blood samples were found on victims clothing.

 **Noted:** Blood type was B+ and contained insulin and acetaminophen, sample was confirmed to not belong to Harrington. Harrington was confirmed to be blood type O- in the medical records.

**Clothing also contained:**

Polyurethane, leather and rubber (believed to be from shoe material)

Vinyl wood in beige color

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

The last section caught Hopper’s attention instantly, “Vinyl wood? Leather and rubber?”

He grabbed a piece of paper writing down notes, Flo watched him curiously, “Do those mean anything Hopper?”

“Harrington was on the same basketball team as Hagan. That day Harrington disappeared the basketball and swim teams were practicing in the same area’ he answered looking through the page again, ‘Vinyl wood is commonly used for basketball court flooring and the leather might be from a basketball that Hagan touched earlier that day, my guess is his fingers nails. He probably dug his fingernails in Harrington at some point-”

“And you know this how?”

“Hey, hey, I wasn’t always a cop. I did a little basketball in high school,” Flo shrugged her shoulders at the explanation, knowing full well Hopper wasn’t nearly the athlete he made himself out to be.

“Ok, these are basketball materials but that not enough for a warrant- “

“I’m just getting started,” Hopper interrupted as he wrote more notes. He then paused as he read what the shoe materials were made of. ‘And if I’m right then these shoes were probably sneakers. High end ones at that. Something that would be right up Hagan’s alley.”

“Ok, so we established that Hagan is on the basketball team, but so is the Hargrove kid. By your logic he would be just as guilty as Hagan- “

“A-ha, but Hargrove has blonde hair. Hagan is a brunette, and his girlfriend is a brunette too, if I remember correctly. Plus, the blood contained insulin, so we have a diabetic,” Flo raised an eyebrow liking where this was going.

“Well,’ Flo sighed rubbing her temple, ‘I can’t request a warrant for Hagan, but I can tell the judge the attacker was from the basketball team and is a brunette who happens to be a diabetic on insulin with blood type B+. Maybe he will give us permission to gather suspects from the team.”

Hopper smirked for the first time feeling some sort of resolution coming up, however Flo gave a look of confusion, “What?”

“But something on this findings sheet confuses me,’ she pointed at the drug Lidocaine, ‘How would a high school student like Hagan get his hands on Lidocaine? Isn’t that something that isn’t sold to the public? Or that you need a license to get it?”

Hopper paused not knowing how to respond to that, “How many dental offices are in Hawkins?”

“Maybe two at the most?” without waiting Hopper took out a phone book looking through the medical pages carefully. Flo decided to call the judge and send in the fax while Hopper called the office. Knowing that man wouldn’t stop or take a break until he found what he was looking for.

‘Might as well make more coffee now,’ she breathed out. She watched from across the room as Hopper dialed the phone while his other hand tabbed impatiently on the table in the same rhythm as his shaking leg.

“Yes, hello, is this the dental office ‘Smiles’? Yes, this Chef Hopper. I wanted to know if I could speak to the head dentist or other higher ups within the office?’ Flo watched as Hopper wrote notes down.

‘Yeah? Hello, I’m just wondering does your office carry Lidocaine? Wait, what?’ Hopper paused putting his pencil down, ‘Missing? Let me get this straight, your office lost almost a month’s worth of Lidocaine and you didn’t report it as possible theft or suspicious?’

Flo raised he eyebrows, she wasn’t expecting Hopper to be successful this early on with the new information.

‘Ok, ok, never mind. I-I’m asking because it may be connected to a case- yes. Thank you, thank you.’ Hopper breathed out in annoyance, ‘Can you give me a list of everyone who has access to the drugs and give me a list of your workers too, anyone from the last three months at least. And I don’t care if it’s the head dentist or the coffee getter, I want everyone accounted for. Tomorrow? Ok, fine – ok thank you, bye.”

Hopper hung up continuing to write down the notes, Flo cleared her throat getting his attention, “What did I miss?”

“Well, these so-called medical professionals lost one their strongest drugs on their property and didn’t report it missing because ‘It wasn’t a big deal’. The manager said he would get a list of workers to me by tomorrow,’ Hopper rolled his eyes, ‘He kept asking me if it had to do with the Harrington case. Yeah, like I would give that jackass gossip material for his Friday night poker game.”

Flo let out small laugh knowing full well that a small town like Hawkins always loved any excuse to get gossip. Hopper went through the other findings before giving a small smirk.

“Well, at least we finally have a trail, I hope Hagan doesn’t get too comfortable,” Flo sighed deeply getting the fax ready to be sent. She was ready for another long night, but the long hours didn’t annoy her. Because who could be annoyed at this moment?

They finally had a trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author sucks at writing smut or anything sex related, but I hope you still enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> Please comment if you can!


	8. Friend vs Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Steve get into an argument.
> 
> Hopper and King make some more discoveries about the case.
> 
> Billy and Steve question their future.
> 
> !Warning!:
> 
> \- Homophobic language  
> \- Mention of suicidal thoughts  
> \- Mentioned animal death   
> \- Minor violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers blocks the worst thing ever. I re-wrote this chapter maybe seven times, but its still ... bleh.

**Chapter 8 – Friend vs Friend**

**\- A Week Later -**

Steve was happy. He was finally visiting Will for the first time since the attack, granted it was because the brats wanted a ride from him (which he finally was given the approval by his physical therapist) but he was willing to take the chance to visit. Plus, Robin was still in the hospital so he could visit her before her discharge in two days.

The hallways of the hospital were just as depressing and overly sterile as he remembered it, he vowed when he left he wouldn’t come back, but he made an expectation for today. Lucas and Mike rushed ahead of him while Dustin remained behind to make sure Steve didn’t suddenly fall. Max, El and Billy weren’t there yet since they rode separate cars.

“Henderson! I’m fine! My leg is fine! I’m not some old man in nursing home!” Steve scolded, ignoring the rolling eyes of the junior high student.

“Steve, your always around Billy. How do I know he’s not beating you up on the side?” Steve let out small scuff before returning to face Dustin with a smirk, who felt his whole face heat up. He couldn’t help but remember what he saw at Steve’s house just a week ago.

‘Shut up,” Dustin pleaded, ignoring Steve’s growing grin.

“You sure- “

“I think Will’s room is over here!” Dustin interrupted praying that Steve would drop the subject. Steve looked at the rooms direction to see that Will was chatting happily with Lucas and Mike. Steve felt instant relief, he knew Will was not badly hurt like he and Robin were, but it still felt great to actually see Will up and alert.

Before he entered the room, he saw Jonathan get up from his spot exiting the room, but he didn’t look happy. He gently pushed Steve away from the room, “I want to talk, Harrington.”

Steve raised his eyebrows before backing away, Dustin looked at Steve then at Will’s room in confusion. Steve looked in his direction before pointing his eyes to Will’s room in a silent ‘go ahead’. Dustin slowly entered never taking his eyes off the pair.

Jonathan led Steve away from the room till they were at least two rooms away. He sighed deeply before looking at Steve. But he showed no sign of happiness, in fact he looked at Steve as if he was about to cause enough damage to re-enter Steve in the hospital.

“Harrington, I appreciate your concern for Will. But I’m asking you to please stay away from my brother,” Steve instantly felt his body stiffen.

“Why? I’m just here to see if he needs any help- “

“You helped enough,’ Jonathan interrupted. Steve stayed silent until he saw Jonathan sign deeply, ‘Look Harrington, I don’t want to make this harder than it has be. Just tell me you’ll stay away.”

“Don’t I atleast get an explanation? Like why your suddenly being jackass to me?” Steve demanded, coming off as much more confident than he actually was. Jonathan combed his hands through his hair before looking at Steve again.

“Unlike you and Buckley my brother isn’t gay, ok? Tommy only got that idea because he knew you babysit my brother and his friends- “

Whoa, whoa. Are you serious?’ Steve asked, ‘Then by your logic Wheeler, Henderson, El and Max should have all been targeted by now- “

“And maybe they will be because Tommy knows who you are connected to!” Jonathan yelled back. Steve froze not knowing how to react. It was a few seconds before he could muster enough courage to speak again.

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“Stay away from me, Will, Nancy and my mom,’ Jonathan demanded silently, ‘It’s nothing personal Harrington. Just until Tommy is caught.”

Without giving Jonathan anymore time to speak Steve turned around to leave, instead heading toward Robin’s room. Jonathan gave a look of defeat before turning around to see that Dustin had been watching the entire conversation. Dustin hid his glare; it was obvious he was angry, but he didn’t want anyone in the room to notice. Jonathan re-entered the room acting as if nothing had happened, but he could feel the tension in the room. It wasn’t until moments later that he began to question to if he just made a huge mistake.

On the third floor Steve made it Robin’s room hiding the confrontation he just had with Jonathan, which was no problem considering that something else caught her attention instead …

“So, the children saw you two snuggling under the sheets … naked?” Robin questioned. Steve just had his hand on his forehead trying his best to hide from her.

“We didn’t know they were coming; it was nice and warm, and he was so- “

“Ok slow down dingus, I don’t need to know any more details,” Steve signed in relief.

“I’m guessing you want to know what’s going on in the outside world?”

“Please do tell,” Steve sighed before getting up to close the door. Robin gave him a questioning look, but she didn’t make any effort to stop him. Steve then returned to sit on the side of her bed.

“Hopper said that he possibly found Tommy’s blood on my clothes and the blood was confirmed to belong to a diabetic- “

“Hagan is a diabetic? And I thought you couldn’t fight back?”

“I couldn’t … I don’t know, I don’t remember- anyways. Yes, Hagan is a diabetic and he always took more insulin then needed. I don’t know how the hell he’s not dead by now,” Robin snorted at this, it made her feel better to hear Steve confirm how stupid his former friend actually is.

‘Hopper also told me a few days ago that he would question Tommy about this, I like to see how he will weasel himself out of this.”

“What about the signatures?” Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“The initials on Byers were apparently were: WBH,” instantly Robin looked intrigued.

“Do you think it was another middle schooler?” Steve shook his head.

“Nancy already looked through all the years books from the high school, middle school and even the elementary school. She even checked abbreviated names, middle names and nicknames … nothing,’ Steve sighed heavily, mimicking Robin’s disappointed expression, ‘I don’t know what Tommy has up his sleeve. But considering how much help he has and that he has access to Lidocaine somehow, he’s dangerous, he’s bad news Robin.”

Robin just sighed deeply before giving Steve a small smile. She grabbed his hand gently which immediately made him forget about anything relating to Tommy.

“Steve … can I talk to you about something? All jokes aside?’ Steve froze only nodding his head.

‘How did you know? I always saw you with a new girl … and Wheeler … and every girl wanted you and threw themselves at you before Hargrove came by,’ Steve was lost for words, but Robin continued on, ‘I remember when I first thought about me … and the type of person I thought I was. I remember I would always watch you- “

“Watch me?” Robin held her other hand up silencing Steve instantly.

“I thought I was jealous because you always were the attractive asshole everyone loves … but that wasn’t it,’ Robin bit her lip no longer able to look at Steve in the eyes anymore.

‘I was jealous because Tammy Thompson would always look at you. I would scream in my pillow every night … I always wanted her to look at me, but she was always looking at. You and your stupid hair …”

“If it makes you feel any better, you had a better chance of getting together with her then I was- “

“Because you were looking at Hargrove?

“No, because she is terrible singer,” both of them paused for moment before slowly starting to laugh.

“Come one! She’s not that bad,’ Steve raised his eyebrow at her, Robin laughed a little bit more, ‘Ok, she tone-deaf, but hey at least she’s trying!”

“Ha, ok, let’s go with that,” both laughed for a minute before silence overfell them again.

“What about you Harrington? What gave it away?”

“To be honest I still don’t know. At first, I thought my past girlfriends were just not interesting enough or experienced enough … then Nancy Wheeler came along,’ Steve paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. Robin reached out grabbing his hand tightly, ‘She was everything a guy would have wanted. She was smart, sweet, wanted to fulfill everything I wanted … inside and outside the sheets. But I felt … I felt- “

“You didn’t feel what?” Robin interrupted gently.

“I felt nothing … I felt so uncomfortable like all the previous times. I felt like I was putting on show all the time,’ Steve gave a dry laugh no longer able to look at Robin, ‘Even in drama club you only have to play a certain character role for a short of time. I was tired of playing a role … it was just pure bullshit.”

As soon as Steve said that he started laughing earning a confused and concerned look from Robin, “What so funny?”

“Bullshit. That night at the Halloween party, Nancy said we were ‘bullshit’. But her saying that didn't hurt me because I knew she didn’t love me. It hurt, not because of her not wanting me … it was because I didn’t feel sad at the thought. I felt strangely relieved. But it also confirmed all my worst fears … and then some,” Robin bit her lip, trying her best not to show her emotions.

“But Steve … wasn’t it a party? Maybe she was drunk- “

“She was. But that doesn’t matter. Being drunk doesn’t change who you are, it just reveals who you really are. Drunk babbling is just sober thoughts repressed,” Steve smiled, but Robin could tell it was his way to mask the amount of pain the memory brought him.

Robin gently pulled Steve closer to her, “Did anything happen that night?”

**\- Other Floor of the Hospital –**

Billy just arrived at the hospital with El and Max but as soon as he reached Will’s room, he saw no Steve Harrington insight. At first, he was about to question where Steve was, but Dustin quickly came up to him.

“He’s with Robin, Jonathan kicked him out,” Dustin explained quiet enough so everyone in the room does not hear him outside. Billy gave him a confused look before locking eyes with Jonathan. Jonathan gave a look that screamed both guilty and ‘I did what I had to do’ at the same time.

Billy wasn’t having it.

“Byers can I talk for a second?” Jonathan knew this was going to get ugly. He subconiusly closed the door but Dustin refused to stay in the room.

“Go inside with Will- “

“No.’ Dustin stated firmly, “Not until you tell Hargrove that you kicked Steve out because you blamed what happened to Will on him.”

Now Billy was pissed, he could only give a look of pure rage, “Are you out of you fucking mind?”

Jonathan sighed deeply before thrashing his arm down, “I did what I had to do, ok? Tommy isn’t exactly slowing down, and he used my brother as way to get to Steve - “

“Bullshit. Then explain Buckley. She was targeted by Tommy and she had no relations to Harrington at all at the time,’ Billy interrupted, Dustin nodded his head silently agreeing with Billy. He had to admit Billy had issues, but he was way smarter than people gave him credit for.

‘You’re doing exactly what Tommy wants. He wants us to be separated so he can find someone else easier. Plus, in case you forgotten, he only targets people who are confirmed to be homo- “

“My brother is not gay!” Jonathan growled. Billy scoffed.

“Did he tell you that? Or are you hoping he’s not and just blaming it on Harrington because you can’t accept reality?” Jonathan didn't respond instead he only got closer to Billy never taking eyes off him.

“Get out,’ he demanded quietly, ‘Besides I think Harrington prefers your company.”

It took every ounce of self-control for Billy not to punch Jonathan in the jaw on the spot. He watched as he returned to the room before heading towards Robin’s floor.

Dustin was left alone in the hallway only able let a grunt of pure frustration, “We are only doing what Tommy wants.”

Meanwhile on the other floor, Billy was about the enter Robin’s room until he heard voices inside her room.

“Did anything else happen that night?” Billy paused choosing to listen to the conversation.

“Yeah …’ he heard another voice confirm. He knew it was Steve.

‘Billy was at the same party that night. He was wearing a leather jacket and was busy beating my keg record, but I was mad- “

“Cause he beat your record?” he could hear Steve laugh inside.

“I didn’t give two shits about that. I was upset because he was paying attention to his lap dogs cheering him on, Tommy specifically … and …” Steve’s voice was quivering. Billy could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“And?” Robin pushed.

“And … I wanted him to look at me. At that moment I felt so angry. First it was Wheeler confirming my worst fears then I felt angry because … the first person I ever liked happened to be the local jackass who everyone called the new king and looked at me like I was a constant challenge,’ Steve explained hesitantly. Billy could have worn he hear Robin whisper ‘Oh Stevie’.

‘He thought I cared about that bullshit, but I really didn’t. It was just a role I was sick of playing. It just confirmed I was really nothing … I was just a faggot hiding behind a peeked high school glory hound whose only accomplishments was being rich and only having friends who were with me because of what I could do for them, not because they gave two shits about me.’

Steve let out a shuttered breath, it was obvious he was trying not to cry, ‘I thought I was Bi at the most or just confused but as usual I was wrong.’

‘Sometimes I would drive by the quarry and wonder how it would feel to drive off the road, then I wonder how good it would be to be free,’ Billy felt his heart skip a beat.

_“He thought killing himself was the only way to get free? I might as well pushed him off myself.”_

“Even later that night when I stood there, outside my parked car, drunk as hell, nothing happened. I’m so stupid that I couldn’t even try to kill myself correctly … it was one the few times I was grateful for being stupid. A stupid faggot at that.”

Billy felt his knuckles turn white as he heard the last part. His father had called him fag, faggot and fairy, along with all the other usual slurs he could name on the spot. But to hear Steve call himself that made him feel angry for a whole other reason.

‘That’s why I’d started working on school. Losing my popularity was the best thing to ever happen to me … and no one would ever know how fucked up and fake I really am,” Billy heard Robin move around in her bed. He assumed that she got closer to him hug him, then what he heard next made him feel utter pain on the inside.

"Now everyone knows what a fucking failure and freak I am ... I'm so stupid that it took having my teeth yanked, my leg broken and for my body to be fucked to realize it ... I-I ... God. I-I'm f-fucking sick of it. I-I'm so s-stupid ..."

He heard Steve stiffen his cries, they sounded muffled. It was obvious that he was either concealing the sound either by hugging Robin or by himself. It broke Billy’s heart to hear that.

_“I’m going to make pretty boy’s life so much harder because of this … I guess the old man was right. I don’t know anything about respect or responsibility.”_

Billy walked away from the room and went downstairs to get some cheap coffee, as of now anything sounded good to him.

_“All I’m good for is destroying things … I’m sorry Harrington. I can’t have you be included with that. I’m sorry …”_

In Robin’s room Steve laid on Robins bed. She hugged him tightly while laying behind him. She didn’t say anything as she listened to the choking sobs escape his mouth, she didn’t care about how this looked to outsiders. She didn’t even feel discomfort from being this close to a guy. The proud jackass jock she was jealous of for so long was now someone she related to in a way she would have never imagined.

Her heart broke for Steve.

**\- Hawkins Police Station -**

“So, Hagan, you’re the only one that matches the blood type B+ on the basketball team and have diabetes. Your doctor also confirmed your prescription for insulin for your diabetes, care to explain that?” Hopper asked not taking his eyes off the boy across form the interrogation table. He was with his lawyer and refused to say a word.

Tommy crossed his arms, looking blankly at Hopper. He hadn’t said a word since being booked in. Hopper wasn’t ready to give up. Then Tommy started grinning slightly. If it wasn’t illegal Hopper would have strangled the teen on the spot.

“First off chief, did you know there are two other diabetics on the basketball team? And one other on the swim team?”

“And you know this how?”

“Sometimes Hagan runs out of insulin, so he asked around for a spare needle. I understand Kirk Anderson has blood type B+ too so he could have given my client a needle when he asked him for needle, how do you know it’s not him instead?”

Hopper almost wanted to laugh; he knew the explanation was complete shit. But he also knew a jury would buy the damn story or at the very least give Tommy reasonable doubt.

A knock at the door removed him from his thoughts. Without giving an explanation he got up leaving Tommy with lawyer, not even bothering to respond to the lawyers question of why he was leaving. He went outside to see it officer King.

“King?’ Hopper was visibly confused, ‘Did you find something new?”

“No, but I have plan. But I need you, Powell and Callaghan,” she explained bluntly. Hopper still looked at her with confusion.

“Ok, why?”

“I was looking over the notes of the site area where the Byers kid was found inside the abandoned barn and I remembered that my cadaver dog, Bishop, was acting up even after Byers was removed by paramedics- “

“So? I’m sorry King, but I don’t understand why that warrant’s our help- “

“Think Hopper. Bishop only whined and acted out whenever he was near a dead body, he never rested after Byers was taken away,” that caught Hopper’s attention.

So, you think something, or someone was around that area?”

“Not just that, I think Bishop found a body, a dead body nearby. And we completely missed it because we were busy with Byers and we assumed at the time Bishop was reacting to the kid.”

“When can we use Bishop- “

“We can’t …’ King sighed. Hopper looked at her in confusion, King blinked quickly obviously trying to hide tears, ‘Bishop accidently ingested some of the rat poison that was found near Byers. … his stomach basically collapsed overnight, so I had no choice but to put him to sleep.”

Hopper could only look at her with sympathy, before putting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry. Bishop was excellent help to us all.”

King just smiled before recomposing herself, “I know, I know … sometimes the kindest thing to do is put an animal down. It’s wasn’t easy but at least Bishop was able to help out till the end, so can I get help for the area or not?”

“Sure, did you have any other news- “

“Actually, I had a chance to look at Buckley’s case and something stuck out about her specifically,’ she then took out the police report out along with the pictures that made by the police of the sight and of Buckley herself.

She pointed at one of the documents that noted the type of bear trap used and the rope that was used.

‘I took notes of the model of the bear trap used and I called up the nearest park ranger station in the area, and guess what? The bear trap used is only available for park rangers to use, they aren’t sold to the public, not even to experienced hunters,” Hopper felt his eyes widen. He didn’t expect this.

“Did you find anything else?” King gave a smirk that screamed ‘victory’.

“Yes, when I asked, he noted that a bear trap had been missing from over two months ago, but that’s not all I found,’ Hopper felt his heart racing, ‘He also said, without me even asking, that he had park issued tasers missing, a handgun was missing, and rope had been taken.”

Hopper was so shocked he almost didn’t say anything, “Holy shit.”

“But that not all, the guy who told me this also disclosed that he has a younger cousin named Tina whose safety he was worried so much about, who attends Hawkins high school- “

“The same Tina that claimed to be friends with Carol Perkins? Hagan’s girlfriend?’

The female officer just gave a large smile that answered the question with ease. Hopper couldn’t help but smile in return.

‘I guess brains don’t run in that family, he basically gave us a free pass.”

“Yeah, because he wants to help the police ‘do their jobs,’ Hopper wanted to face palm himself, he keeps forgetting how stupid some people in this town can be, ‘Turns out that voltage from the taser gun is enough to knock most people out and the closest area where a bear trap can be bought is in Michigan. But the fact Tina is their friend, and that she had relative who happens to have access to these can draw- “she stopped explaining noticing that Hopper had a look of concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if Tommy has been speaking with his girlfriend, Tina or that other girl, Nicole I think? What if they are already trying to cover their tracks like they did Harrington?”

“Then we will have to act first.”

“How soon can you get cadaver dog?”

“I have another dog named Riley; she can be here in a couple of days – “

“Why that dog? Can’t we get one here now?”

“No. because one bureaucracy crap will take forever, which gives Hagan and his helpers more time. And two I can have Riley here in one or two days if I drive back to Indianapolis, get her health quickly checked and come back,” she explained. Hopper wanted to disagree with her, but he knew she had a point. The court would demand a reason for wanting a well-trained cadaver dog and as soon as they heard it was based off a restless dog that died from eating rat poison, he knew they would be laughed at.

“I guess we have to work outside the law,” he scuffed. Officer King laughed slightly.

“It will be our little secret,’ she joked, ‘Besides we are just strolling around the area, last I check it’s not against the law to walk around public property with my dog- “

“But isn’t Riley a police dog?”

“Retired. Bishop was supposed to replace her so she could retire, but as normal dog Riley is still considered young and capable- “

“Retired? Are you sure about this?”

“Riley has found over 300 dead bodies in her career, Hopper. She was only retired because she was shot in action, her nose works just find’ King interrupted looking slightly offended, ‘I found the hints to the bear trap and the tasers, don’t you trust my judgment?”

Hopper sighed deeply running his hands through his hair, “Right, I’m sorry. Just this case is very important to me … I only want the best, so I’m happy you are here.”

Officer King let her guard down giving only a small smile of sympathy, “I know Hopper. I swear on my life I would not bring up Riley if I didn’t think she was the very best for this situation. I’m willing to work around the law just for you, Buckley, Byers and especially for the poor Harrington kid. Please trust me, yes?”

Hopper rubbed his forehead and eyes for a few moments contemplating his other options before turning to the officer, “How soon can we start?”

King gave back a small smile, “Two days.”

**\- Harrington House – 7:45 PM -**

It was another night at the Harrington house. Billy and Steve had the place to themselves for the night and decided to catch up on homework assignments since they had nothing better to do. Thankfully Max and El were with Joyce for the night, which meant the pair could talk about whatever they wanted.

It had been hours since the hospital visit but strangely everything was tense between the two, or at least that’s what Steve sensed.

Steve watched Billy completing the calculous assignment quietly, but Steve couldn’t help it. He had something on his mind. As if he could read Steve’s mind, Billy stopped writing to look up and stare at Steve.

“Yes?” Steve sighed putting his Spanish book down so he could look straight at Billy.

“Uh, Billy … I’m just wondering. When this is all over, what did you want to do?”

Billy looked at Steve in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know. I’m planning on applying for college in California and you miss California, so I was just wondering if we could maybe blend our lives together- “

“No,” Billy cut off. Steve felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Billy stood looking down at Steve from where he stood.

“I mean, my dad and other people keep saying it's a phase. Besides after all this killer shit, do you think being out and about will make our lives easy?’

Steve noticed that Billy’s voice was gradually getting louder as he spoke, ’Or do you want your life to be harder than it already is? You want to lose jobs and other rights too?”

“Harder than it already is?’ Steve scuffed, ‘So you rather marry a random bitch, have those 2.5 kids and be miserable cause other people told you that’s what you need?”

“I don’t expect you to understand Harrington, a rich bitch like you wouldn’t know about having a hard life – “

“Excuse me?’ now Steve was raising his voice, ‘My parents leave me alone all the time, I have no body. They didn’t visit me one fucking time while I was at the hospital! And in case you fucking forgot, Tommy took my fucking teeth and carved me like a Halloween pumpkin!”

“I fucking know! That’s all you fucking talk about!” Billy roared, but this didn’t scare Steve it just made him angrier than before.

“Well excuse fuckin’ me! By the way, why do you even care what’s normal? What? You want to be a miserable wife beating asshole like your father?’ Steve saw Billy’s eyes widen in rage at the mention of his father, He knew he was stepping in dangerous territory but he was too angry to care.

‘You want life advice from that old fucking asshole? The same asshole who berated you constantly? Drove your mom away? Is that what you want or is that re-fed bullshit everyone convinced you that you needed?”

Billy stomped over to Steve forcing the skinnier teen against the chair, “Don’t bring up my mom.’

Steve held his breath, he never saw Billy look so enraged before. He only spoke quietly when he was really infuriated. The words were caught in Billy’s throat, ‘And unlike you I have a life to look forward to. I’m not a faggot.”

That’s when all hell broke loose. Without warning Steve brought his head forward headbutting himself right into Billy’s nose. Billy let out a pained yelp backing away holding his now bloody nose before narrowing his eyes back to Steve, who only looked at him in shock at what he just did.

Neither said a word until Billy stomped back towards Steve.

“You piece of fucking shit!” Billy gripped his right hand around Steve’s neck. He tightened his grip around the skinny pale neck knowing that he could kill or at the very least strangle Steve on the spot if he wanted to. But what caught his attention was that Steve was not even bothering to get Billy’s hands off his throat. Not even as Billy’s thumb pressed pressure against Steve’s windpipe.

Both breathed heavily, Steve didn’t take his eyes off Billy, “Go ahead, do it. Now I regret ever being found. I wish I was six feet under instead. It would make everything so much easier.’

Steve felt Billy’s grip quivering.

‘Do it, no witnesses and I’m a willing to die. You’re doing me a favor.’

Billy felt his hands shake, he couldn’t look at Steve anymore, ‘I said do it Hargrove- “

“SHUT UP!” Billy bellowed, squeezing Steve’s neck tighter. He heard Steve let out a small gasp at the new amount force, but his yelling had no effect on Steve. He still looked at Billy with little to no fear.

Billy could feel Steve swallowing his salvia under the skin of his fingers, he knew he could kill Steve if he wanted to. But he couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t.

“That’s what I thought,’ Steve grasped out, trying to get in as much air as he could. Billy looked at him with an unreadable expression ‘We aren’t in this life because it’s easy. It’s easy to be coward. It’s harder to live and make your own rules. I’m sorry you would rather choose to be a coward instead.”

Without warning Billy let go of Steve’s throat, throwing him back into his chair before stalking over to his book bag and coat. Steve just sat and watched as Billy made his way towards the front door slamming it shut as he went to the driveway. The only sound he heard was the Camaro screeching as the tires pealed out of the drive away … then it was only silence.

He punched the arm rest of his chair over and over again. Steve didn’t care how puffy or bruised his hand was, he didn’t really care about anything at the moment. Instead, he went to the liquor cabinet his parents had to drag out the Tennessee whiskey that had the highest volume of alcohol he could find. Without much thinking, almost like he was on auto pilot, he gathered ice and a glass to drink away his emotions.

He didn’t care or even track of how many drinks he went through. Or that he was still on medication, he didn’t care. He could die from overdose, alcohol mixing or mixing medications for all he cared. Steve only had the goal of forgetting about what just happened. His only goal was to numb the pain he felt in his heart, but as he fell asleep, he felt warm tears come down his face that he tried to conceal. Even with all the liquor in his body he still felt pain.

Steve Harrington couldn’t even drown in his sorrows correctly … he couldn’t do anything right.

Little did he know, only a few miles away a certain blonde was parked outside the quarry. It was only when he knew he was alone that he allowed himself to cry for the first time since his mom abandoned him.


	9. One Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of Billy and Steve's argument. Things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me severe writers block, almost considered stopping this fic because I couldn't think of anything. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it, I'm currently writing the next two chapters!
> 
> Please comment if you can!

**Chapter 9 – One Step Too Far**

**-A few days later –**

It’s been a few days since Billy and Steve had spoken and everyone could feel the tension between the two. Steve was given permission to start driving himself to school as long as he continued with physical therapy, however he still wasn’t allowed to do sports. But needless to say, this came in handy to ignoring and avoiding Billy, who has then not returned to his house.

Despite Hopper’s warnings, Steve lived on his own in his house. Steve learned that his mother was coming home to take care of him, so he felt no reason to feel alarmed at being alone for a couple of days. Despite the kids and Nancy’s worried concerns he insisted he was fine.

To Max watching this also meant watching Billy’s personality go from day tonight. When he was with Steve, he was actually happy and fairly nice to her and her friends (or at least what passed as friendly for him) but now Billy was just angry all the time. When Steve ignored his calls and notes that just added fuel to the fire, but when he saw Steve hang out with Nancy that was like lighting a bomb under Billy.

In other words, the party and group were separated and any source of connection and neutrality within the group was broken.

As they prepared to go to school Max, El and Will all stayed silent inside the house. Hopper had been called to go on the field after getting a call earlier that morning which meant he all but ordered Billy to drive himself, his sister and El to the Byers house at 3 in the morning. Which also meant that Billy and Jonathan were stuck in the same house together that morning.

The tension could cut a man in half. Joyce looked at the quiet group of kids in concern, she knew something was wrong, but at the same time she didn’t want to start World War 3 in her house. Between the occasion arm and shoulder shoving and the permanent glares they had sketched on their faces Joyce knew it wasn’t ‘nothing’. If having two boys taught her one thing it was this: men were not nearly as good at covering their emotions as they thought, she could see right through them.

She made coffee for herself, while also preparing a cup for Billy as a small peace offering. Foster kid or her own kid, she wanted everyone to feel welcomed in her home. As Billy noticed the cup, he looked like he hadn’t slept since the fight at the Steve’s house. He looked like defeated man.

“Honey, here. You looked like you could use it,” Billy looked at her tiredly before gently accepting the cup.

“Thank you, ma’am ...” he mumbled, to Joyce he sounded like he was on autopilot. He drank the coffee almost in one gulp. Joyce could only sigh, her suspicions were proven. He then grabbed his bookbag before placing the cup in the sink.

Billy then opened the front door. Immediately El and Max went outside, not wanting to anger Billy or give him a reason to take his anger out on them.

“Alright mini Byers let’s go- “ Will was about to approach Billy, but a grab to his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Joyce watched in anticipation, she really didn’t want to stop a fight right before school and work. It also didn’t help that the doctor specifically told her to not stress Will after his discharge from the hospital.

“I’ll drive my brother Hargrove,” Jonathan rasped, not taking his hand off his brother’s shoulder.

Billy just stared, before turning around towards the door. He said nothing, the only sound that was heard the door slamming shut followed by the Camaro lighting to fire. No one said a word until the sound of the car leaving the lot finally disappeared down the road.

Joyce looked at Jonathan with an expression he couldn’t read, “What?”

“What are you doing?” she questioned, her normal sweet voice was gone.

“What? I’m just protecting Will from Hargrove- “

“Jonathan - “

“Mom! Hagan already got Will! I can’t let him, or Steve go near El, Max, me or Nancy- “

“Honey, you can’t blame what Tommy did on Steve or Billy. Hopper specifically instructed you all to stay together! “Joyce reprimanded, as she slowly inched closer to him. She didn’t want him running off without an explanation.

“Tommy only went after Will because he knew that Steve watched after him- “ Will looked more upset than before, Joyce bit her tongue trying to figure out to get control of the situation before it got of hand.

“That’s not why …” Will whispered. Both Jonathan and Joyce looked each other in surprise. Joyce approached combing his hair with his hand gently. This made will look even more apprehensive than before.

“Honey, what do you mean?’ Will looked at the ground. He couldn’t look at her.

‘What’s wrong? Talk to me,” she gently encouraged. Jonathan froze, he couldn’t say a word.

“I – I … I’m like Steve, and Robin … I’m exactly like them …” he barely said in his quivering voice. It took every ounce of control to not cry on the spot.

“Y-You're ‘Jonathan leaned down forcing Will to look at him, ‘Did Harrington or Hargrove ever make you do anything against your will- “

“Jonathan!” Joyce yelled, looking disapprovingly at Jonathan. But both brothers ignored her.

“No! Steve never mentioned it before! He and Billy hated each other! I didn’t even know they were a thing … especially Steve …’ Will yelled out, now he couldn’t take his eyes off of his brother. Jonathan looked petrified.

“S-So Hargrove was right … “Jonathan breathed out, letting go of his brother. Joyce didn’t hesitant in going over to hug her son tightly. Will finally allowed himself to cry in her arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry- “

“Don’t you dare apologize. You did absolutely nothing wrong,” Joyce hushed as she cradled her son. Jonathan sat down on the couch, all his concealed feelings over the past few weeks were beginning bubble up. He felt anger, disappointment, rage, guilt, but most of all he felt horror.

At Tommy.

At the whole situation.

At himself.

Everything was suddenly quiet, he didn’t hear his mom asking him if he was ok, or the silent sobs of his brother. He only heard the one question running through mind.

_“What have I done?”_

He had done exactly what Tommy wanted.

**\- Biology Room - Hawkins High School –**

“You kids have 30 minutes till class, otherwise I will need the classroom,” Nancy and Steve heard the science teacher warned. Both just nodded, both were too exhausted to answer back. Steve was emotionally exhausted while Nancy was physically exhausted from trying to solve the clue in front of her.

Currently Nancy was looking the bracelet under the microscope after she got the bracelet from Billy a few days ago. Between Jonathan and Steve’s fight and the fight between Billy and Steve to say she felt pressured to find out what this clue meant was putting it lightly. The teen portion of the group was basically at war with each other, and with them being separated it meant no time could be wasted at all.

This just made Steve even more anxious, he was already in rut with Billy, but he knew Jonathan was a man of his word. That was especially true with his threat to stay away from Nancy.

“Nancy, you sure Byers won’t find out- “ Nancy put out her hand, not taking her eyes of the microscope.

“Steve, I told you. It’s fine- “

“I’m asking mainly because he thinks you’ll be a target next and if that true, I want nothing to do with you getting hurt or killed-“

“Steve,’ This time she used a sterner tone in her voice which silenced Steve on the spot, she met his eyes smiling softly ‘I don’t need Jonathan’s permission to hang out with you or help you. I am in charge of me in case you have forgotten.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile a little bit, “Thanks Nance … I mean it. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me too soon,’ She joked, returning to the microscope, ‘I think I might know what these are but- wait a minute.”

“What? What is it?” Nancy had an expression that looked startled but yet somehow verry disgusted at whatever discovery she just realized. Steve felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster.

“Steve … did you have any cavity work done on your teeth?” now Steve was very lost. Why did she want to know about his teeth all the sudden?

“Yeah, I had nearly 5 cavities done and root cannel from when I chipped a tooth in 7th grade- “ Steve stopped talking as soon as he saw all the blood from Nancy’s face disappear. He had only seen that look one time … when it involved the Upside Down.

“Oh my God … oh my God …”

“What Nancy?’ he got up shaking her shoulder out of whatever shock she was in, ‘For God’s sake, what is it?”

Nancy looked at him trying her best to hold herself together. To Steve she looked like she was about to tell him his grandma died, “Steve, t-these teeth have fillers a-and this one has a weird cover on it …”

“Fillers? That bracelet is made of- “he stopped talking on the spot. He gently took the bracelet from the microphone, he could barely hold onto it, his hands were shaking too much. As soon as he locked eyes on the bracelet two teeth specifically caught his eye. One with a covering on it, another had silver and metal in the middle. Then the flashback of him getting his root canal and cavity filling entered his mind.

He was holding his-

“T-Those are my teeth?”

Nancy bit her lip, she could only nod. Steve nearly dropped the bracelet in disgust.

“S-So if these are my t-teeth then that means all these others a-are- “

“They are from other victims whose teeth were stolen …” Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He went to the nearest trash can and threw up contents he didn’t even know where in his stomach. He didn’t even hear the pleading concerns of Nancy as she held his hair back or the chemistry teacher demanding to know what was going on.

Or that he and Nancy weren’t alone. And that they were being watched.

**\- Outside Hawkins High School –**

Max and El sat uncomfortably inside the Camaro as Billy drove them to school, both the two girls could tell Billy was about to blow up. All thanks to Jonathan.

As they approached the school Max leaned over to EL whispering, “Go without me I’ll catch up in few minutes.”

El was about to ask why but she saw Max’s eyes look straight at Billy and immediately understood why. She just nodded her head slowly getting out of the car while Max just stared straight at Billy, he could feel the glare reradiating off of her face,

“Well, stiltbird? What are you waiting for? Get out.”

Max instead looked at him ignoring her racing heart and her own instincts to run the hell away, “What the fuck Billy?”

Billy turned back locking eye with his sister, Max could tell this wasn’t going to go well no matter how hard she tried.

“You want to repeat that?”

“You heard me, what the fuck? You spent nearly every day with Steve while he was in the hospital, spent time at his house, helped him without him even asking and you just want to through all that away?”

“I’m not throwing shit away- “

“Oh yeah? Then why does the thought of other people knowing scare you so much?!”

“I don’t want to be fucking next, ok?! I don’t want to be fucking tied up and hospitalized!’ Max could only stare at Billy in hidden disgust, but Billy wasn’t backing down, ‘This is just a phase in time, Maxine!”

“A phase because you believe it or because that's what assholes here think? Or whatever idea Neil put into- “

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING BRING HIM UP!” Billy roared. 

“I WILL WHEN SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT IS MAKING THE BIGGEST FUCKING MISTAKE OF THEIR LIVES! “ Max screamed back.

‘AND FOR WHAT? BECAUSE YOU BILLY HARGROVE, THE ASSHOLE FROM CALIFORNIA CARES SO MUCH ABOUT BEING SEEN AS FAGGOT BECAUSE THAT WHAT WAS DRILLED INTO YOUR HEAD?!’

Billy just gave her a look that screamed ‘I dare you to keep talking’. Max wasn’t done yet.

‘And by Neil of people? The damn asshole that beat you and your mom?! You want to be like him?! Look at him now! If you throw Steve away then you'll be just like him, so take a good damn look at your future!”

For once Billy was silent. Instead, he gripped his wheel until the blood ran from his knuckles.

“Get out,” he growled, biting his lip so hard the skin was starting to break. Max knew that voice. Billy only whispered like that when he was about to blow up. When Max refused to move, he turned around giving her a look that just radiated with pure rage and fury.

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!”

Max angrily grabbed her bag, before closing the car door she turned to him yelling, “Don’t even bother picking us up! El is going with Byers and I’m going to Steve’s- “

“The fuck you are!”

“Yes, I am! Because he is tutoring me after school and Hopper already knows that, so GOOD BYE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS TALK!” she screamed before slamming the door not even acknowledging the shocked looks on that were displayed on the parties faces as they gathered around to see what was going on.

Billy didn’t say anything more instead he drove straight out the lot barely paying attention to other middle schoolers who were scrambling to get out of the way. He didn’t care if he got in trouble with Hopper for ditching the first few classes, he was so mad he would probably kill Tommy if he saw him in homeroom.

**\- Hawkins High School – After School –**

Steve was happy school was finally over, finding out that someone was using your teeth as jewelry was more than enough to make anyone feel sick to their stomach. He stayed in the nurse’s office for 4 periods’ because of how horrible his stomach felt. He wanted to forget what he and Nancy discovered but he knew Hopper had to know about the bracelet. But it could wait for a few hours, for the sake of his stomach.

He walked back to his car when he heard loud footsteps rushing behind him, he turned around frantically, expecting Billy or even Tommy to be charging at him. Instead, he saw a familiar head of red hair.

“Max? Isn’t Billy supposed to get you?”

“No- I mean, can I go over to your house? I know you said tomorrow for Spanish, but I asked Hopper and he said its ok- “

“You had a fight with your brother, didn’t you?” Steve cut her off seeing through her lie instantly. Max just nodded hesitantly before going over to Steve’s side of the car. Steve just sighed, mentally telling himself that he would call either Joyce or Hopper later to tell them Max was safe. He knew by now once Billy’s sister had an idea; she wouldn’t back down.

They were more alike than they realized.

He buckled himself into his car before getting out of the car parking lot, neither said anything for a few minutes until Steve finally broke the ice, “You know, I’m kind of jealous of you.”

Max crinkled her nose and gave him an incredulous look, “Why?”

“I don’t have any siblings; I was always alone growing up. I barely know my father, I would go as far to say that my mom was my only best friend growing up, but it was still lonely, ya know?” Steve explained, not taking his eyes off the road.

Max sat silent for a second pondering what to say, “But it must have been interesting though. Being Italian?”

Steve gave a small, muffled laugh, “You could say that. Most my relatives immigrated after the Holocaust so to them celebrating Jewish and Italian traditions is a must. Come to think of it, Hargrove was the first person I ever told- “

“Why hide it though?”

“Cause most people just assume shi- trash. I’m a Jew, therefore that’s why I’m rich, cause I and few million other Jews apparently control America. Oh, and I’m Italian on top of that so I must be a dirty immigrant with no ‘American values’ or that I’m somehow related to Mussolini- “

“Are you serious?”

“I can’t make this stuff up! Even in New York City they will say that stuff- “

“You go to New York?”

“Yup! Got family there from Ma’s side of the family, who always love to remind how skinny I am and ‘Oh, you married yet?’, ‘Oh, I think veal has more muscle than you!’ or the classic ‘Oh, I know this nice Italian girl, you two make beautiful baby! Fantistico!’”

Max couldn’t help but laugh at Steve’s accent, “Let me guess; Brooklyn?”

“You are correct,” Steve felt himself smile softly for the first time since the argument the other night.

Max went silent for a moment before speaking again, “You know when Billy first mentioned you, he said you caught his attention immediately.”

“I’m not surprised, he was always on me at basketball. ‘Plant your feet! ‘Plant your feet!’- “

“Not that,’ Max stated, trying hard to not roll her eyes, ‘ He said that he could tell you were hiding something, because ‘popular rich pretty boy with perfect hair’ was an obvious façade- “

“And?”

“And … at first I thought you were just another small town jock loser, but all this Upside Down stuff, you actually changing, being a smart-ass Italian Jew, all those things are so much more interesting. I think that’s why Billy liked you so much.”

Steve was almost too shocked to speak, “I see …”

“Yeah, my brother is an angry asshole with baggage. But I can tell he still cares for you, so please just stop being stubborn dumbass’s and talk like adults already- “

“Being stubborn is part of my Italian heritage- “

“Steve,” Max deadpanned.

“Ok, Ok! I’ll talk to him! God, never imagined a bunch of kids would be interested in my love life- “

“Considering you act the mom of the group; and Henderson won’t shut up about you, good luck with that. If we have to suffer so do you,” Steve just scuffed at that, mentally deciding to yell at Henderson later for getting involved and pushy in his business.

‘Anyways, here we are Harrington castle. Population two,” Steve stated sarcastically getting himself out of the car. Max smirked slightly following him. She didn’t understand how her brother could take the chance of losing Steve, she had seen him with several guys before when he was secretly dating behind Neil’s back and none, and she meant it, none of them compared to Steve. How Billy couldn’t see that astounded Max.

‘Were you serious about Spanish? Or did you want Italian?” Steve asked unlocking the door allowing both of them inside.

“I was serious, but maybe some Italian would nice,” Max jokes, closing the door behind her.

“Fine, fine. Just get your book and other stuff out, I have to take my meds and get my laundry going- “

“Don’t you have someone to do that for you?”

“Nope. My parents are almost always gone so I do my own laundry, cleaning and cooking- “

“Seriously? But you’re hurt … and rich.”

“Yeah, that hasn’t really helped me in the long run,” Steve stated before hobbling over to the laundry room. Max rolled her eyes, now she understood why Steve and Billy went so well together. They were both terrible at expressing their emotions.

Several minutes passed, however Steve hadn’t returned yet. Though Max wasn’t worried, after all Steve’s pelvis was still healing so it wasn’t wild to believe it would take him more time to complete a task.

Max felt her soul nearly jump out of her skin as she heard a heavy thud hit the floor in the hallway. She immediately perked up slowly walking down the long hallway, it was too quiet for her liking, “Steve?’

She heard nothing. Not even the laundry machine was making noise. She continued walking suddenly feeling very wary of the small creaks and squeaks that the wood flooring made below her feet. The flooring wasn’t very loud, but at the moment it was horribly loud, and it only made Max’s heart race faster. She could only let out raspy pleas.

‘Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut- AH!’

She let out a yelp of surprise as she fell to the hard floor, hissing at the pain in her arms from breaking her fall. She was about to curse and yell, but what she tripped on silenced her. It was Steve’s bat with nails. She raised an eyebrow, why would Steve leave it here?

Max hesitantly picked it up only see something that caught her attention immediately, it was Steve. he was face down on the ground, but she could still see part of his face. The part she could see was bloody and already bruising, yet the markings on his face were all too recognizable. She knew he was hit with something, but it certainly wasn’t the bat. He was also unconscious; his shallow breathes were the only sound she could hear now.

“Steve?!’ she quickly went over checking for any pulse, she found one and did what her brother had told her to do before which was ‘only call the blue when shit goes completely wrong’. She reached the nearest phone in the hallway, but she was only met with more every silence.

‘No dial tone?’ she looked at the phone to only see that the cord attached to the phone was cut, but it wasn’t from being tugged or yanked. It was cut clean off. Her heart began to beat faster. She felt as if she would have a heart attack on the spot. Then the sound of something moving caught her attention, it sounded like dragging sound.

She and Steve weren’t alone.

Max returned down the hallway before she could investigate the new sounds, she noticed that Steve wasn’t where he was when she found him. But what really alarmed her was the garage light at the end of the hall was now bright, moments ago it was turned off. Every instinct in her body told her to run, hide, get the hell away, yet in this moment worry trumped logic. Steve was still recovering; he couldn’t defend himself at all. If she didn’t help him, who would?

Steve’s radio and walkie talkie were also upstairs, there was no way she could go upstairs without making too much noise, so calling the party or her brother Billy was out of question. Plus, that gave whoever was in the house to use that opportunity to take Steve out of the house. She did the best thing she could do.

Max quickly picked up the bat slowly venturing down the hallway where the garage light was still lit. The light was mocking her, she could practically hear the light mock her for being stupid, being illogical for not following her basic instincts. Every horror story in existence had this same situation and it always turned to shit, but she didn’t care. This was Steve Harrington in trouble.

When she finally made it to the garage the sight shocked her. Steve was tied to a chair, clearly unconscious. Alive, but the side of his face was bleeding more profusely. It was clear now more than ever that someone or something had attacked him. As she approached him closer that’s when the sound of a click immediately snapped her out of her state of shock.

Max turned around to see the one person she hoped to never meet.

Tommy Hagan was right in front of her.

It wasn’t Tommy Hagan being in front of her that frightened her the most, or his girlfriend standing behind him with the largest smile she had ever seen, it the pistol in his hand. It was pointing right at her. 

“Why hello, hello,’ Tommy laughed not taking his eyes off the terrified girl, ‘Now I have even more company, and fresh bait.’

He then pointed at the bat then at the ground, ‘Drop the bat if you want Harrington over there to live.”

Max instantly dropped the bat to the floor while also keeping her hands in the air, Tommy just continued to smirk, obviously enjoying the power he had. Max began to speak but the quiver in his voice was apparent, “P-Please, I w-won’t tell anyone- “

“I know you’re not a fag,’ Tommy interrupted, ‘But I need you to attract that fag brother of yours.”

“W-What? H-How did you know I was coming here?” Tommy ignored her signaling Carol. Carol grabbed a nearby chair placing it behind where Steve was sitting, she grabbed Max, forcing to her sit down. Max was about to fight the older teen girl, but Tommy only came closer to her with his gun. She went still instantly.

“I know that Hargrove has been ramming Harrington up the ass, I’ve known since day one when he would always pay attention to Harrington at basketball, ’Tommy explained not taking his eyes off of Max. She couldn’t bring herself to be disgusted by the mention of her brothers sex life, how could she with a gun to her face?

‘You see when I first saw him, I thought he was the prime example masculinity,’ he explained walking around them like he was some movie villain, ‘Then I saw the way he looked at Harrington at the Halloween party, he was basically eye fucking him.”

Max watched for any signs of release or escape carefully while trying to not let her eyes wonder too much, the last thing she wanted to do was arouse attention. Thankfully Tommy didn’t notice, ‘I’m shocked though. A team of nerds and cops are smart enough to figure out where Harrington was, and where Buckley was. But yet they didn’t know my final act was right in front of them the whole time- “

He watched in glee as Max’s eyes widened, ‘Oh you didn’t think I would get Hargrove out in the blue right? I just never had the chance with Hopper sniffing around and Hargrove always being a group or with Harrington.’

Max froze as he inched closer and closer to her, he gave a fake smile, yet he did so while holding the butt of the gun next to her temple.

“I had so many plans, yet they all went to waste because your fairy brother was always, oh, so careful about his public image …’ he became to look more and more unhinged, any trace of his stupid teen façade was well and gone.

‘And despite his attempts at acting all manly and shit. He was always so protective you, which made it so much harder to get him alone with no witnesses, then Harrington got in my way, that fucking faggot was always in Hargrove’s radar, ‘he silently seethed before touching nose to nose with her. To Max his eyes went from fake kind to pure insanity.

‘DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING FRUSTRATING THAT IS?!’ Max shook uncomfortably, but tommy wouldn’t let take his eyes off of him, ’TONIGHT I WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU EVER GET IN MY FUCKING WAY AGAIN!”

Max wanted to run, scream, struggle, headbutt Tommy, anything to get away from the clearly deranged killer in the making. It was then and there she determined Tommy had to have split in his personality. How could he look so calm and stupid at school but while being a criminal he was nothing more than a sadist who would bring Jack the Ripper to shame?

A gentle sigh finally knocked her out of her horrified state, “Tommy, you’re scaring the poor girl. Save that for Hargrove, you’re gonna need all the energy you have for him … and for Harrington.’

Both of them grinned at each other as if they were children in a candy store. The grin on the girls face disturbed Max more than Tommy. Tommy was already dangerous to her, but at least he let his insanity be known, but his girlfriend was silent and observant. Tommy was obvious, Carol however allusive, no one would believe a girl would participate in this. Especially with the act she was pulling.

‘Besides you should be careful. Last time you almost got little Byers blood on you. You don’t want the gay disease, do you?’

Carol then finished the final knots before placing a piece of duct tape on Max’s mouth, ‘We should be good to go, now we just wait for Hargrove. By the way, Mayfield?’

Max could only stare, something about Carol using her name sent shivers down her spine, ‘Thanks for being such a helpful little girl and yelling so loudly this morning to confirm that you would be here with Harrington. He looked so sick from seeing my bracelet that morning we almost gave up. But with your confirmation, it made setting a trap for your brother so much easier.”

At that point Max began to cry, she never wished she could take a moment back so much. She didn’t care if Tommy and Carol were fucking with her consciousness and mental state, it was working too well for her to disagree with them.

The pair then turned back into the main house area, as Tommy let Carol go inside, he turned around one last time. Max saw a look on his face that screamed heartless bastard, “Hope you’re not scared of the dark.”

Without warning Tommy turned off the light to the garage leaving both Steve and Max in the dark. Max let out the best blood hurdling scream she could muster with the gag in her mouth, she thrashed her body around trying in a vain attempt to escape. It wasn’t the dark that scared her. It was knowing that the next time the light turned on nothing good would come of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get more interesting! Stay tuned!


	10. Horrible Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper and Officer King make a gruesome discovery.
> 
> !!!!WARNING!!!!
> 
> \- Detailed description of corpses 
> 
> Don't read if you get squeamish easily!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably the hardest to write both because of the research I had to do, and because even I got slightly disgusted at making the chapter. 
> 
> Anyway's please enjoy and comment if you can! I deeply appreciate it!

**Chapter 10 – Horrible Realizations**

**\- Hawkins Woods -**

“King, are you sure this dog of yours can find anything of interest?” Hopper asked. He and some other officers were walking around the forest looking for any clues that were missed previous times. But after almost 3 days nothing was found. Hopper was happy, yet disappointed.

Yeah, it was naïve to think any major discoveries could be found right away, but it did help Hopper’s nerves a little bit. No one else has been hurt since Will was taken, but the lack of clues wasn’t exactly putting his mind at peace either. So far Riley only found dead animals, Hopper knew Riley hadn’t been on the job for the past year but still, he was expecting the process to be fast like when Bishop was around.

Unless they found anything soon the case would start to lose the chance at getting clues and evidence, which not only meant more time for Tommy to strike back but it also meant the case would slowly lose its merit with the rest of the police department.

“Riley can find anything; I’ve had her for years Hopper. Finding dead bodies isn’t always straight to the point, it took her almost a week to find a body in the woods, but she still found it,” Officer King stated, smiling in confidence as the German Shepherd continued to sniff around the bushes.

Hopper just sighed, continuing to look around as the dog sniffed around the abandon barn shed. He still couldn’t find who the W.B.H person was. No one in the high school or middle school matched. Now he was convinced that Tommy and whoever else was working for him was intentionally fucking with him.

He got the employee list back from the dentist office, and hold and behold, Tina was a part time coffee getter for the office after school, but the manager stated she had no way to access the medications or other medical equipment since the medication was locked. That was enough to convince a judge that Tina had reasonable doubt and her being at one of the only two dentist offices in town was more or less a coincidence. Despite the fact it was confirmed that she was working the night the medication would have disappeared.

As if shit couldn’t get worse, the office filed a missing person report for Tina. Apparently, she hasn’t been at work in two weeks and her teachers verified this with her class tardiness. And just yesterday Nicole was also filed as a potential missing person, after she failed to show up at school the past week. Her car was still on the school premises and had already started to make dust, what teenager would leave their car at school? Either way, one runaway teen was bad enough, but two? In the same criminal case for that matter? That headache earned a drink in Hopper’s opinion.

This already didn’t sit right with Hopper, he only had those two to interview since Robin, Steve and Will were considered unreliable witness’s by the judge due to their injuries. Now that bit of possible evidence was now gone too.

Hopper felt like the whole world was against this case at this point.

Oh, and as if things couldn’t get worse, Tina and Nicole’s parents were out of town till the end of the week and apparently have been gone for the last two weeks, which meant he couldn’t ask them if they had seen the girls or ask how they had been acting in the last weeks since no one was there to know otherwise. Instead, both their parents told the police they would get lawyers for the girls on ‘bullshit charges’. Hopper almost scuffed at that. The girl’s parents were more concerned with the ‘bullshit’ charges then the fact that their own damn children were reported missing.

_“Oh, they’re young, maybe they’re playing hooky.”_

_“I know my daughter I bet she’s fine.”_

If arresting people for being shitty parents was crime Hopper would have arrested both the girl’s parents in a heartbeat.

“Hopper, get over here now!” Hopper heard King scream out from the back of the barn. Hopper ran over as fast as he could, clutching onto his gun. At this point he was trying to be ready for everything. Because this case was anything but predictable.

He ran to where the dog and King was, but nothing could prepare him for the sight.

It was a corpse with flies surrounding it.

The corpse had all its clothes on it, and it had well mangled hair that was still thick with hairspray and other grooming products. To Hopper it was obviously a teenage girl. He didn’t even have to wait for Riley to finish digging the corpse up to see that.

The smell nauseated him, it was a mix of perfume, hairspray and human decomp. If he had to describe what human body smelled he could only describe it as being as foul as the fumes he smelled from geysers he went across in Wyoming during his youth. But as of now he wished was anywhere but here, Callahan and Powell weren’t much better, they both looked ready to throw up at the smell. The more and more Riley dug, the more detestable the scent was.

The corpse’s stomach and legs were bloating the worst, no doubt swollen from decaying organs that no longer had any use or purpose. The smell of copper was present the closer he got to examining the corpse. He found himself distracted by the odd white powder that was snowed all over body’s surface, was she using substances before she died? Then why was it all over her body? It was then he saw what he could only describe as blood like foam escaping the corpse’s nose and mouth, but what really sent shivers up his spine was the oozing wound that was present on the side of the girl’s head. The wound had left dry crusted blood in the hair that travelled down the girl’s neck.

Hopper bite his lip in deep dread, “ _A single bullet to the head … a quick death. But why give a quick death?”_

Officer King looked at the body in disbelief while covering her nose from the putrid smell before going through her bag to grab a half respirtaor mask. She poked Hopper should handing it over, she gagged before shuttering, “I always carry some with me on a body search. You never know what you will find. Just don’t touch the bodies.”

Hopper didn’t hesitate in grabbing the mask, as soon as he felt some relief from the lack of further decay entering his nose, he began to look around the body.

_“There has to be a wallet or bag somewhere.”_

King and Riley backed away as Hopper tried looking for some ID without touching the actual body. He knew if he touched the body it would lose possible DNA usefulness that could actually be used. But out of all the gruesome details, he saw something that stuck out above all that he already saw, it was the decayed initials on the corpse’s arm:

S.H.

M.M.

W.B.H.

“What the hell?” Hopper whispered. The arm looked nothing like the previous victims, the blood looked clogged, like it oozed out of the skin instead of bleeding out like it would on a living person. Did the Tommy come back?

“ _Why would Hagan come back? Does he come back here to encourage himself before he commits another crime_?” the thought of this being a ‘place of comfort’ for the teen killer sent shivers up Hoppers spine, how could anyone take pleasure from being in a self-made graveyard?

Then a horrible realization crawled into Hoppers mind, “ _Is this where he would have put Harrington, Buckley and Byers if he and whoever else was successful_?”

The thought of this being the kids resting place after being tortured and murdered made Hopper look around even faster. Suddenly he felt like was near a ticking time bomb.

As Hopper looked around, he saw a wallet on the ground. He quickly picked it up to find any type of ID, in no time he found it. It was a Hawkins school ID; the name made the blood in his heart pump faster: it was Nicole. The same Nicole that had claimed to be with Tina and Carol the night Steve was taken. But he could have sworn he saw her just a few weeks ago, not to mention she was only just reported missing … how long has she been dead? Wasn’t she in school at least a week ago? How could she decay this quickly in the cold?

“Hopper …” King’s voice interrupted. Hopper looked to see the officer point a shaky finger at where the cadaver dog was whining and sniffing at something in the ground. All sense of her confidence was gone, even all the years of experience didn’t seem to prepare her. Riley was digging in a different area of the barn. King and Hopper knew that Riley only dug when she found a body. The fact she found another body was what terrified Hopper the most. Who else was here?

As Hopper got closer to Riley the smell was becoming stronger, easily overwhelming the smell of dirt and mold that was present moment ago.

Hopper leaned down watching as the dog dug away branches, wood and snow, but as the dog dug even more Hopper could smell more decomp and … more hairspray smell? The corpse looked way worse than Nicole. It had gravel like rocks all over it, it looked mushy and skeletal at the same time, it didn’t smell nearly as horrible as Nicole’s corpse, yet its arms, legs, chest and head had the same odd white powder.

Whatever it was had to be caustic. Its skin was falling apart, as if the layers were separating from each other. White fungus covered its mouth and nose, yet it was the open eyes that nearly made Hopper quit on the spot, they were glazed over and white, clearly from the amount of light exposure it had unknowingly seen. It was as if they were watching the man’s every move. The only features he could clearly tell was the brown hair on the corpses head and how small the body was, he knew it had to be another teen girl.

Straight away he looked at the corpse’s arm, despite it being badly decayed state he had to know if had retained any initials. To his shock the initials were clear as day. This time it had Z.B on the wrist. It was Will’s initials.

“These bodies are acting like a timeline … Tina died first, then Nicole died recently. But they are friends of Hagan …” Hopper spoke aloud to himself. Suddenly the pieces were coming to together.

King came over shocked at the other bodies condition and decomp, the words almost got caught in her throat, “Does that one has initials?”

Before Hopper could answer her, Riley ran to another area before continuing to dig again. Soon none of the officers moved, none of them could even breathe properly. It wasn’t until that very moment Hopper saw something moving slowly under the clothes of Tina’s corpse. Hopper grabbed a nearby stick carefully moving the sweater only to immediately regret that decision. What greeted him was hundreds of small maggots and their larva feeding on the girl’s stomach and organs that they had penetrated through. Hopper immediately dropped the stick, the smell became overwhelming, to him it was scent that should not belong to this world. Soon Powell and Callahan were gagging too, even with the masks on they couldn’t stand the smell.

Between the ever-rising smell of decomp and human remains something else sucked the air out of their lungs. They now knew where Tommy and Carol had been dumping bodies.

Hopper could barley swallow the knot in his throat, “ _Harrington, Buckley and Byers could have been here if it weren’t for Jane … Hagan, how long have you and Perkins been up to this?”_

It was scary enough that a full-grown adult could go on a killing spree, but two teenagers? That very thought sent shivers up Hopper’s spine, how many people would they go on to kill if they didn’t stop them?

“Hopper! There are two bodies!’ Hopper ran towards where King was. Riley had undug two bodies that were far more gone in decay then Tina and Nicole, but regardless they obviously were teen girls by their clothing and what was left of their hair. But what was strange was the bodies looked months old, the organs looked as if they liquified, leaving only a skeleton behind in its place. Again, he noticed strange white powder that was on top of the bodes, at this point it was more then a weird observation.

_“Why cover the bodies with powder? What do you have up your sleeve, Hagan?”_

King gave Hopper two wallets, both were covered in dirt, but considering the amount of time they had it was a god send to Hopper. Hopper grabbed rubber glove from Powell before grabbing the wallets (he already contaminated too much evidence as of now). After a few seconds he found their Hawkins high school IDs, their names immediately popped out:

Amy and Becky.

Hopper froze for a second, who were these girls? Why did they sound so familiar?

“Do you know who they are?” King asked from behind Hopper as he distance himself from the two bodies. The tired man shook his head.

“I don’t know them as well as Nicole and Tina, but considering they are here, I know they have to have some relationship to either Tommy or Carol or maybe Steve? He was their first torture victim so maybe these two girls were friends? Former girlfriends of Steve’s? I have no clue- “

“Regardless, this is way worse than I imagined …at this point those two kids are serial killers. Four bodies, Hopper. Four,’ She breathed out, ‘But Nicole had initials too, S.H, M.M and W.B.H- “

“Wait, S.H … M.M … W.B.H … “Hopper walked around in circles for a moment before freezing on the spot. King almost shook Hopper; the silence wasn’t making everything worse.

“Hopper? Talk to me. What’s wrong- “ Hopper looked ready to burst a blood vessel. Without warning Hopper ran to his patrol truck, King quickly caught up to him, still startled at the sudden sprint.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! I missed it! I missed it!”

“Hopper, what’s wrong?” King demanded feeling alarmed. It was then saw what Hopper was looking for- coins?

“I know who those people are! Someone get me to pay phone or to the station whatever the hell is closest!”

“There is a pay phone at the entrance of the wood!” Powell yelled out pointing to the direction of the woods entrance from of the barn before running to a nearby bush to throw up.

“Hopper, who are these people?” King demanded, now feeling dread and panic, this was not the outcome she was expecting. Hopper stopped running, looking back at the officer with a look King could only describe as being total devastation.

“It’s Steve Harrington, Max Mayfield and Billy Hargrove- “

King could only stare before stuttering out, “B-But the initials were W.B.H- “

“Billy’s first name is William! His nickname is Billy! Shit! Shit! I completely missed it!”

King felt her eyes widen in shock. She turned back to the barn, deciding it was best to get Callahan and Powell out and away from the site. Even she, being as well experienced as she was, was having a hard time containing her disgust at the amount decay that was surrounding her. Even her dog was now snuggled up against her leg while whining at the amount of smells assaulting her nose.

King just petted the dogs head slowly, not taking her eyes off the barn, “Good girl.”

This case was more than King could ever imagine.

Meanwhile at the phone booth, Hopper impatiently waited for the phone in his cabin to pick up only to go to voice mail almost every single time. It just aggravated his nerves even more. He tried calling Steve’s house, but it went straight to voice mail. The blood in Hopper’s veins ran cold.

“His phone is disconnected? Hagan you better not be there,” He then called his cabin, he knew his daughter could be there or at least Billy, knowing that the boy has been secretly going there the past few days to pout over his fight with Steve.

All that greeted Hopper was the sound of his voice machine starting, “Hargrove, if you’re there, get on the phone now! This is an emergency! Hargrove! Now!”

After a couple seconds of silence Hopper slammed the phone down on the receiver. Billy wasn’t there, the boy never missed a phone call knowing that Hopper would get on his case later. Hopper’s heart was beating so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if he needed heart surgery after all this was over.

Where else could he call?

Taking one deep breath Hopper began to punch in the numbers once again, as he waited for the line to connect, each ring that passed made his heart beat faster and the sweet on his brow more prominent. Then the best sound in the world at the moment was heard. Someone picked dup.

“Hello?”


	11. The Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy carries out his final acts of cruelty
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> \- Descriptions of torture, both physical and psychological  
> \- Humiliation  
> \- Blood  
> \- Homophobic slurs

**Chapter 11 – The Final Act**

**-Harrington House –**

“Harrington, Maxine you both make my life fucking harder. Hopper is going to have my ass,” Billy mumbled angrily to himself as he pulled up to Steve’s driveway. Immediately the opened front door caught his attention. By now Billy knew it was common for small town folk to leave their doors open, but considering there was a killer out and about, no one was suicidal enough to keep up to this practice.

Billy rolled his eyes, “Jesus Harrington, I know your brain doesn’t always work but at least close the damn door.”

The inside of the house was silent, even the door closing rung in Billy’s ears. He saw no one in sight.

“Hey, Harrington?! Maxine!”” Billy screamed as he walked into the empty house. All he heard was the echoes of his own feet.

“Harrington! Max! This isn’t fuckin funny!”

Two shadows suddenly caught his attention. They were quick and their foots steps barely made a sound.

“Harrington?” Billy stalked down the hallway towards where it led to the garage area. He then felt the bottom of his shoes walk into something liquid, he was about to snap in disgust but what he saw horrified him. It was blood. It reminded him too much of that night he found Steve barley alive with blood splatter on the rocks near where his body was tied.

Billy willed himself to be quieter as he walked further down the hallway, he noticed varies other weird and strange clues, scoff marks, blood that was smeared on the floor leading to the garage and abandoned laundry basket with clothing sprawled everywhere. It felt like centuries until he reached the garage.

It was pitch black and all he could hear was his breathing and something that sound muffled. The muffling got loader as he walked closer to the middle of the garage. Billy waved his hand around looking for the chain that would turn on the light.

As he felt the chain he yanked it, only to be meet with something he was not ready for. In two chairs facing away from each other was two people strongly wrapped up and tied. The two figures looked up being startled that sudden light, letting out more muffled screams. The two people were instantly recognizable to Billy.

They were Steve and Max. Rage didn’t begin to describe what he felt.

“Max? … Harrington?” he breathed out. He frantically looked around, praying for anything to cut the ropes, but as he looked around he saw Max and Steve look frantically at him. Both were now screaming things he couldn't understand.

He was about to ask them what they wanted, but that’s when it hit him. They weren’t looking _at_ him. They looking were _behind_ him.

He quickly turned around to see a figure that was slightly absorbed by the glare of the light. But it was obvious who it was.

“Hey, Hargrove,” Tommy greeted in a sing song like voice. Before Billy could even think he felt a white-hot sensation hit the back of his neck with alarming speed. Billy fell to his knees unable to hold up his body, the next thing he knew his whole body hit the floor, he couldn’t even pay attention to Steve or Max crying out for him. The whole room became to shake, the nauseating feeling in his gut vibrated his core, he could barely focus his vision on the leering smile that stared right at him.

The screams faded away with his vision. Soon he was met with darkness.

**\- Byers House –**

**“** Nothing again,” Nancy beathed out. Jonathan looked her in concern. The couple was currently doing a project together, but they were missing three people. Steve and Billy were both invited (without either knowing the other would show up) and Max was supposed to join El with the rest of the party in Will’s room.

But none of them have been seen since school ended. And with Joyce still being at work it’s not like they could ask her to stroll around town looking for three people. Plus, Hopper was still out in the field with Officer King and there was no telling when he would come back given his inconsistent work hours.

“Steve’s not answering the phone?”

“No, this time the line was completely dead. I called the cabin, but no one picked up, not even Billy … “

Soon the phone rang, Nancy immediately went over without hesitation, 'Hello?”

Hopper's frantic voice nearly started Nancy out of her seat, “Is Harrington there? I’ve been trying to call him- “

“Steve isn’t here-”

“What?”

“Hopper, I tried calling his house and the cabin several times. But the line at his house was dead- “

“Damn it! Stay at your house do not let anyone leave for any reason!” before Nancy could ask any questions Hopper hung up. Nancy could only stare in shock. Jonathan looked at her in concern.

“Nancy? What’s wrong?”

“Steve, Billy and Max … I think they are missing …,' Jonathan felt his face turn cold as the news sank in.

‘Hopper just called … he said he needed to find them, but Steve, Max and Billy haven’t been found and no one knows where they are …”

Jonathan leaned against the counter combing his fingers through his hair, “What have I done? -“

“You didn’t do anything- “

“I might as well handed Steve over to Tommy. If I haven’t told him to stay away he, Max and Hargrove would be here with him,’ Nancy went silent not knowing what to say. She wouldn’t admit it outload, but she agreed with what he said. But now wasn't the time for blame games.

Johnathan slammed his fists against the counter, “Dammit!”

**\- Sometime Later – Location Unknown –**

Rocks and dirt was the first thing Billy felt bellow his chest, it was cold outside, and his skin felt like ice. It took him only a few seconds to realize that it was quickly becoming dark outside, he mentally cursed the early sunsets of Hawkins. He tried moving but all he felt in response was tugging. As he tried over and over again to struggle or even attempt to struggle, he was still stuck with his hands behind his back. So, he did the next best thing, roll onto his side. The first thing he noticed was the edge of a cliff that he predicted only lead to rocks and ice-cold water.

“Where are we?” he slurred. He let out a yelp of surprise as he felt his body being forced up onto his knees. That when he saw Steve and his sister Max, both were tied up and had gags in their mouths, with Carol right behind them with a gun pointing to their heads. Steve was now awake, and Max looked beyond terrified. Billy felt fear enter him, he has never seen his sister look so scared, not when Neil beat him or when he lashed at her in blind anger. He knew they were in deep.

“At the quarry, Hargrove,’ a voice answered. Billy looked at the corner of eye to see it was Tommy circling him before going over to Steve and Max, he motioned for Carol to go behind Billy to which she smiled at the silent command. Tommy smiled back, he was clearly enjoying his power, ‘I thought you would know that by now. Or were you too busy sucking off Harrington to notice?”

“Can it, Hagan,’ Billy demanded, he knew what Tommy was trying to do, he wasn’t new to this type of intimidation.

“I’m not scared of you- “

“Ah, ah, I wouldn't be too quick on that if I were you, remember Harrington? The night you found him,’ Billy stared at him in disgust, Tommy was reviling in the memory like it was an achievement, ‘All bloody … dying … suffering … near the end stage of life. All at my hand- “

“Yeah. Yeah, Hagan. Your attempts at psychological intimidation, blood torture or whatever won’t work on me, sorry but you’re wasting your time. Now why don’t you release me if you’re a real man?” Billy saw Tommy give a grin that made his soul shutter. He mentally cursed his mouth for not staying shut.

“Oh really? You think you’re so tough? Then you won’t mind … this?” Billy watched Tommy walk towards Max and Steve. Max looked more terrified than Steve, but her terror was even more evident as Tommy got closer to her. He took out a pocketknife slowly inching towards her, sliding it down her elbow all the way up to her wrist.

She gave out a wail that shuttered the very core of Billy’s soul. The gag in her mouth made the muffled screams more painful to listen to. Billy couldn't stand it, soon the wails were joined by Steve who was crying and begging through his gag. Tommy didn’t stop, his thirst for his entertainment was too high.

“STOP!” Billy screamed. He felt his eyes moisten as he watched the blood run down his sister’s arm and onto the ground below her. He was so scared of an artery or other major vain being slit, if Tommy cut those Max would be dead in minutes. No amount of ambulance rushing could save two-minute bleed out.

Tommy looked back at him. His face returned back to the state of calmness, as if wasn’t just slitting a girl's arm open.

“What’s wrong? I thought ‘blood torture’ didn’t work on you?’ his voice mocked. Billy felt him brain straining at the sight in front of him. How could a person turn from joyous to pure ice in that amount of time?

Tommy walked away from Max.

Billy was too paralyzed by disgust and fear to say anything, Max’s eyes were turning blood shot red from her tears. He could feel her pain just by looking at her.

“Maybe I should confirm ‘blood torture’ doesn’t work on you ...” before Billy even ask, he felt something burns go up and down his arms. He let out a hiss of pain but allowed no other sound to escape his lips. Tommy looked at him in disappointment.

_“Come one Hagan, as long you’re focusing on me that leaves shitbird and Harrington alone a bit longer- “Billy’s_ plea was short lived as he saw Tommy walk back towards the pair, this time Steve was his target.

‘You know, Hargrove. The bottom of the feet, the stomach and chest are considered some the most are most painful spots that can be injured,’ Billy began struggling with his wrists, he didn’t like where this was going. His discomfort only seemed to incise Tommy, ‘… I wonder if Harrington was aware this?”

Tommy grabbed onto the back of Steve shirt forcing him onto his back just feet away from Billy, far away enough to where Billy couldn’t even worm crawl his way over, but close for him to witness whatever Tommy was about to do. He shoved Steve onto his back.

Billy wanted to kick himself at this point. He practically gave Tommy the idea of what torture would work on him. As well as who to use to get the results he wanted.

Steve was full blown hyperventilating as he watched Tommy lift up his shirt and jacket to expose just enough stomach. He kept shaking his head and his body in a desperate attempt to escape. Billy wanted to look away, but the butt of gun forced his head back up. His eyes turned to see it was Carol holding the pistol to his head, he knew he couldn’t look away.

His eyes caught the light coming off of Steve’s warm brown eyes, the very eyes he admired were now blood shot like his sisters but in a way his eyes exposed so much more. Fear. Agony. Hopelessness. Terror. Then it hit Billy … Steve was reliving everything that happened to him that night the first time he was attacked. He wanted to help so badly but he was forced to be helpless, to be useless, to watch this horror.

He couldn’t save his sister when she needed help, and now he couldn’t save Steve.

Billy’s distraction was soon lost at the sound of new wails hitting the air and Steve’s eyes were now tightly shut. Tommy was sliding his knife around Steve’s lower stomach; Steve was screaming so hard that his screams began to sound horse, but he didn’t stop. The knife sliced and broke through the pale skin with ease.

_W_

_“What the hell is doing-”_ The bloodied letters began to suddenly make sense. This wasn’t just blood torture, this was psychological torture. To both Steve and Billy.

_H_

Steve was thrashing around so much but Tommy just seemed even more amused by the reaction. Max dared to look at the blood lettering, the sight gave her immediate regret. She knew she would see these images for years to come. Both awake and in her dreams, there would never be an escape from this human made horror.

_O_

“What wrong Harrington? I thought you liked being touched by men?” Billy felt his throat tighten almost to where he could barely get a breath in. How could another person get this type of joy from hurting someone he once called his friend?

_R_

The sounds that came out of Steve’s throat as the knife steadily carved the skin and muscle made him feel sick to his stomach he couldn’t even scream. He didn’t care if this was Steve, or some random guy on the street, hearing another human make those types of sounds through the gag was a sound that no human should ever be capable of making.

_E_

Steve kept screaming while trying anything to escape, Max was crying too. She looked at Billy in panic clearly begging for any type of help. All he could do was watch Steve be cut into over and over again. Max began to cry harder when she saw Billy begin to lease tears and shutter his lips.

To her this was far scarier than anything the upside down could produce. At least she could make some type of sense from the obscurity of the universe she unexpectedly learned about, but this … this type of cruelty would be a mystery she knew she could never understand. Or even want to understand, if she were to … would it become that much easier to mimic such sadistic tendencies?

Tommy stopped for a moment looking at Steve with leery interest, “Not so pretty now are you Harrington? Should I add some Windex while I’m at it?”

Steve was shaking his head; Billy could hear the muffling as being ‘no’ and ‘stop’. He then heard Carol walk towards Tommy and Steve, this time with a bottle of Windex that Steve clearly remembered.

Steve let out a choked sob, struggling more then hell to get free. His face was soaked from his tears and drool that escaped his mouth. Billy couldn’t tell what Steve was thinking anymore, but all he knew was fucking terrified.

“Hagan, that’s enough! You made your damn point!”

“Aw, but that’s no fun for my girl here,’ Carol smiled back at him. The smile reminded Billy of little girl being acknowledge by her daddy, it made his insides twist, ‘Go ahead baby.”

Carol nodded, leaning down to Steve spraying the cleaner all over Steve’s stomach. Steve’s eyes widen as he screamed and choked at the stinging sensation that invaded his skin. Billy looked away but the choking cries from the brunette was too much. He tried so hard to not cry even more then he already had, he knew he couldn’t give Tommy or his bitch the satisfaction.

He didn’t even notice when Carol returned behind him

“I’m missing something, lets lift up your shirt a bit. We have room for one more word- “at that point Steve began to thrash himself harshly against Tommy grip. Tommy only looked at him with a malicious grin as he lifted up Steve’s shirt again, expect this time he sat on Steve’s hips which earned more cries and screams from the brunette.

From pain, fear or both, Billy could no longer tell.

Max struggled at the knots around her wrist she was trying so hard to get free ignoring the rope burns in her wrist, but all her attempts were in vain. It killed her on the inside she couldn’t do anything for the person who helped her so much. The helplessness of her current state was worse torture then the pain in her arm.

_F_

Now Billy was allowing himself to cry more. He no longer had any care in looking tough or proving Tommy wrong.

_A_

Everything was so load, so agonizing. He couldn't even concentrate or anything else. Then for the first time since he was taken that night, he heard nothing. It was silence. It was as if time had stopped and it was just him by himself.

_G_

He could only hear was Steve’s and Max’s voices enter his head.

_“You had a relationship with a guy … and your dad caught you, didn’t he?”_

_“Why does the thought of other people knowing scare you so much?”_

_“In case you fucking forgot Tommy took my fucking teeth and carved me like a Halloween pumpkin!”_

_“It’s your fault we had to move away from California!”_

_“I’m sorry you choose to live like a coward.”_

_“You want to be an asshole like Neil? Well take a good damn look at your future!”_

_“Go ahead, do it. Now I regret ever being found. I wish I was six feet under instead. It would make everything so much easier.”_

_Easier_

_Easier_

_Easier_

It was easy to live a fake life.

“Stop it,” Billy whispered not daring to open his eyes.

It was easy to be jackass.

“Stop it,” he repeated, this time louder and with more confidence in his voice.

It was easy to mess things up … to be a constant fuck up. All of it made to much sense now.

“Stop it!”

It was easy to lie to yourself.

“I SAID FUCKING STOP IT!” he demanded nearly throwing himself on the ground. Fat tears ran his face leaving behind tears tracks that raced down. His face and onto the ground below him.

Both Max and Tommy looked at him in surprise. Max was staring at him with unshed tears in her eyes while Tommy had the same grin he had when the Hawkins team won a basketball game in the state finals. Steve closed his eyes while trying to catch his breath from screaming for so long.

“I understand now, psychological torture _and_ blood torture does work on you then,’ Billy could only sneer and grit his teeth at the cocky tone. Tommy stepped up to Billy with the bloody knife still in hand, ‘Then I wonder how far we can make it go?”

Without waiting he back away stepping behind Max and Steve, beckoning Carol to hold Billy up, Billy didn’t take his eyes off of Steve or his sister. Just as he thought he was going to get killed, stabbed in the back, throat slit, he instead felt something tug at his head, then it was gone. He then felt it again, and again.

Carol began chuckling lowly while she took her hand out to show Billy a few pieces of blonde hair, then all the pieces were coming together. Carol was hacking off Billy’s hair with the same knife Tommy used to hack at Steve stomach and not long before that his sister’s arm. She took great pleasure in waving it around in front of Billy’s face, before allowing it to fall to the ground bellow him.

_“Is this my punishment for allowing my anger to cloud my judgement?”_

“Not so good looking now are you, Hargrove?’ Carol cackled. Billy struggled to get away as he felt the same tugging motion, again the bitch showed the chunk of long hair she just cut off to Billy.

‘But then again, you can wait a few months and have it back. Stevie on the other hand will look the way he does forever. And you have no one to blame but yourself,’ Billy saw Max shake her head rapidly. Steve wasn’t struggling anymore instead he could only stare while tears ran down his cheeks. Those same warm eyes were no longer feeling the pain of their owner, they were feeling the pain that Billy was being put through. Steve was hurting for Billy.

“If you hadn’t left Harrington alone tonight, I wouldn’t have had the chance to get him and your sister, but ruining other people lives is what you do best,’ Tommy asked coyly, ‘Right?”

By this time Carol stopped as all the long pieces were gone, leaving Billy only with the short pieces of his hair still in tack, Billy glared dangerously at Tommy, “At least I actually love- “

“Wait say that again Hargrove? Actually, wait! We need an audience member!” Tommy all but dragged Steve towards Billy. Tommy forced gag off which made Steve breathe out hoarsely, his lack of proper breathes was evident. But that moment of peace didn’t last.

Tommy stuck his fingers into Steve’s throat, causing the brunette to gag, Billy couldn’t even speak, he knew that all his yells and threats were empty. Without much effort Tommy forced Steve’s partial dentures out of his mouth throwing them to the side. Billy saw Steve crying more, he knew that Steve was self-conscious about his teeth and that vulnerability was now on full display. Logically he knew Steve knew that he and Max didn’t care one bit, but Tommy revived in torture and suffering. Steve knew that just as well.

“Come on Harrington, smile big!’, Steve refused to open his mouth, Tommy forced Steve’s head back by hair. This time sporting the knife right in front of his throat, ‘I said fucking smile, you fuckin' cunt! Or I’ll kill you, Hargrove, his sister and all those brats that you hold so near and dear! I killed Tina, Nicole, Amy and Becky, so I can do it to you too!”

For all three everything stopped. Max froze, she couldn’t scream anymore as the words registered in her head, at the same time Billy felt the awful confession roll into his mind. Tommy was no longer the crazy whack-job who aspired to be a serial killer, he and Carol were actually killers. Serial killers at that.

The bewithered look on Steve’s face confirmed Billy’s doubt, now Billy was seriously wondering if he, Steve and Max were gonna get out of this alive.

Steve immediately gave a Billy a half-hearted smile before closing his mouth again, the bloodied puffy gums made Billy’s throat go dry. The images from that night he found Steve flashed in his mind. Then the feelings that he felt that night assaulted him. Rage, disbelief, anger, horror but most of all … worry.

He never met anyone who could make him feel worried for someone else’s well-being like Steve could. Or someone who accepted the baggage Billy carried on his shoulders. Or someone who just loved Billy as he came. What Tommy was asking him to say was the easiest decision he ever made.

Billy bit his lip before allowing his voice to escape, “I love him- “

“Fucking louder!” Tommy demanded forcing the knife to nearly break the first layer of skin on Steve’s throat. The image of Steve bleeding to death in front of him invaded Billy’s mind. He knew then and there, he would do anything to save Steve from Tommy, he didn’t care what happened to him.

“I fuckin’ love Steve Harrington!’ Billy wailed. Steve looked at him with eyes that shed tears for a whole other reason. Billy couldn’t bare to look at him, the long hair left on his head could barely cover his face, ’ I’m a fucking fag! I-I’m a fag … I-I … I’m only good at -ruining things. “

Tommy’s smirk didn’t leave his face, “See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Billy had enough of this, the sadistic asshole got what he wanted. Why wasn’t he letting them go?

“YOU HAPPY HAGAN?! LET US GO! NOW!”

“Not quite yet, you see I like carrying out traditions. One of which is making sure the fag is ready to die. Why don’t you take a guess? I’ll give you a hint, he’s the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen.”

Billy felt his skin shutter as he saw the knife getting closer and closer to returning to Steve’s neck. The lack of control was terrifying, no matter how closely he played by Tommy’s fucked up rules he could never win, or even attempt at getting an upper hand.

“Hagan, stop!”

“Ok Hargrove,’ Tommy breathed out as if he was receiving inconvenient news, Billy could already tell he just placed himself in hot water, ‘I can have some fun before making my choice.’

Tommy left Steve, instead turning his attention to Billy. Billy could almost smirk, at the moment he successfully got Tommy away from Steve, and gave himself, Steve and Max more time to be rescued, “Babe, watch Harrington for a sec. I have to keep up tradition before making my decision.”

Billy closed his eyes, ignoring the pleas that escaped Steve’s mouth and the screams that Max tied to scream. Billy made no noise, he waited for whatever torture Tommy was about to lease onto him.

**\- Byers House –**

Hopper finally arrived at the house, no formalities and no greetings were given. Everyone knew that Steve, Billy and Max were on a timeline, and it was coming closer and closer to a possible close.

Hopper felt relief as El walked up to him, “Darling I need you to the thing only you can do with your mind- “

“Find Steve, Max and Billy?” Hopper smiled gently, he hated using his daughter for this, but three people lives were on the line.

“Yes, please. They are in danger.”

“Ok, can you stay with me?” El half begged, the bandana blindfold in her hands felt more and more heavy to her. There was no way of knowing what she would or wouldn’t see. Hopper gave her a tight hug. 

“Of course,” he whispered. With that El sat down on the floor searching for Steve, she searched for him before, she knew she could do it again. Wherever Steve was, Billy and Max would be there too. For a while El only saw black, it wasn’t until moments later she could see. Something, but she couldn’t tell what it was.

Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will watched her with silent anticipation. Max was and would forever be the ‘zoomer’ of their party. Now they were in danger of losing a friend to someone who used to be the best friend of the teen they considered a big brother figure. Despite how they felt about Billy and his past treatment of Max (and his current treatment of Steve), the guy didn’t deserve to die. Plus, they knew the moment he died Max would no longer have anyone to protect her. Both at that moment and if her step-father ever got custody back.

For Dustin the pain he felt was intense. He saw Steve as a big brother/father figure he never had. The thought of losing his friend to murder was enough to make him all but run to Steve, wherever he was. Steve didn’t deserve this; Dustin couldn’t lose Steve to this psychopath.

Joyce was biting down on the last remains of her nails. To her Steve, Billy and Max were almost like her own children. They were here so often because their own parents failing them during this difficult time, now knowing that they were in danger of losing their lives made her heart shutter. Almost losing one child before was devastating, she didn’t know if she could take another death. It would destroy her.

Jonathan silently prayed Steve was ok, this was on him and he knew that as fact. Nancy knew both for herself and Jonathan’s sake that she hoped Steve would be ok, otherwise she knew Jonathan would never be able to forgive himself.

“ _Steve, please come back safely,_ ” Nancy pleaded silently in her head as she leaned in closer to Jonathan, to which he wrapped his arm sightly around her.

El could hear grunts and cries. But the cries sounded like they were coming from separate people. As she walked further the image in front of her was finally clear.

What she saw horrified her. Tears were already blurring her eyesight. She saw Billy wailing around wildly, while Tommy was carving something into his arm. She looked at the cuts closer, the markings sent her stomach into a twist. She saw initials she didn’t recognize but a couple were all too knowing.

A.B

B.S

S.H

R.B

Z.B

N.A

M.M

W.B.H

It hit her like a bus. He was no longer listing new victims. Tommy was making a list of every person he and his 'helpers' had either killed or attempted to kill. El shook her head in unfiltered panic, for some reason seeing this horrified her more than anything she ever saw in the upside down. Everything around her became more and more apparent, right in front of Billy was Steve who was bleeding from somewhere she couldn’t identify, he was crying really hard.

His pleas begging did little to deter Tommy, “TOMMY! STOP!”

“Tommy has Billy, Steve and Max … he’s hurting Billy … Steve is bleeding a lot I don’t know why …. He’s yelling at Tommy to stop hurting Billy,” El described, the tears gathering in her eyes were slowly soaking her blindfold. No one in the room said anything, they knew already what she was seeing.

“Can you see any markers around you?” Mike asked gently, holding back his temptation to touch El’s hand. Nancy gripped Jonathan arm tightly. She knew whatever it was, it would only outweigh whatever horror they already saw.

El looked around her heart was beating faster, between Max crying, Steve yelling and Tommy carving into Billy arm, she found it near impossible to focus on anything. She noticed that Billy was sitting below rocks and gravel, it looked familiar to her.

“Dirt, rocks … but it’s like there are near something … like an edge, “ Dustin felt his eyes widen. He scooted closer to El.

“The dirt and rocks … do you see any tree or brush?”

El swallowing the saliva gathering in her throat, “Y-Yeah. There’s rocks … but it looks … it looks …’

Memories assaulted her mind. She saw herself levitating Mike that day he forced to jump off to save Dustin from the bullies that threatened harm onto him. All the rocks … dirt. … the sharp edge. An edge that would kill anyone unlucky enough to go near it.

Everything made sense now.

Tommy suddenly stopped. He grabbed Billy what the hair top of his head forcing him look up at him again.

“I’ll cut you a deal Hargrove, I’ll give you a choice. How does that sound?”

El couldn’t bare anymore, she ripped her blind fold off. By now the whole room looked paralyzed in fear. But El didn't wait, she already made her way to the front door, “I know where they are.’

Soon everyone was getting separate cars following Hopper as El gave directions. The plea she gave Hopper sent shivers up his spine, ‘Go fast. We don’t have a lot of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please comment if you can! Thank you!


End file.
